Song Bird
by Felicionem
Summary: Rue is in the 74th Hunger Games, trapped in the killing, she makes sure she can help. But there's more to the Games then she thinks. How much is Rue really helping? :D
1. Chapter 1

Rue's story, I do not own this- the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins :)

"Why are you always so brave Rue?" asks Lillian gently twirling round a piece of my dark hair. "Why would you say that?" I reply. Lillian, my younger sister wraps her arms around the top of my head, creating a sort of halo for me remaining silent for a few moments before answering, "It's reaping day and you're not sad or scared."

Reaping day. The one day a year when every child in district 11 is scared for themselves, friends, or brothers and sister. Today was going to be my very first time in the bowl, with my name in there 7 times, as I had to sign up for tessera for my 5 younger siblings and my mum. Each tessera is worth a meagre year's supply of grain and oil for one person. It's a way of the capitol saying that our mouth will be feed by being willing to die. I have dreaded this day since I first understood what would happen to me. I've watched The Hunger Games and unlike what Lillian thinks, it scares me.

The Hunger Games is a competition held every year by the capitol. Each district must put forward a male and female tribute between the ages of 12 and 18 to compete. They are trained in the art of survival and then put in an arena which can hold anything to fight to the death. There are 12 districts so all together, 24 tributes are placed into the arena and out of those, only one ever comes out alive. That victor is showered in fame and fortune with every district made to celebrate their victory, although it cost them at least one of their child's life. I think the reason two have to be put forward is so the capitol can still show us that with winning, come death too.

The capitol does this to make sure there are no revolutions. My Mother explained it all to me before, when there was last a revolution, the whole country turned on the capitol causing destruction and devastation for so many people. The capitol eventually one, after it destroyed the entire district 13 for good.

Lillian looks at me as I give a hearty smile. "I have to be brave." I say lightly, "you worry far to much for the both of us." Despite my smile, I really mean it. I can't panic, can't let my brother's and sisters know how frightened I am about my name being drawn from that bowl as they are already scared for me. The whole population is far to big to fit in the centre of town when we are filmed on camera so the tributes are picked out before hand, but not told until the day of the reaping. Of course, the capitol wants a good reaction from the crowd and the tributes as it make good television and only the surprise and tears can give them that.

Lillian looks puzzled at my reaction, screwing up her younger face. She's only six and already she acts too old. I want her to have a brilliant childhood and not to grow up too fast. "Well then," she says "I'll have to be brave for the both of us."

Later that day I make my way to the town to meet Tacitus and Cassia who are both in the reaping today too for the first time. Tacitus was quite as usual but Cassia was almost in tears, so I wrap my arms around her neck to hug her.

"You won't get picked Cassia, you won't. It'll be alright! I promise!" I say, almost in tears. _Don't cry. Don't cry._Slowly, Cassia stops crying and stand up straighter, wiping her nose and eyes with the sleeve of her pretty reaping dress with green and red flowers on a pale blue fabric. It looks lovely on her and I tell her so, which finally makes the ends of her lips turn up slightly.

"You too." She says limply. I look down at my own reaping outfit. My very first one. The dress is a simple summer dress, light red with pink swills to each side. Blood red.

Tacitus looks fine in a plain almost white shirt and clean trousers. It's easier to look good if you're a boy, I think to myself. As we reach the square where so many people are already waiting, surrounded by decrepit buildings. I feel so trapped. Tacitus, Cassia and find a empty space toward the back, with all the other twelve year olds who are here. The oldest people are at the front, all the eighteen year olds who's got only this year left to go until there are 'safe'. Of course, no one is safe. Not really, even the wealthiest people are contently at risk of being the Capitol's next victim. That's what the capitol does, they lure people into a false sense of security then attack them. It may not be physically but I heard stories about capitol's victims who families were killed in front of them or they left them in the wilderness to rot. But I won't be like that. I'll never even believe I am safe. I know I'm always going to be in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Song Bird

As we waited, I tried to spot my family in the crowd. I had begged Mum not to let all my brothers and sister come but she said she couldn't leave them at home, waiting, wondering, and willing me to come home to them. I told her it was silly, I will be coming home but she just smile a slight smile and stroked my arm with her fingers, looking at my face as if I was a book, trying to read my expression. I'll be fine, I told myself fierily. Nothing's going to happen.

I repeated the same words now to Tacitus and Cassia who both examine their shoes, eyes not daring to look up in case I see the tears that are so close to spilling out, we never cry here. Crying is a sign of weakness to the Peacekeepers and weak people are whipped to make them stronger. I'm not weak, I am one of the best youngest workers 11 has on our part of town but even the Mayor likes to whip the best workers. The capitol wouldn't like people to get too big for themselves. Occasionally, a worker who slacks slightly is whipped to death, not as a punishment but as a reminder that the capitol kills those who are of no use. Just like the children in the Hunger Games. Only the strongest survive so the others die. Unwanted and not useful anymore so easily disposable.

I spot my family, standing at the front of the circling crown, all looking more anxious as the seconds go on and on and on. Tick tock. Tick tock. With every second my knees feel weaker and weaker with worry. What if I get chosen? Or my friends? I wonder whether there will be any volunteers this year in the games. Each year, district 1, 2 and 4 usually have at least one volunteer for the games. The rules of volunteering are a volunteer may take the place of another tribute of the same sex, as long as they are still between the ages of 12 and 18. The districts 1, 2 and 4 have children who train for the Hunger Games all their lives, volunteering for the Games at the age of 18. I shudder, thinking of the boys and girls who actually enjoy the Games, who see it as a honour to compete against the others. We call them Careers. Careers win more often then not. I shudder at the thought of all the training they have had. 11 haven't had a volunteer in years.

Eventually, a capitol woman with vibrant blue skin and pure white hair walks on stage. She isn't old so I come to the conclusion it's a wig or dyed. The capitol has every strange fashion sense. They look like freak to us, who barley can afford clean clothes in the winter to keep us alive. Winter bits here and people are always dying of cold or flu in the winter. The woman announces her name is Claudia and welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. Claudia has a typical capitol voice that rings through the crowd. "May the odd be _ever_ in your favour!" She says with a grin, while we all despise her for enjoying this. Not only are we made to compete in the Games, the districts have to celebrate them and in the capitol the citizens really like the 'sport' and place bets on who will die first and last. I hate them so much for doing this to us. My friends, in tears before it's even began for the 74th time. Over a thousand lives cut short for a crime they didn't commit against the capitol.

Then the Mayor steps forward and tells the same story as ever year. He tells the story of Panem and the things we hade to overcome to live in North America. Then he continues to tell us about how much we own the Capitol after the dark days and how it should never be repeated.

There the bowl at the front with every eligible child's name written on a piece of paper to determine their fate. Claudia says, "Right, shall we start with the men first?" Men. Most are just boys. Then her clawed fingers dip into the bowl and rummage around for a few seconds while everyone holds their breath.

_Please don't be Tacitus._

_Please don't be Tacitus._

_Please don't be any of my friends. _

_Please don't be anyone. _

My fingers press against the skin on the palm of my hand as I repeat my begging.

"Thrush Callow" announces Claudia proudly. A few murmurs run around the crowd as a stocky boy walks to the front of the stage. He's massive, at least 6 foot 6 or more with strong muscles. I've spoken to him before; he lives in our part of town and hauls around huge logs we cut down and barrels of crops. It's hard work and he's built for it.

He doesn't look scared, I'm very surprised to see he appears bored; Thrush must have been in there a few times. Perhaps he was expecting this or at least prepared for it. I would say he has an extremely good chance, even against the Careers who are fully trained.

Then Claudia dips her finger into the girl's bowl, digging her hand around the paper until she finds a piece of paper. My stomach tightens with anticipation.

_Please not be me._

_Please don't be Cassia._

_Please._

_Please._

Then I hear a high pitch wail, a loud groan and I feel Cassia's grip on my hand tighten as she looks at me with shocked flicked across her face. I search the crowd, who all look at me with an appalled expression, all because my name is called out. I am going to the Capitol. I am going into the arena. I am going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_Walk. _

_Walk to the stage. _

_Walk! _

I just need to walk to the stage, but I can't. Who walks willingly to their own death? My eyes scan the crowd, so many of them I know, most of who look unhappy at least. I wonder if it's because they don't think a tiny pathetic twelve year old has any chance of winning, or that I'm going to the games. I'm glad either way, perhaps their tears will cover my own dread.

Behind me, I can hear Tacitus and Cassia sobbing loudly, I have enough time to turn and give what I hope is a reassuring smile, before a Peacekeeper moves my way. As I don't want to be dragged on stage, for all the cameras to see, I move my legs robotically to the stage. I can feel the warm, sticky blood on my hand from my finger nails digging in so much.

When I reach the stage Claudia rests her hands on my shoulder and announces to the crowd, "Here we are. Any volunteers?"

_No! No one must volunteer for me. No one must die for me! _

No one does of course. Volunteer may as well be another word for dead. I could almost cry when Cassia opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it again. I'm so grateful. I couldn't live knowing someone died for me. Never.

Claudia indicates for me to shake hands with Thresh. I reach out my hands. His huge hands swamp my own but he doesn't shake it, not properly, he just holds mine in midair, watching. I try to muster a smile for him, he doesn't return it, he just drops my hand.

I know Thresh. Almost everyone in our part of town does. His pure height and size, it's hard to miss him in a crowd, not that he does anything to draw attention to himself, Thresh keeps to himself, like me and so many other people who are afraid who might be listening. Our mother's are good friends, occasionally when I'm not working, I visit Orda with my mother and siblings. Thresh was there sometimes, but he never stayed long when I was there.

He didn't really talk to me but he has a must softer spot for Lillian, quietly whispering to her while they played games. Laughing. Thresh laughs when he's with Lillian, Lillian laughs when she's with Thresh. Lillian adores him, they favour each other too, with the same skin tone, same strait hair of the same colour, whilst mine tends to curl. My mother tells me that I used to look a lot more like Lillian, but I changed. She barley knows how right she is.

Last year, it was one of the coldest winters for us so I left out house to go to Orda's since she has a fire place. Lillian saw me watching her and Thresh play, she's the only on who can hear me when I'm silent. She beckons me over to play with her so I sit crossed legged on the floor next to her, stroking the fluffy carpet gently while Lillian talks at hundred miles an hour.

"And then Thresh told me that they have open fields that you can run as fast as she possible can for as long as you can because you can't get caught in the game and the grass is so green that even the birds can see it from the blue sky…"

When I look up, I catch Thresh staring at me, almost looking sad and I whisper, "Are you okay?"

I don't know why I said that, maybe it accrued to me that Thresh might have wanted to talk or something, we rarely ever speak unless necessary but he nods back, then talks softly to Lillian, "It would have been a lovely place."

Then he stands up, pats Lillian's hair and leaves. I still don't understand.

The next week, Lillian got a high fever, too high. She got very sick and there was nothing we could do at all for her, except try to keep her from being in pain. In 11 if you get sick, there's not any doctors or healer too help unless you can afford it, which we can't. Home remedies do little to help; dying through illnesses I know can be easily cured in the Capitol is common in 11.

The next day, I was forced to go to school by Peacekeeper, school is necessary unless _you_ are on your deathbed or have a very catch able illness and Thresh caught up to me in the corridor to ask if Lillian was okay. He really did seem genuinely concerned for her health and I told him she was ill but she was going to get better. I was keeping optimistic.

Thresh came to visit everyday that week that he didn't have school, staying to help with my Mum who had to go to work too, between the whole family and Thresh, someone was at her side everyday and she eventually got much better. It was so nice of him, we talked a bit while Lillian was sleeping but mostly he told he stories of the same place. The field to run around in that he described so perfectly in every detail every flower, every inch of the river that flowed along side the rocky cliffs, every animal, every gigantic tree down to the tiniest things.

I would sit and listen to the stories, pleased he had such a good imagination but those stories never cheered him up, he only smiled when Lillian finally got out of her bed and hugged him tightly.

Thresh cared for Lillian.

Thresh was nice.

Lillian adored him.

Now, she might lose us both.

The anthem ends and we are guided to our rooms by Peacekeeper, who show no kindness to us, I wonder if they care at all. Our rooms are where we get I hour to say a final goodbye to our loved ones. One hour. And then I have to go.

My family walk in first. Felix, Fleur, Jude, Stella and Lillian all rush toward me and I just burst into tears. I hold on to them all, I don't want to let go.

_Don't make me go. _

Mum and Dad both stand in the corner by the door, Mum is resting her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. You'll be alright." I say, while I wipe Lillian's nose with her sleeve, she's is trying so hard not to cry.

"So will you!" says Fleur bravely to me, "you'll come home."

_No! They can't think that. I'm not coming home. Don't make me go. _

Shaking my head, I turn to Mum and Dad." You'll be fine."

They walk over, Mum stroking the stray hair from my face, whispering words of encouragement to me.

"I love you Rue, never forget that." She says when the Peacekeeper comes and tells them it's almost time to go. She and Dad pull back the children but I keep Lillian back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be brave Lily. I'll be watching you okay? I'll make sure you're safe."

"Where will you be?" she asks me, clinging to me like she's scared I'll leave right now.

_Don't make me go. _

Oh no, I think. What's a happy place? A place that's good. There aren't many real places like that, what about a unreal one? "Remember that field Thresh told you about, with the greenest grass and the river that runs by it, I'll be there." I tell her, knowing she'll be able to picture it so well, me paddling in the river, climbing the highest trees with the cheeping birds that sing to me.

"I'll be brave for the both of us Rue." She says, wiping my tears away from my cheeks with her tiny hands that care so much.

"I love you. I love you so much." I tell each one of my family, knowing may never get another chance. "I love you."

_Don't make me go. _

I look at each one of their faces, Stella's slightly crocked nose, and Jude's light brown eyes with flecks of gold, Mum pink lips that used to sing to me such lovely tunes. I remember; my Mum's goodbye song to us when she had to go to work. I open my mouth and choke out the word in the tune.

"It is time to go,

To say goodbye,

Smile for me,

Now don't you cry"

Unable to finish the song, I cuddle into Stella arms, feeling her warmth as she rocks me. She's old enough to understand properly. Then I hear Mum's voice start to carry on.

"I will leave you now,

You can't come too,

No words can say,

How much I'll miss you.

I'll watch over you now,

From high above,

Protect you now,

With all of my love."

_Don't make me go. _

At the end of the song, a Peacekeeper walks in and hurries them out, I take one last look at them, memorising everything about them. At least I'll be able to remember them just before I die.

"I love you." I whisper although no one can hear me.

_Don't make me go_

_Let me stay._

_Don't make me go. _

.


	4. Chapter 4

Song Bird- Chapter 4

I'm glad when Cassia and Tecitus walk in but don't say anything. To be honest, I'm bored with words now, they can't say what I want them to mean, only what I can speak. Instead, they each take one of my hands and hold them tightly, exactly what you would do to a dying person. That's what I am now, dying. I can count my days down with only my fingers. Although I could live longer then the immediate blood bath at the cornucopia.

The silence is broken by Cassia sobbing loudly, "I should have volunteered for you!"

"No!" I say firmly but gently, "I would have never forgiven you."

Cassia doesn't have much of a family, a Father who hits her and her Mother died years ago from starvation. Tacitus and I are the closest family she's got who love her, true if she volunteered she would have a better chance of winning then me but since I'm tiny, weak and no good at fighting it's not hard to be. I can't kill anyone. I've seen enough people die without my help and I'm not prepared to add to the list of unnecessary deaths.

"You would have volunteered for me!" she wails angrily, obviously regretting her decision.

Would I? I hope so. I have such a hard time watching people I love suffer and if I could help them, I will in any way. I think that means I would have volunteered for her. But it doesn't matter now, Cassia wasn't chosen, I was! The situation wouldn't change if I told her that so I keep my mouth shut.

I'm almost happy it was me instead of anyone else, what if it was Rose, the simple minded girl from down our street who's Mother already lost two children to sickness or Sophia, the lovely girl who cries if she finds a dead bird and buries every single one she finds under a tree, singing songs to them although they can't hear her?

Tacitus finally says something to me, "Good luck Rue." in his tiny voice that is rarely heard. Cassia leans in to embrace me and whispers in my ear, "We love you, please come back." before being forced to leave me. Surely I have not had an hour already?

When a elderly woman walks in, head held high, pushed back shoulders I understand, I have another visitor but I don't recognise the woman, who doesn't look like she's from 11,she's to...unscaled, almost happy. Unhaunted.

"Hello Rue." she says and I recognise a hint of a Capitol accent, I become confused but dismiss the idea that she's her to her me, all the Capitol wants is a good show so I don't answer her. This doesn't stumble her and she continues to tell me, "My name is Lilac, For the games you are aloud one item, or token to remind you of home, would you wear this please?"

Lilac outstretches her hand to revel a hand woven necklace made from grass with a carefully carved wooden flower dangling from the end. It's beautiful. Not Capitol beautiful, that stands out to impress but delicate just like home.

"Why?" I can't help but ask as she smiles sweetly. Perfect pink lips, I think dully.

"Because" She says, "When you are far from home it will help you find your way back. Always." Then Lilac drops her girt into to lap and leaves me alone.

Very alone.

To cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Song Bird- Chapter 5

There ate even more cameras at the stations and I know my eyes must be very red so I duck down my head in hope that no one will see although since it doesn't matter whether my eyes are red or not, I will never look tough.

The fast, high-tec Capitol train that travel so fast my knees feel weak, I watch the sight of my district, my home, blur into unrecognisable shapes of colour. We shall reach the Capitol in a day where we will have just over a week until the games begin. A week. Neither Thresh, who's even looking down, nor me talk every much but it doesn't particularly matter as Claudia talk about everything. After 20 very long minutes of listening to her frilly voice I head for my quarters.

It's huge with a king sized bed and at least 10 cushions, a dressing area and my own bathroom with a shower! I've never actually had a shower before but I have one now, it's not that exciting in my situation but the hot water feels nice and relaxing and I change back into my reaping dress, the shoulders are still damp from Stella's tears but it's from home and I don't want to let it go. My family had touched this and now I've washed my skin of their touch, I can at least feel it on my dress.

All I have the energy to do right down, is curl up into a ball on the floor and weep.

_I may never go home again._

_I may never see my family again._

_I may never talk to Cassia or Tecitus again. _

_I may never be able to grow up. _

_I may never have a life._

_I may die. _

May. I haven't lost all hope. Not now. Not yet. Hope: when there is nothing else, there is always hope. Although now my hope feels like it's slipping away from me, or perhaps left all of it behind in 11.

Claudia calls to me. It's dinner time. When I walk out to eat, I feel eyes watching me but I shan't look up at them. Self-consciously, I take my seat, smoothing down my silky dress for comfort. There are two new people staring at me and I remember them from the reaping today, previous victors who are to become my mentors. The man, who introduces himself as Charles must be in his late 40's by the look of him, with broad shoulders and grey and brown hair. The woman, Melly, is younger with blonde curled hair and a heart-shaped face. She seems friendly but when she reaches out her hand to shake mine, I don't move an inch.

"Rue!" Claudia scowls at me, "I apologise Melly, she's shy."

I sigh quietly but don't correct her, if I'm honest, what does it even matter? I can't place their faces to any games but they must have been at least 20 years ago, before I was born and they only show clips, mostly of children being slaughtered by other as a reminder of what the games turn us into.

Victims.

Or Killers.

What am I?

Will I kill?

Will I die?

Am I a victim?

Or am I a killer?

I'm not a killer.

But neither are those children, until they become one.

Victim?

Killer?

Victim.

Killer.

Which?

The food arrives and I'm distracted, it's remarkable how much they have here, I immediately pick up some mouth watering vegetables that I recognise but I can barley choke it down. It sticks to my throat or turns to mush in my mouth as I chew it over and over. After my first course, I simply pick at my food until the waiter removes my dishes. The victors and Claudia are keeping up a conversation and after several attempts to entice us in, I make an effort to be nice to them, it's not their faults after all. I ask how long they have all been in the games and Charles tell me he won the 44h Hunger Games when he was 17 and become a mentor the very next year but Melly only won 10 years ago in the 64th Hunger Games when she was 16. After a pause, I ask, "Has a twelve year old ever won?"

No answer. I wait patiently at first but then when I see Thresh shoot me a look I add, "I'm not asking if I can win, but if they has been a lucky one, maybe I could convince sponsors there's still a chance for me."

Melly pretends to examine her food, but Charles says, "No, but there's always a chance."

"Yes," I agree solemnly,"Maybe the odds will be in my favour." I'm not sure anyone but Thresh hears my down cast voice, he knows I have no desire to win, I just want to go home.

At the end of dinner, we all sit around a television to watch the broadcast reapings, I sit cross legged on the floor, hoping I won't hear Lillian's screaming my name in my own reaping clip or see Cassia's tears.

There are volunteers from 1, a careers district, a ridiculously pretty girl with blonde waves for hair and another boy volunteer. Another two volunteers from 2, a monstrous boy and a smaller, yet still huge girl with a knowing, menacing half smile. All four of them must be at least double my weight and height, with skills with every known weapon.

An obviously starving boy with a better fed girl with bright, almost Capitol looking orange hair from 5. A fourteen year old from 7 who burst into hysterics on stage at the sight of a wailing boy I presume to be her brother, a crippled boy from 10. I see myself on stage, I feel I wave of happiness at the fact they cut most of my reaping and I don't cry on stage, I still look scared and so small but no tears leave my eyes.

And then the district I really notice is 12 because another twelve year old is chosen, Primrose Everdeen, with a tiny frail looking body, she looks about as scared as I felt and for a second I selfishly think that I might have a friend in the game until there's a volunteer.

The camera zoom in to be what I think is going to be another gigantic trained tribute, which I am puzzled at because 12 isn't trained for the Games, most of their tributes die on the first day. I'm shocked when they show another ordinary looking girl, with dark hair and grey eyes, a little small for her age of sixteen. She screams "I volunteer" desperately like she terrified unlike all the other volunteers. It's only when she gets up on stage and says her name I realise it's her little sister.

She doesn't think she's going to win. She's volunteered to die. For her sister, she'd die.

Katniss Everdeen.

Thresh, after the girl Primrose is dragged off screaming for her sister by an older boy, storms out of the room to his bedroom. Too much for him I suppose.

Another boy is chosen and then it's over. My mind wonders who will kill me, who will be the one to end my life? The Capitol might kill me too, with everything possible to use against me in the arena they could kill me with a sweep of one hand, the press of a button. Or I could have a much slower death like starving or dehydration. With a choice, I'd choose a knife or a sword any day.

But I don't have a choice. None of us do.

When everyone leave to get some sleep, I grab a pillow from the cushy sofa and hug it to my chest tightly, I don't want to go to my room, to sleep so I stay on the floor. The same waiter from earlier come to bring me a tray of something to drink. It's hot and brown with lots of steam coming from on, next to it on a tray is a pot of luxury while grains. Sugar! I've only ever had sugar once, after our school brought a packet of it as a reward. It's so delicious that I lick my finger and dip it in the pot, creating a coat of sweet stuff. Ooh! It's so lovely I repeat my coating, lick, dip, lick, dip, lick, dip!

"Having fun?" I hear Thresh say from his door way, my cheeks warm a little, I wonder how long his been watching me. Perhaps he thinks a tribute should act a little more sophisticated with much better manners. Thresh uses my embarrassed silence to come over, lick his own finger and try the sugar too. He must like it as he smiles too. "It's nice."

I show my agreement by dipping my finger in the pot once again, licking it and then replying, "What are you going to do at training?"

"Learn new thing I guess, play with some weapons, scare some Careers." he says with a touch of humour.

"But I'm sure the Careers wouldn't mind if you joined them, you're strong and good and you might have sponsors too, with them you could..." Unable to finish my sentence I trail off. Occasionally, the Careers will join up with another district that's worthy enough, if Thresh plays his cards right he could be in with them.

"No. He says firmly "I'm not joining the Careers ever. I'm nothing like them."

He realises it just as I voice it, "We're exactly like them Thresh, that's the idea of the games. We are nothing, the Capitol is everything. Don't you notice even the Victors come into the Capitol for most of their time?" Guild swims through my vain as I say it, the truth really does sting. "But we don't have to be, if I win, I'll do something good with my money and I'll stay in 11! Forever and ever. " I say with much more enthusiasm. If I win.

_If. _

I see a faint smile appear on Thresh's lips, "Goodnight Sugar."he whispers gently, standing up and heading for his bedroom to sleep. I stay where I am, not wanting to sleep on the big bed in my room, it feels to empty without Lillian's warm hands wrapped around my neck.

Instead, I think of Katniss Everdeen and all my other fellow tributes, will I ally up with any of them? who will win? Katniss must be missing her family, her sister now too, as well as the girl from 7. All of us have people we love, people we leave.

Every time I fall into an unsteady sleep,I die in another way, another place, another murderer. With each dream I become more scared. It's a cycle. It's almost like a game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Song Bird

"Rue, what in the bears are you doing?" cries out Claudia's shredder voice that ribs through my ears.

Bears?

Oh, Capitol's phrases are different to ours. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I shrug my shoulders, unable to find a decent excuses of why a tribute had spent the night on a luxury train, 'sleeping' on the floor when there was a more then decent bed in my own bedroom.

"I thought you had died," she moans loudly, then adding because she's Claudia, "It would have been a menace to replace you!"

Of course. I look around the still slightly shaking room, adjusting to the morning shreds of light that are darting from each wall, the curtains weren't shut last night, I think to myself, and I didn't have a blanket on my either. I find Thresh in the door way, looking almost amused with my behaviour and mouth 'thank you' to him.

"I don't like the Capitol's things either." Thresh says out loud, receiving outraged, confused looks from the mentors and Claudia. Maybe he realised that being nicer to our helpers might improve his chance of winning as he adds, "Well, they don't feel like home."

Home. We must be miles and miles and miles away now, nearly at the Capitol.

Since I barley ate yesterday, my biggest priority is having breakfast and the Capitol's food does not disappoint me, in front of me is a wide range of dishes. Meats, eggs, and a gloomy mixture Claudia tells me is porridge. Taking a little of each dish, I start on my meal, feeling much better afterwards. I laugh at Claudia's ridiculous stories of her friends, all the time sipping more hot chocolate, it makes me feel warmer. Even Thresh joins in the laughter when the waiter tries to give Claudia another egg.

"No, no, no, no. I mustn't have another egg, 80 calories, you know!"

Our mentors finally join us for breakfast, taking a huge plate of food unlike Claudia. This makes me wonder if even victors ever truly remember they will always have enough food.

"Melly and I have been discussing your tactics. What are you good at Thresh?" Charles asks him.

"I'm strong, I'm not thick either. I know my way around a knife." He answers, adding warily, "But I'm not great. The Careers will have far more training."

Melly chews his words," Smart is better then trained. Yes, the Careers will be better with weapons, most likely as strong but most of them are stupid. They let their arrogance and hatred blind them. You can use that. What about you Rue?"

"Climbing." I blurt out suddenly," I can climb."

Charles and Melly exchange a look. Melly says worriedly, "Yes Rue but there might not even be trees. Anything else?"

"I don't think so...but I can always learn."

While they all begin to talk more, I take the opportunity to slip out of the room to have a shower. I wash my hair, untangle it then pull a bath robe while I search for some clothes. Eventually I pick out a light brown dress, almost the same colour as Lillian's eyes.

I wonder if she is crying with the rest of my family or is she fighting the tears, trying to keep up her promise to me of being brave. I doubt my Mother would have gone to work today, the Peacekeepers usually allow 1 day off of work if you're close relative dies. I wish I could hug her and tell her it's going to be okay. I wish I could tell Lillian she didn't have to be brave. Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you human.

Are people from the Capitol human? Do any of them cry when a tribute dies? Or do they laugh at what they can do, with the power they have over us? Surely a few shed a tear when an innocent young tribute dies or when someone calls out for help when they are badly wounded. I think back to the last Games I watched.

_**A young boy, Quiest he was thirteen, was lost in a vast tropical land. He had been separated from his ally, his district partner Eve. He was so scared and the camera changed to show the last Careers left, deadly and angry for being the only one to survive an attack. He was armed, but only with a small, blunter knife. Quiest has another small knife but he had placed it down to sort out his supplies and pack. **_

_**The cameras showed that the Career has spotted Quiest, who was completely oblivious to the fact he was being watched, by the time he had noticed, a knife had already been unbeded into his back, filling his mouth with blood that runs down his clothes, which turned out to be scented to attract any animal in the arena, most of which were deadly. **_

_**He cried out, and grabbed his knife, slamming it into the Career's chest repeatedly until the Career dropped. Dead. With the last of his energy, he pulled himself up onto the nearby rock, clenching his head with his hands, muttering, "I don't want to die. Don't let me die." But it was unless, he was a goner. Everyone was surprised they hadn't cut the cameras to somewhere else, but then Eve came out from the trees and knelt beside him. The Games makers thought she was going to finish him off, with his knife it may have been an interesting fight. Eve took one look at his wound and wrapped herself around him. **_

"_**No! You won't leave me!" she said, holding back tears that had already left her eyes. "Please don't leave me alone. Not now, not here."**_

_**Quiest calmed down to face Eve and whispers, "I won't leave you. I promise, we'll always be together." His eyes faded away, and Eve wept onto his shoulder. Eve Berry, the winner of the 73**__**rd**__** Hunger Games. I remember sitting in the square, watching on the televisions, with my own tears clouding my sight. Lillian tugged at my arm. **_

"_**Why is she sad?" she asked, staring at the screen, "He hasn't gone anywhere." **_

_**She couldn't understand properly, I bent down so I could face her. I knew that I'd be in the reaping next year, that she would come to understand but I couldn't break it too her now. **_

"_**She's sad because they can't be together."**_

"_**Oh." she replied. "Will we always be together?" **_

"_**Yes Lillian, of course we will. I promise." **_

As I watch out of the trains windows, at the unrecognisable images, I know that I've broken that promise.

When I walk out of my bedroom, Charles instructs me to stand at the window, smile and wave at the Capitol people. My stomach turns over, we're here. Shaking slightly, I stand cautiously at the window, wearing my biggest smile and waving cheery at all the bizarre figures that wait outside. Seeigng the Capitol for the first time in person is so...clourful. It's not just the uluminous green people either, the brilliant blue skys dazzle apove us, the grey peppled steets shine too brightly to be nateral, even the building are splattered with colours. It looks so fake, so unreal.

_I wish it wasn't real. _

Noticing Thresh hasn't joined me at the window, I look back, finding him still sat at the table, not even glancing at the window or the sights it shows.

"Come on!" I encourage, "They're cheering for us!"

"No," he corrects, "They're cheering for our deaths."

The pain in my stomach, already tight, grows tighter, why does he have to point it out like that? I don't want to be like Thresh, thinking the worst of these people, thinking the worse of everyone so I carry on smiling falsely.

"So show them you're not afraid."

"You're far to brave." he says as his way of replying. It reminds me of what Lillian said, about me being far to brave. They are both wrong, I really just want to sit in the corner, eyes shut, ears blocked to imagine I'm home, to block out the entire world but I can't.

It doesn't matter how I feel right now, or what I want. I have to be brave, for my family. I just hope I can be brave before I die.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Song Bird

(Note: Since the book didn't specify what costume anyone but 12 wears in this, I decided to think of my own rather then use the film's! .)

A small groan escapes my lips as Bee plucks out another hair from my skin, which is already burning and sore. I've been scrubbed, pulled, stripped and plucked to perfection for the last few hours and now my whole body is aching, but apparently it is very important that I look my best for the chariot ride tonight. My stylist Ancealia is putting the last touched to my outfit as my prep team continue to torture me.

They seem very unreal, the Capitol people still so bright and cheering naturally. I had thought they would be happy to see me die, but they haven't mentioned the actually games once, just me preparing with interviews and training and what would happen if I was to win. Either none of them feel like talking about the middle part, where I fight and kill other children or they simply feel like the games are an opportunity for us, rather then a punishment.

Surely they know a girl like me has no chance of winning? One of the only things one of the prep team wanted to talk about was the weapons. He discusses the weapons he has seen in previous years; swords, tridents, hammers and spears, the possibilities are endless. One year, the Capitol had these berries that looked exactly like blueberries but when you ate them, the berries would explode from your insides. That year was disgusting.

They don't even let wear my clothes, just a tiny robe that is far too revealing for me. When I meet Ancealia, I shan't be allowed to wear any clothes at all. I hope I won't be wearing anything too daft. As a tribute I have to wear something rememberal so the sponsors will notice and remember me but I still hope I wear something pretty. In 11 we don't really have much need to look nice, woman usually save up for a dress for month for a wedding and even then it home-made. Dresses aren't concerned good clothes in 11, work clothes are so old and passed down that we don't bother with trying to look nice any other time.

My mind wonders briefly back to 11, will they have found someone to replace me in the trees? Have they been told it's temporary or permanent? Are the children in my school already think of me as dead? Have my school books been cleared away?

In walks my stylist Ancealia, complete with orange skin and glittering purple hair with red streaks. The sight of her almost makes me want to scream, with all those specially pointed teeth, they cannot be natural. There's so much make up on her I could fill up my bath tub with it. More red eye-shadow, purplish lipstick and an equally glittery red dress with a very low neckline. Despite living in the Capitol, she's very slim. Surely she must have enough food?

In fact, none of the Capitol citizens seem to be fat or even plump. Oh.

I remember what my Mother once told Orda back home after watching a television program about the Capitol.

"Apparently, they starve themselves to stay thin or have surgery to remove the fat!" she said in a disgusted tone.

They starve themselves. In a country where children drop dead from starvation everyday. Because of them. Because of the Capitol. Do they think it look good on them, like it does on the children who's skin wraps around the bone so tightly and the bone look like they might snap?

Rage boils inside of me but I shake it off. Who knows what they feel inside? Maybe they don't know what's happening, or they just ignore it, exactly like they won't talk about the actual games. Don't talk about it, if you can't be reminded then it's not there.

"Hello Rue?" she says in a shrill voice, not unlike Claudia's. Nodding in agreement at my name, I wish I could cover my exposed body with my arms or even my clothes but Ancealia circles me like a vulture, taking in my whole body, eventually passing me the robe.

"Well, you're not very stunning are you darling? I assume you want to look more sophisticated?"

"No. I want to look like me."

She sighs sadly but doesn't push t, starting to fuss more when she sees my hair. "What am I supposed to do with this!"

My hair, flicks out in odd places, tangled and usually a mess. It's dark, almost black and quite long. To me, there's nothing wrong with it but then I see Ancealia's hair, brightly coloured, long and strait, perfectly styled with not a hair out of place. Covered up. Capitol hair.

My 'team' work on me for a few more hours, brushing out my hair, make up that highlights my brown eyes, perfectly polished nails and finally my dress.

It's...unusual. I'm not sure what to make of it.

If I had seen it on anyone else I'd have admired it, but now it's merely a reminder of how I'm not in 11. I'm here in the games.

It's delicate, with long green oval making up the bottom layer, designed to look like leaves with no details or stems, covered in another layer of tiny coloured flower of all different shapes that wrap around me and pop out. Each petal, each middle is sprinkled in glitter that shine in the light, making it impossible not to see. Around my softly curled hair, I have a halo of flowers that add to the angelic look of the outfit, and pointed white and jade shoes that have no heel. I look no older then 10. A child.

Thresh has an almost identical outfit, although his leaves are a darker green and more pointed and his flowers are shades of brown, black, red and grey with no glitter. There is no halo around his head, it's more of a crown made from more leaves, making him look like a victor. It's much more terrifying then mine but at least we match.

He nods as his way of a greeting and as I walk up to him he says tightly, "You look pretty Sugar."

I almost laugh. He's trying to make me feel better?

"And you look deadly."

"Good." his mouth turns up into a half smile, half frown as he helps me up into our green chariot. I want to talk to him more but have nothing to say, I want to stay close to him as he is a piece of home.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"You smile and wave and show them you're lovely, and I'll act bored. We have to play at some angle." he replies knowing that I didn't just mean the ride, although I'm reassured of what angle I should play at.

_I can't be tough. I'm too small._

_I can't be weak. I'm too scared._

_I can't be sexy. I'm too plain._

_I can't be bold. I'm too shy. _

But friendly? Maybe that will work. As the trained horses begin to move I know it is our time to be shown off. I put on my biggest smile that I've seen for the last only when I can talk to Thresh and try to remember that my family will be watching me now so I must appear happy for them. I blow kisses at the crowd who keep yelling to us wanting us to see them. They lap me up happily and I wonder if they like me.

I steal glances at Thresh between waves to see him scowling at the floor, not caring what people think, but they must be impressed, I continue to think that I should have worn heels as I look so puny compared to Thresh, at least I make him look bigger.

Twenty minutes later, we have reached the city circle where we are to be welcomed, the anthem played and I get bored of waiting, my outfit inching at scratching me. Using my time wisely, I check out my fellow tributes for the second time. Most of them look far better now they have been scrubbed and fed.

I'm glad they all look so healthy now, they must have been allowed to eat all day, unlike me who was told that it was unnecessary weight for my dress. I ignore the emptiness of my stomach.

First I see gold shimmering outfits from 1, and although they are the furthest away, I could make out all the jewels covering them. The boy is taller then he girl, both of which have blonde hair but I make out no other features. The monstrous boy from 2 is towering next to the other volunteer with the crafty smile, both wearing long red cloaks. Blood red.

4 wears a flowing blue outfits, covered in white sparkles and blue and green ribbons wrapped around their brownish hair. Neither of them are very huge but I think one of them may have been a volunteer. The outfit catch in the wind and fly out like real waves. 7 wears a very plain brown clothes with green headdresses to make them look like trees, the girl and the boy look stronger then most of the non career districts. All the outfits are special but none are breath taking, until 12 rides in.

There on fire. Actually on fire. They are not burning so I guess it must not be real. There faces are illuminated with the flickering golden light, wearing huge cloaks. They look strong, they look beautiful, they look amazing!

The boy...Peeta I think, could almost be mistaken for happy. Really truly happy. Not just the way he is smiling, because I think that's for the Capitol but the way his eyes are light up inside. The girl, Katniss Everdeen who volunteered for her sister is different now, on the film she looked so weak, so lost but now she seems so powerful.

Holding hands with her district partner, are they a team? Maybe they are friends, more then friends even.

The rest of the event goes quickly and I watch 12, they are no longer holding hands and the boy again looks down hearted. How strange. Katniss looks blank, I wonder where her thoughts are, in the past with Primrose or in the future with the games?

Thresh helps me down from the chariot at the end of the event and we walk to the training centre, which is our home until the games start. I can't help but think how it isn't long enough...


	8. Chapter 8

Song Bird- Chapter 7

Since we are from 11, we are staying on the 11th floor, we get to ride up on an elevator which I hate as it makes my knees feel weak. Claudia, Charles and Melly are stating with us right to the start. Or the end, whichever way you choose to see it.

There are extraordinary gadgets every where for food and cleaning so I start by having a shower, scrubbing of my make up, washing away all the fancy lotions and just using water. Just as I step into a pink jumper and a matching black skirt, I am summoned for dinner.

_Good, I'm starving. _

The meal again is lush, they keep bringing more and more and it's all luxury. The conversation is about the chariot ride and about 12's fiery welcome.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

On fire.

Huge hit.

Adored by the Capitol.

Most of their credit of course goes to their stylist who Claudia says are called Cinna and Portia. I can't help feel happy for 12 who are never a favourite. And I know that I'd like Katniss Everdeen to go home, go back to Primrose. I know how much she wants to go home, I feel the same.

I know that if Lillian, Fluer or Stella were chosen I would volunteer for them, without any regret or even Cassia. She's my family too. I love her as well. Katniss Everdeen deserves to go home because she's brave.

Not the kind of bravery the Capitol creates in the games, the people who kill to risk their lives for fame and glory but the quiet brave that shouts out only when something is more important to someone then their own lives.

But really, I want everyone to go home, I wouldn't wish death on any of these poor souls who just want to see their family again. **We're all just children fighting to get home. (?) **I'd want Thresh to win as well, for Lillian and his Mother who has nobody else. Left alone.

The chat continues through most of the meal, most of which doesn't involve me but both Claudia and Thresh make an effort to draw me into the conversation. Talking about training tomorrow.

"What are you going to do?" he asks politely, somewhat lacking his usual harsher tones.

"Learn some new things I guess, check out the other tribute's skills."

Surprisingly, meeting the other tributes doesn't bother me as much as I would have thought. With the exception of the Careers, none of them have had any training so I won't be the worst.

"Yeah, we could always try to take out a few before the games start!" he says, only half joking.

"That's illegal here!" snips Claudia, I suppress a laugh, killings illegal even in 11 unless you're a Peacekeeper.

"Well I'm going to show the sponsors that I'm tough. Scare them a little. There's this really young tiny one, I bet I can make him wet his pants!"

Even Claudia laughs at that.

After dinner, I have only enough energy left to pull off my clothes, and fall into bed in my pyjamas.

I'm awoken in the middle of the night by a small thud, I leap out of bed and rush out the room to find Thresh on the fall, fallen over a table. I walk over to help him up, wondering what he's doing out of bed at this hour.

"Thanks." he says, keeping quiet to ovoid waking up the adults.

"Can't sleep?" I ask, being sympathetic. He nods.

"You too?"

"I was sleeping, until now." then add, "But I don't mind."

Sleep holds other horrors that makes living seem less terrifying. I think about telling Thresh I'm grateful but he interrupts me. "You had better get back to sleep then, big today tomorrow huh? Sorry for waking you. Goodnight." I watch him start to walk off but he turns around, and says, "Rue, I promise to try to keep you safe, in the Games and anywhere else you need protecting."

You don't have to." I reply, shocked by his words, why would he have to do that?

"No, I do. For Lillian. And for me."

Then he leaves the room. Leaving my thank you unheard.

I can't face breakfasts the next morning, I delay in my bedroom until it's time to go.

The training rooms are at the bottom of the building, in a gymnasium there are lots of different weapons and obstacle course to try out. A woman named Atala is a very well built, tall woman who explains our sessions.

I choose to start at the camouflage station as it is empty, all the Careers and Thresh head for the weapons part and the rest spread out at the others. I make a note that Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen are wearing identical clothes and staying together at the knot tying station but in resist the urge to go and join them.

The instructor seems pleased with my work and after a while at the station, finding different ways to hide myself up in a tree I know I should move on. I find it hard to find an empty one but see the fire station is free, I glide their avoiding gathering attention, using my skill of creeping to be unnoticed.

The instructor starts to explain how to start a simple fire with wood, only to start again when another girl walks in. She's small but not as small as me, I think she might be from light mousy hair and a freckled face, she looks very hollow and unfed. When the instructor moves away, I find my voice. "Hello."

At first she looks scared but then taking in my size she sees I'm no threat. "Hello." she replies timidly like she's not sure I'm scary or not.

"I'm Rue."

"Anna." I think she must be about 15 or 14 but hunger has stolen any curves she may have has. It's hard to tell her age.

We sit in silence for a few minutes trying to start up a decent fire, after several attempts she finally sends a spark that lights up the wood. A smile flashes across her face, quickly re-replaced with fear.

"Well done." I praise. "Can you show me how to do it please?"

Anna nods and talks me through the best place to start. I watch and listen carefully, until she asks if I'd like to go with her to another area.

"I like having someone to help me. I don't like being alone." she says.

Following her, we make our way boldly to the weapons area, where most of the careers are still trying to show off their skills. I throw a small knife at a dummy, pleased where it rips open it's stomach. It's nice knowing that I can hit a dummy at lease, and although I'd never do it to a real person.

Anna hit a few targets with a knife and then finds a couple short spears, we throw at the same time, hers pierces the arms as mine pierces the leg. We collect the weapons, watching the Careers hit the heart every time. Anna bites her lip so I try my best to say something reassuring.

"They may be strong but they're stupid." I say in my strongest voice. There are 4 of the Careers, the blondes from 1 and the huge boy with the sharper girl form 2. The 2 girl picks up a long knife, runs her finger along the blade and flings it at a dummy, at least 20 meters away. It hits the heart.

Anna walks to the weapon's stand, finding two slingshots. I'm good with my slingshot, as is Anna once I help her a bit, we both hit our target every time.

Over the next few days, Anna and I meet occasionally at some stations but we don't stay together. She doesn't admit it but no doubt mentor told her to keep away for the twelve year old girl who might want help in the arena.

Instead, I find myself watching Katniss. She's always with her partner, Peeta who is very good at camouflage I think. It's interesting, he watches Katniss a lot and I notice the hint of a smile when they talk. I slip in and out of their conversations, following them as closely as I dare. I'm not even sure why.

At the fire making station, I come in and join them, not saying anything. I doubt either of them ever noticed me. As Katniss shows Peeta how to light a fire, he keeps going wrong. After several goes, he still can't get a single spark, Katniss finally grabs his hands to teach him how to do it. He's eyes widen in what I think is shock, until I see him smile.

Then I realise. The holding hands. Him being really happy. Staying together. Him watching her.

I know. Peeta Mellark is in love with Katniss Everdeen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Song Bird

On our last day of training, we have our private sessions. I know what I'm going to do. Climb. It's what I'm best at and hopefully one sponsor might be willing to take me on if I was to need any help. That is, of course, if I don't just die on the first day.

When I am called upon, my knees begin to shake and I wonder if I'll be able to climb at all. Most of the sponsors look tired and pretty bored so I just climb up to the highest apparatus I can see and tip toe along the edge. I reach the end and jump onto the next one, landing perfectly with no wobbling. I hear a slight gasp from the sponsors. While I walk along this one, I look at the sponsors. Almost immediately, I spot the young one Thresh said about, who has ginger hair and black lips. He sits at the back and as we catch eyes, I give a slight smile.

I swing or jump back and forth from the equipment, never faltering. I'm happy with my performance, sure I will at least get a 5 in my training score. I am dismissed and I fly up to floor 11in the elevator that I still despise.

"How did it go?" Melly asks me the second I step in.

"Not too badly. I showed them my climbing."

All three adults and Thresh congratulate me. "How did yours go?" I ask Thresh.

"Terribly." he says casually.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"The wet one didn't cry." I have to laugh, there's not a lot of happy things about our situation but at least Thresh still has a sense of humour.

That evening we all sit around the television to watch the training scores, most people get about a 5, the Careers getting about 8 to 10. The boy from 2 gets a 10, the girl another 10. Anna gets a 5 and I'm glad she did, maybe she showed them her skill with a slingshot.

A 7 flashes up on my screen and I gasp. A 7? That's... great. For someone my size, people must be impressed with me. Thresh receives a 10. Before I even realise what I've done, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"That's great! Well done!" I say, feeling my cheeks warm as he arms hug me back. Peeta scores an 8, Katniss scores an 11! I wonder what she did, I know it must have been impressive. Thresh looks shocked and turns to me. " Do you know what she did?"

I shake my head. I'd like to know.

Claudia, Charles and Melly are all pleased with our results so it's not too bad a night. I still think about Katniss' 11. I doubt she would have shown the other what she was so good at, it would be any good. It must have been a weapon as the sponsors are generally most impressed by the skill to slaughter rather them her ability to tell plants apart from each other.

Later the waiters bring us all a mug of hot chocolate. Thresh passes me the sugar bowl. "Here you go Sugar."

I smile at him, pleased that I've made a friend. I like the nickname sugar too, it's sweet.

We sip our hot chocolate and Claudia, Charles and Melly all go to bed, I can't help but ask, "What did you really do for the sponsors?"

That makes him smile, "I tore up a dummy with almost every weapon."

That would have been impressive. If I could net, I would have thought Thresh could win. He has power, speed and size on his side but I couldn't imagine him killing anyone, not when I've seen him play with Lillian. He's got no more evil in him then me. But since when did you have to be evil to kill?

"What do you think the interviews will be like?" he suddenly asks, causing me to burn my tongue.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the interviews.

"I'm not sure. What do you think he'll ask?"

Thresh clears his throat and will a much too giggly voice for him says, "Hello young Sugar, how are you finding your time at the Capitol?"

I giggle and reply, "Well, apart from your freaky clothes I must say the food is wonderful."

"Very true and you scored a seven in training, what did you do there?"

"I turned myself into a monkey!"

Thresh laughs.

"A monkey? I must say that is an awfully good skill, what else can you turn yourself into?"

"A bird!"

"Bird? Yes, you do remind me of a bird! Why would you want to be a bird?"

"So I could fly home."

_Oh. I hadn't meant to say that. _

Thresh stops laughing.

"I'm sorry Thresh, I didn't want to say that."

He manages a small smile to say I am forgiven but I know I should have kept my mouth shut.

"No, it's fine. Talking about home won't make it any better." he sighs. "I miss home."

"Me too."

"Mum says she'll help look after your family, she told me when she came to say goodbye."

"Thanks you." I say, my voice just above a whisper, talking about home is choking my throat too much. "When you go home, can you tell them that I love them?"

"If I make it home."

That makes me feel better, at least they'll know I won't ever ever forget them, even when I'm so far away.

I blink away my tears but not before one rolls down my cheeks, Thresh gently brushes it away just as I've watched him do to Lillian.

"Goodnight." I say and leave the room.

That night I watch my funeral while I sleep, all my family and Thresh gathered around my dead, cold body but I can't touch or talk to them. Eventually I'm pulled back and I feel myself slipping. Further and further away.


	10. Chapter 10

Song Bird- Chapter 10

The next day is for our mentors to coach us for our interviews, if I'm honest I see no point in spending so much time on answering questions, what's there to learn anyway? They ask, I answer.

When Melly says that she'll be coaching me I'm pleased enough. She's not quite as scary as Charles.

_How many people did she kill?_

Melly seems like she wouldn't hurt a fly but after she shots me yet another sweet smile I ask, "Is it hard to kill people?"

This question takes her off guard because she stops smiling at me, a frown spreading across her face.

"No."she answers eventually, with a slightly pained voice, "It's so easy, I only had to kill two people. I was lucky I guess."

"How were you lucky?"

"In my games there were lots of trees, I was like you, I climbed for a job. It was easy, I hid up the trees watching what people ate to see if it was safe, where traps were. It wasn't too hard to listen and remember. Then... it was like it turned into a winter in one night, snow, ice and no leaves left for cover. I had to climb down and face the last 5 people, all Careers except one."

A shiver rips through my spine as if I was really there with her. "What happened?"

"The Careers got into a fight, they had lots of weapons and I only had a knife."

"Who was the other one?"

Melly throat sounds horse as she says, "The other boy from my district. A twelve year old."

"You killed him?" I say, unable to keep the horror away from my voice.

"No. A girl Career from 4 did, stabbed him right in the back. I killed her. And a boy from 1. It was so easy, I threw a knife, it hit her like she was a dummy and then just dropped. The boy I got with a spear. It wasn't until after I had been crowned that I realised just how I...I...ended two lives. That was the hard part. That...feeling never leaves you Rue. I couldn't go back to 11 much after that. They all saw the monster I was. It became easier to be in the Capitol, no one judges you there because they know no any better. They'll all monsters too."

"You're not a monster."

"You didn't see what I did. I don't want you to die in that arena Rue but this...this isn't life. Not really."

Melly scans the room for any Capitol person who may have been listening but sees no one. Is that what all Victors feel like? That burden they carry? I imagine Thresh returning to 11 to hide himself away from everyone, maybe it would be better if I died so Lillian wouldn't have to see me in pain for the rest of my life.

"You're not a monster Melly." I repeat with more power. "It's not your fault! And now you try to help people every year to survive! So come on, smile! And help me because I need all the help I can get!"

She does smile, even if it doesn't quite reach her blue eyes.

The next few hours are very repetitive, learning how to act, how to laugh. Apparently, I look down when I laugh and I mustn't do that, I must look out the entire time at the audience or at Caesar, the interviewer.

We work for most of the day on what I should say, we stick to my girlish act but with a seven in training, it might be enough that people think I have something special up my sleeve. That night, while our stylists and mentors discuss our outfits that will match our personalties, Thresh and I have a chance to talk for the first time that day.

"Hello Sugar," Thresh says when I step into the room, "How was your day?"

I put on my girlish grin and flutter my eyes as playfully as possible, with a slight giggle and a higher clip to my voice I say, "Just wonderful!"

Thresh can see I'm joking so I answer in my normal voice again, "Hard. It's difficult to try to be somebody else. How was yours?"

"Fine, I am allowed to be myself, as I'm scary and hostile anyway."

"Only around other people, you're nice to me and friendly most of the time."

We spend the best part of an hour talking about our interviews, testing each other on questions, most of mine are answered with small, shy but giggly comments and Thresh just gives one word answers. We avoid talking about home as it's too painful and I actually have a bit of fun. I wish Thresh could have taught me instead of Melly, he gives me some answers that are smart or funny or witty. Good ones that I can use that don't require too much thinking.

Finally, we are forced to try out some questions about home, ones that Caesar is most likely to ask about, the questions are mostly given to him of course but Caesar finds a way to make sure he gets the right answers. He's very good at making tributes seem good.

Afterwards we decide we need a break so Thresh and I teach each other small things to remember in the arena, like what plants to eat. We are in the middle of talking about the best places to find water, when the adults walk in, disrupting our conversation. I'm not sure why but I don't like to talk to Thresh in front of the adult, I prefer to talk to him when there's nobody else around so we stop talking.

I listen to the adults talk to Thresh and me for a while but I soon zone out, I think I must have drifted off because when I wake up, it's dark outside. What's worse is I've managed to fall asleep on Thresh's shoulder, not that he's noticed because he's asleep too. Now without his frown, he looks so peaceful. I think about going to my room but I feel too alone in there. Quietly, I find a blanket and pull it over the both of us, meaning to just lie down and think but my eyes are too heavy and once again I drift of into my dreams.

The next day is for our stylist, when I wake up, Thresh already is awake but hasn't moved. I give him a quizzed look and he says, "I didn't want to wake you."

I move so he can get out and then run into my bedroom to take a shower, usually my nightmares wake me up with plenty of time to spare but not today. While I wonder if my dreams were actually nightmares last night, I pull on some clothes. My stylist will have me out of them again in next to know time. Before I go, I remember that Ancealia wouldn't let to eat last time, so I go to get breakfast.

While I munch toast, Thresh joins me at the table.

"Hi." he mutters, lacking his normal niceness.

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Thresh nods his head towards out mentors and Claudia. "Not here. Meet me later?"

I nod,confused, while Thresh stands up and leaves. He didn't even have anything to eat.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" shrieks Ancealia. I have a feeling she isn't talking about me but her new dress that I am wearing.

It's very much like my chariot dress, but it's much bigger and heavier. The leaves have been changed slightly to lighter frillier layers, to match my 'girlish' personality. The bottom is much more spread out, circling me and there is no halo around my head but flowers have been woven into my still curled hair. Ancealia stencils lots of coloured flowers onto my arms and onto my nails. But the best part is on my back. Peeking out from behind me is my own set of wings that flutter like magic.

I feel like I'm a field.

I don't mind my outfit but it's so...unlike me. The flower remind me of home but there too Capitol like. The wings remind me of what I told Thresh, about wanted to fly home. I really wish I around waiting to be told where to go, Thresh comes to talk to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks kindly, his eyes looking up and down my outfit.

"Nervous, and you?"

"Okay I think. It's going to be hard, being the one everyone's looking at when it's my turn."

My own eyes wonder around his outfit, the death flowers on him almost look like they are dripping with blood. For effect I guess. He hasn't been drawn on but his longish, messy hair has been scraped back and slightly coloured with more red.

"Sweet as sugar." he mutters so quietly I'm not sure I heard him correctly.

"Yeah, I like this dress."

"Not the dress."

I curse myself for blushing again, he's trying again to cheer me up and I curtsy at him. I could have sworn I saw his eyes water.

"Are you aright?."

"Of course. It's just, you mind me so much of her."

I want to ask him who he means. Lillian? But we are called.

Then we step through the gigantic door and I am blinded by light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Song Bird

The city circle is too bright for me, there are so many people surrounding the stage it's unbelievable. District 11 is huge but I've never seen so many people altogether.

I watch all the other tributes walk up to the stage, one by one for their 3 minutes with Caesar. The girl from one, who's name is Glimmer (what a stupid name) is wearing practically nothing. I feel grateful for the length of my dress. She poses and flirts openly with Caesar, even though he's about 60 years old. It's hard to tell how much of him is fake and how much is real. The boy is less stunning and I think he's name is Marvel.

The huge boy from 2 is called Cato and like Thresh, he only uses short, low answers. The girl is mysterious. The boy from seven who cried when he was reaped, still looks so sad and lost now, Caesar purposefully avoids talking about his home, I think he got a 3 in training. Anna is so shy naturally that Caesar has to repeat most of what she says. She looks good thought, wearing her dress made of so many different fabrics of all different colours.

Before I know it, it's my own turn to be interviewed. I wobble to where I am suppose to stand and stare at Caesar nervously, unsure what to say. He shakes my sweaty hand.

"Hello Rue. You do look just delightful in your outfit here. A bird?"

I draw in a deep breath and put on my biggest smile. "Yes, I'm a bird with my own set of wings! Aren't they lovely?"

I can here an "awww!" come from the audience as I shake my shoulders so my wings dance. Caesar pats them gently.

"Yes, now Rue, how do you feel about the Capitol? Are you enjoying it so far?"

"It's been quite an experience really! Everyone is so nice and willing to help and..." I struggle, unable to think of anything else that's even remotely true, I think of Thresh. "And I love sugar!"

"The sugar? Yes we do have a lot of sugar here. Can't eat to much of it myself, it's bad for my teeth! What did you have it with?"

"The hot chocolate! I didn't know what that was before. I burnt my tongue!" I poke out my tongue slightly encase anyone didn't hear.

That causes some laughs in the audience so Caesar waits before continuing. "And I think everyone here was mighty impressed with your training score! A seven wasn't it? A big score for one so small."

Smiling, I nod my head to him.

"So what's your biggest strength in the arena?"

Thresh asked me this before, I already know what to answer. "I'm very hard to catch, and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years."says Caesar sincerely and then my time is up, I flutter back, proud of myself.

It's Thresh's turn next. He barley speaks for most of the time, grunting yes or no. It's as effective as anything, half the people look amazing, the other half impressed. Caesar tries to get him to talk more.

"What do you think sets you apart from most of the other tributes?"

"Brains." he answers gruffly, causing a few laughs.

"So, there must be someone at home you'd like to win for?"

He just nods.

"Who?"

Thresh waits a few seconds to reply, looking around audience before finally back at Caesar who's waiting patiently.

It's the only word in his interview that shows any other emotion other then anger.

"Bell."

Then his buzzer goes off and he walks back without saying goodbye. Who's Bell? His girlfriend? I've never heard him mention her but then why would he tell me?

I try to catch his eyes but he purposefully stares at the floor, avoiding eye contact, is he continuing his hard boy act?

I turn my attention back to the interviews where Katniss has just taken to the stage. She looks breath-takingly beautiful, her dark eyes are shining brightly, mesmerizing everyone. Red has been weaved into her dark hair two, making it look thicker then it already is. Her skin appears to glow from underneath with red lips and huge eyelashes that throw off light. Her entire body is covered in shimmering golden yellow dust.

Her dress is made of hundreds of coloured, shiny gems hat when she moves, it makes her look like she is covered in more flames. She outshines the rest of us.

"So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from district 12. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?"

I can tell she's nervous, moving her hands around each over again and again. She pauses only for a minute as if thinking about everything she has seen since she first arrived.

"The lamb stew." she says, opening her eyes in shock when she gets a few laughs, I doubt her angle to play was humorous.

Caesar continue to talk to her about the stew, it's funny and she starts to spin. More flames fly and and flick franticly around her and I bit my lip to stop from whimpering. It's so beautifully brilliant but it looks so dangerous. I keep waiting for her to scream and the flames to fry through her skin.

I pay more attention when she talks about volunteering.

"Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."

I feel tears brimming in the back of my eyes, I know how she feels and it makes me think of my own family, that feeling that they'll not with me makes my insides tear apart.

_Prim might never see her sister again. Same as I may never see mine again._

After Katniss finish, I know she doesn't want to win either, just like me all she wants is to go home. To Prim.

Peeta takes to the stage, and him and Caesar start to talk about roses. I like him too, he's funny and I know how he feels about Katniss, it's not hard to work out.

""I don't think it's going to work out. Winning... won't help in my case." Peeta says sadly.

"Why ever not?"

Peeta blushes a bright red. "Because...because...she came here with me."

Hundreds of people gasp as they find out what I already knew. I turn to Katniss who had turned away from the camera, she's now red too but I see a tiny frown.

_She doesn't feel the same way. _

Either that or she doesn't believe him.

I sigh.

Even love can't survive the arena.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Song Bird

Avoiding the rest of the tributes except Peeta, I make my way towards the building. Peeta is getting shot dirty looks from the rest of the tributes. They all think he's lying too. He's the only one in the elevator so I quickly jump in I'm not sure what I'm going to stay but I know he has spotted me looking at him. Unable to speak any words I give him a small smile. He turns to look away without returning it.

"Peeta!" I say loudly, clamping my hand over my mouth the moment I say it, it makes him stop and look at me, a softer expression on his face. The blonde hair has been pushed back but he had been running his hands through it, it's now coming forward again

"Katniss...I don't think she believes you."

His blue eyes widen in shock. "What?", he questions. "Oh. You do?"

Nodding my head I say, "Yes, you really do don't you?"

"More then anything."

"I'm sorry Peeta."

Then we both go to walk away, he calls back, "Good luck in the arena Rue."

"You too."

Then I step out the elevator onto my floor.

It hits me like a bullet.

_This could be my last night. _

It almost step back, realising the pounding of my head is agony, I hadn't even noticed I had had a headache. Ever part of my body is screaming from being picked at all today. The lights in the room seem brighter then the city circle.

I shut my eyes and feel myself topple backwards.

When I open my eyes I see four adults all looking at me, very concerned.

"What...what happened?" I stammer, feeling sick and dizzy.

Thresh helps me to sit up, it makes me feel slightly better.

Melly answers softly, "You fainted."

"Don't worry," says Thresh, "I caught you before you hit your head."

"Thanks. That was lucky."

"Lucky for you maybe, for someone so small, you're very difficult to carry."

"Thanks." I repeat, trying to stand up. Charles steadies me.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thanks...I'm hungry."

Thresh laughs at me with Melly, who tells me that dinner will be served soon but I have to get out of my dress first. After a long shower, where I scrub off all my make-up and flowers I put a fluffy top and a pair of long, flowing trousers. My headache is fading which is on the brighter side, I can't be sick tomorrow, games start at 10.

When I sit down to eat, Claudia is giving Ancealia an earful about how she didn't let me eat today.

"She needs food to keep strong, what if she had fainted on stage? She would have looked weak and pathetic!"

"It's alright Claudia, it doesn't matter, I think I managed that without fainting."

"You were perfect Rue." corrects Charles.

Then the subject changes to Katniss and Peeta.

Star-crossed lovers.

"It's obviously a special plan to get them sponsors! I mean, they barley know each other, how can they be in love?" complains Charles.

"It's not!" I sat, harsher then I meant. I lower my voice. "He really does love her!"

"Don't be ridiculous Rue! How can it be true?"

"It is! I can tell, I watched them both. He loves her!"

Charles opens his mouth to argue but Thresh cuts in.

"He does. Rue can always tell these things."

Most of the rest of the meal is in silence, I want to make it better but find no way that doesn't evolve

me saying that I am wrong. I am not wrong.

Claudia compliments the waiters on the meal, her loud voice ringing through the empty atmosphere. I'm too tired to care really. Why would us going to die tomorrow be any different to her? She does this every year. Meets two new people, gets them here, eats with them then watches them die.

Eventually, they all leave for bed, once again leaving Thresh and I alone. I forgot he wanted to talk to him. We walk over to the sofa, with another cup of hot chocolate. Thresh holds out the sugar to me.

"Here you go Sugar." he open our conversation with the same words, it makes me smile still.

"Thanks, what did you want talk to me about?"

Thresh shifts in his seat. "Okay, so I have something I wanted to tell you, before...before the Games."

He takes in a breath, it's so quiet I could almost hear our heart breathing.

"So, do you remember who I said I wanted to win for?"

"Yes, Bell?"

"Yes, but do you know who Bell is?"

I shake my head.

"She's my sister."

His sister? I didn't even know he had a sister, I've never seen her before.

"I didn't think you'd know her, I wish you had. She was so sweet, so kind, so lovely. She could make anyone smile."

His eyes drift off to see something I'll never be able to see.

"Was?"

"Do you remember the Games four years ago?"

I shake my head again, that was the year Lillian was about to be born, she was born during the Games were taking place. I didn't watch the Games much that year, if at all as I couldn't leave Mum and she couldn't walk to the town to the television to watch it.

"Bell was entered, her first year. She was only in there once."

I think about it, Melly was our last district winner.

_She died. _

"Thresh...I'm so sorry." I can't think of anything else to say.

"I wanted to volunteer, for the boy. The boy was picked first, a fifteen year old and then Bell was called out. It.. it was too late to volunteer! Why wouldn't they just let me?" His voice is raised as he covered his head with his hands. He continues.

"No one would volunteer for her, I had to say goodbye. It wasn't fair! She was so brave, played at the same angle as you. The shy, girly twelve year old. She even had Melly and Charles as mentors, Ancealia was even her stylist. Why did it have to be you?"

"It's alright Thresh, maybe it won't be the same, maybe..." I trail off.

Maybe I'll win? Maybe I won't die? Then he will! He'll survive? Then he'll be just like Melly, refusing to come back to 11. Lillian won't have him any more, he won't be there to protect her now I can't!

"I don't want you to die! It's not fair what the Capitol do! You're so much like her, when I first met you, I thought it was like you were the same person, so kind, and nice and optimistic. You both care about your family so much! At first I didn't want to be around you, the consent reminder of someone I loved, who I couldn't save but now...now it's like I'm at the Games with her."

He pauses, uncovering his face, his dark eyes finding mine. They are swimming with tears.

"I can tell her what I think of her dress, see how she reacts to all the Capitol stuff and how she did at training! I can finally help her to live!But it's not going to work! I couldn't help her then and I can't help you now! And I'm so sorry Rue, I wish I could just let you go home, just protect you and let you go home!. I'll try, I promise. I will help you where ever I can, I want to die! I want to join Bell!"

He stares at me and I wonder who he thinks I am now, who is he telling this too?

"I'm not Bell, Thresh. Saving me isn't going to bring her back, I'm so sorry too but it's not! But you have helped me, as I'm sure you helped her too. Just knowing you wanted to volunteer for her will have helped her, it does for me with my family! And you keep making me smile, helping me just get through the days until I have to go to the Games. You've saved me from hating my last days and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Carefully, I wrap my arms around him while he finishes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"She knows Thresh, Bell will know you're sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

_I hate goodbyes._

Today I have to say goodbye to everyone, properly forever. My last night is filled with thoughts of Thresh and his sister Bell.

_Now I know why he wants to protects me._

_Now I know why he is always nice to me._

_Now I know why he walked out when Katniss got to volunteer for her sister._

_Now I know that even if Thresh is the Victor, he doesn't win._

There's nothing I can do to make his sister come back, all I can do is hope that he'll except that I have to die so he can live and that's what Bell would have wanted. Breakfast is eaten very quickly, Thresh doesn't say a single word. I don't want to leave like this, where everyone is cold and sad.

"So, any last advice for today then?"

Melly glances to Charles. "Make sure you keep out of the fighting Rue. Thresh, only start fights you know you can win. Find water, keep moving and stay as far away from the Careers base as you can, it will properly be at the Cornucopia."

We both nod, listening to the same advise again but it helps me a little. Ancealia gets to be with me right up until I leave so I have to say goodbye to Melly, Claudia and Charles now.

"Thank you..for everything you have done for me." I say quietly, giving them a hug in turn. Melly looks like she is close to tears but Charles seems calm. He doesn't care at all. When he bends down to hug me he whispers in my ear, "See you on the other side."

Still trying to give me hope at least, maybe he cares just a bit. Him and Melly must now go and try to sign up sponsors, hopefully Thresh will have lots, enough for anything he might need during the Games. Claudia say goodbye with tears, saying how brilliant we both will be.

I can't even look at Thresh.

The adults leave for a final goodbye between the two tributes, I heavily pull my eye up to meet his.

"If they are not trees then come find me okay? If there are trees, you'll be safer in them but if it's just...a wasteland or something I'll protect you."he says urgently.

"Stay safe. Please Thresh, don't try...anything bad for me, I can look after myself."

"I'll try, just..find me okay? Do you promise?"

"I promise."

As he bends down to hug me, wiping the tears from my cheeks, I have a horrible feeling that this is another promise I am going to have to break.

On the hover craft, I try not to think of anything but the arena and my plans of what I was going to do.

If there are tree, my plan was simple- hid out, find out what I can eat from watching the other tributes, find out where is rigged with traps and something I wasn't hadn't told Melly about.

_I'm going to help the others._

Melly and Charles told me that I couldn't help anyone but I don't believe them, they just wasn't me to be selfish and stay safe. I'm not going to kill anyone and I'm certainly not going to watch anyone die. I'm not from the Capitol, but this year, I can help! I don't have to sit and watch others suffer until they die, I know I can't help everyone to live but they don't have to die unhappily. If I can just help them find water and food, maybe I'll have some people who will kill me quickly.

_If I can find food and water. _

_Or if I survive the blood bath. _

Stay positive, I think to myself over and over again. Telling yourself you are going to die isn't going to help.

I have no idea how long I have to be in the hovercraft so I just sit down and sip water slowly.

My arm stings from the tracker that was injected into my skin, so they can always find me in the arena. I try to force some food into me as I have no idea how long it may be until I eat again.

_Forever. _

No. Stay positive. Ancealia isn't talking to me, too used to this I guess but then the windows black out, she stiffens. We're closer to the arena.

"Rue..." she starts slowly and I turn to face her, her make up isn't well applied today, suggesting she put it on in a hurry or with a shaking hand. I look down at her hands and they are shaking.

_Is she scared of flying?_

"Look Rue, I know you don't like me but I'm not all evil. I try to help you and all the other tributes."

"I know, you're just doing your job, you're good at it too."

"But what if my job isn't what I want to do? I don't like meeting two people every year, fixing them up and then being the last person they see before they die! I can't find ways to comfort them, not any more. I used to think it was good, what they were doing but now...now I just see this is a way of slaughtering children for fun!"

I feel my mouth hang open. She really did care, even if it was only a little.

"So quit your job! Do what you really want to do. You have a choice of what _your_ life will be. Take it!"

"What if I'm too scared?"

"I'm scared too! All of us are, even the Careers! But your life isn't like the Games, you don't have to die!"

"I might."

What kind of job could you die at? Mining? Factory work? Higher up in the Capitol ranks where murder is used as a problem solver?

"Would you rather live unhappily then die happy?" I ask, thinking about Melly, how her life is built on lies upon lies, she hates the Games, hates the Capitol, hates herself but still smiles like she loves it. It isn't fair!

Ancealia smiles for the first time since we started talking. Just in time as I can feel we have stopped.

_I'm here._

We land in weird tube thing and then I'm into the launch room, where I will be the only tribute to all of the things in it. The Games take part in a different place every year, this will only be the home of where 23 people die. I do a very quick calculation, my maths skills are practically limited to basic adding, subtracting, division and multiplication but even still, I can work out that about 1 thousand

children have died because of the Games, not to mention all the other children who die of starvation because of the Capitol. Their own list of people they have killed must be in the thousands and thousands.

I take a quick shower, pulling my hair up into a ponytail so it won't get in my face and I see the clothes I must wear in the arena. They are basic, dull and everyone must wear the same, simple trousers, light green shirt with a black clothes and sturdy shoes, made for running.

After I am dressed Ancealia walks in a spreads out her fingers to show me a grass woven necklace with a wooden flower falling at the bottom.

_My token! _

That the weird Capitol woman gave me... Lilac. I haven't even thought of her or my gift since the train, I can't think why I should wear it.

_When you are far from home it will help you find your way back._

Right now, I am further from home as I've ever been. I think I want a piece of home with me now. I tie it around my neck, rubbing the flower to calm myself.

Breath.

As I step into the tube that will bring me into Games, Ancealia kisses me on the cheek and gives me a quick hug. "See you on the other side." She must have been talking to Charles, he said the same thing. "Good luck Rue."

Then the tube pushes me up and my eyes are filled with daylight. A voice roars,

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Song Bird

The first thing I notice about the arena is that there are lots of trees, a forest of them behind me,i smile, I may be able to survive the first day after all, if I make it to them in time. In front of me is the gigantic, golden Cornucopia in the shape of a horn with a mouth at least 3 times my size. Inside, it is filled with everything a tribute needs to stay alive, what I need!

However, the Careers will be heading straight for the centre to all the magnificent weapons and then they will work their way out, killing anyone who they can. There are supplies littered around, but they become less useful as they get further from the Cornucopia. I look at my feet.

There's a backpack right next to me, I almost gasp out loud. No one else has anything that good next to them, it must be a mistake..or a trap. I can't rule out the possibility that the backpack is filled with something really heavy like rocks and it will slow me down. I decide to grab it anyway and if it's too heavy, drop it.

The sixty seconds must almost be up now, I search for Thresh amongst the other tributes all ready to sprint off. I see him, in-between two Careers, that has to have been fixed. He might be about to beat Cato and the other girl from one with strength but once they have weapons he won't be that lucky.

I'm next to the cripple boy from 10 and a girl with red hair I think got a 6 at training. I hope it wasn't in one on one combat because then, I'd be screwed. She doesn't seem to be looking at me thought but at the forest behind me, I search for anything that looks like it leads to water and then have a better idea.

For a second, it's as if the whole world stops...but only for a second because then everyone moves at the same time, running in different directions at different speeds. I see a flash of the red hair heading in the forest and the boy hobbles in the opposite direction to the Cornucopia. I snatch up the bag, which is a muddy brown colour and quite light and head for the largest tree that surrounds the field. I reach it in a minute and search for anyone watching me.

I put my foot on every branch I can reach, climbing higher and hight, moving the branches and pine leaves as little as possible. I stick close to the centre and when I'm at around 15 meters I stop still to rest. I know there will be people who can throw this high, so I keep checking the ground for any signs that someone saw me climb.

From here I have a perfect view. The fighting continues, and I can hear the screams of victims, I sit on the branch curled up in a ball to catch my breath, willing myself to look out at all the people.

I slowly climb to the thickest branch to a cluster of leaves that will disguise me and from here, I can see the whole field where most of the battle is going on. There are several fights going on, all at once both between the Careers and all the other people. Some are bloody and slow, others are so quick it's hard to see who's winning.

About five bodies are already lay down on the floor, I look at each one but don't see Thresh's body. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Next I look for Katniss but I don't see her anywhere either, she must have ran for it. I spot the huge boy from two, Cato with a sword in hand, advancing on a tiny, cowering person. As he reaches him, I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his last moments.

When I open them, there's another body lying on the floor.

Finally, I see Thresh, he's not killing anyone but has a knife in his hand and a back pack, no one seems to attack him but he narrowly dodges a thrown knife. Then Cato sprints towards him, sword pulled back ready to attack. I clasp onto the branch so tightly, that my hands turn white. My teeth chew on the bottom of my lips so I don't cry out to Thresh, within seconds it's bleeding.

Thresh turns just in time to duck as the sword swings for his head, kicking out Cato's feet so he trips to the ground, falling heavily on his back. In the time it takes Cato to get up, Thresh is ready for a fight, but his knife if still in his belt. He hits Cato's hand, causing him to drop the sword and kicks it a few meters.

Cato leaps at him, a fist comes in contact with Thresh's skin but even from up here, I can see him laughing. Thresh is taunting him! The sponsors must be loving this, as well as the viewers! As long as Thresh is winning the fight it okay. Thresh hits Cato hard in the stomach, making him double over in pain, then turns to run away.

He jogs causally in the direction of a enormous field with lots of different colours in it.

It is the only place where no trees surrounding it.

It is the only place that no one else seems to be in.

I pull back, realising why Thresh has gone there.

It is the only place, I cannot see him die, if he does.

It digs at the back of my head, there must be plenty of other reasons to go there but I think it was this one that made him choose it, he could find food and shelter in the forest, he doesn't need to hide.

Surprisingly, I can see Peeta among the people who are in the Cornucopia and not one of the victims, he is searching through the supplies, in the middle with one of the Careers! No! He mustn't die!

Wait... they're not attacking him. Why is he not dead?

He must have joined the Careers! Why the Careers let him join them? Yes, he's strong and smart but he shows no sign of wanting to kill.

But then, he knows things. About the girl who outscored them all in training, who has sponsors and secrets talents. He knows Katniss! That must be why they kept him!

_But then..._

No. I refuse to believe that Peeta was lying, he was so in love with her, I could tell by the way he looked at her, he must be protecting her! That is why...at least I really hope so.

Another small boy, I think from 6 is making his way towards the trees, having been searching for food or water or anything useful, but Clove is too fast for him, she catches him up and I watch her dig a knife into his back before slitting his throat, silencing his cries for help. She kicks his dead body away and cleans the blood from her knife, smiling the entire time.

I recount the bodies on the floor, nine. Nine people who's families are mourning them right now, who I had spoken to or slept in the the building as. All gone. I wish I could see who was lying on the floor better, I wonder if Anna is in that pile or the boy from 9 who I sat next to eat one day. He was tiny for a 14 year old, although was still much bigger then me. He had a thin, lean body and said that he had a little brother called Catullus who was only 6. The whole time we chatted, he smiled and I knew that he knew he could not win. He was happy through out it all.

_I didn't even know his name. _

I decide that I need to get as far away as possible from the camp. The tress are close enough together that it'd easy to hop or walk from one tree to another, making good time as well. I head away from the edge, towards higher land, thinking there may be water up high.

The Careers will go looking for anyone near by soon, properly leaving one of them to look after the equipment they have, I expect there will be even more deaths by the morning. Hopefully, none of the careers will think anyone is in the tree tops. Most people would have ran as fast as they can but I know that making a steady pace is vital. I can't outrun anyone if I'm out of breath.

I wonder about climbing higher but decide if anyone could see me, it would give my position away anyway. If they see me, there's no hope. It would just be a waiting game.

I think back to the weapons at the Cornucopia, lots of spears that could reach me from up here, a bow and arrow that could too.

Fortunately, I can't seem to hear anyone except myself, I keep stopping and listening for sounds but I can only hear the occasional bird singing. I catch sight of a flick of redness in the distance and know it must be the girl from 5 with the brightest red hair I've ever seen who I was next too.

She was ever so quiet in training in training, I never saw her at the weapons station but she had a go in the camouflage one, though she would never be able to hide her bright hair. She was brilliant with the edible plants test, only getting one wrong. I helped her then and we spoke for a moment. I run my finger through my own hair, glad that it's so dark.

I have no idea how long it's been since the Games began but my legs are starting to hurt from being crouched down for so long so I stretch them out, walking straight up along the branches feeling the sun beat down on my face. It's never this warm in 11. Hopefully, it will be a bit colder tonight.

**Snap. **

My legs snap in, there's somebody under me. The twigs are snapping. I freeze and try to cover my rapid breathing.

"Shhhh!" I hear someone whisper, a girl. "I think I heard something!"

I'm sure she can hear my heart beating, but after a few minutes I slowly and carefully move slightly so I can see if they know I'm here. I gasp as I see a pair of eyes starting right at me, opened in shock at the sight of me.

Bright blue eyes.

Peeta's eyes.

"There's nothing here. Lets move on." he says loudly to the others and they continue on to the left Peeta turns to look at me one last time and gives me a tiny nod.

Peeta Mellark _is _good, and he just saved my life!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Song Bird

After waiting until I am sure the careers have gone out of ear range, I carry on in the opposite direction, being more careful then before. I feel a bit of happiness that Peeta is truly helping me, he is good and protecting Katniss. I carry on walking for hours, thinking of my plans.

One. Two, three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

I count the sound of the canon firing. Eleven dead, only thirteen to go. It's late afternoon and all the fighting is over, the bodies have been removed and are no longer here. At their homes, tears will be being shed, and I dread the moment tears are falling at my own house but I will no longer be at home to brush them away.

Tonight, I'll see who is dead. I think of Anna, knowing I did not see her body on the floor but she might be dead now, the boy from 8, the girl from 5, Thresh and Katniss, all of them might die if they haven't already. All but one certainly will.

I don't want any of them to die! I know them, I've met them and talked to them! Katniss' sister Prim will have no sister, Catullus will have no brother, my family will be without me! Our parents will have one less person to love! It's just not fair!

After at least another hour of walking, only seeing the occasionally squirrel, bird or rabbit but no water, I take a break to search through my bag for something to drink. I'm not disappointed with my pack, a block of wood, two pairs of spare socks, a sheet of plastic, earmuffs, some meat with crackers, some spare elastic for a slingshot a few chunks of bread and then right at the bottom, a small water skin, filled with water!

I want to drink it all right away but tell myself to sip at it for I have no idea how long it will have to last me. I think about the block of wood and realise that I don't have a weapon. It's a perfect size for a slingshot, all I would need is a knife to carve it and I have the elastic! It's a brilliant pack for me, it's like it was designed for me to have it!

After debating whether or not to set up a camp now, I decide to carry on for a little while longer. I am tired but want to get as far away as possible before I really have to stop, the sooner I find water, the better. I know I will be safer in the trees but I climb to the floor, hoping to see some sign of mud to indicate where water will be.

That's when I notice that the dusty dirt has been recently walked on, with a small round lump of dirt where someone has trodden on it. It's one of the only patches that isn't covered in leaves or twigs. Immediately I start to worry but the Careers couldn't have gotten this far, this quickly. I would have seen them for sure. My head thinks to all the tributes that could beat me in a fight, most of them I suppose but anyone who got this far must not have stayed at the Cornucopia so they will have either no or bad weapons.

Even still, I search the floor and find a sharp, jagged rock that will protect me slightly in an attack. If I get a few seconds to escape I can climb a tree and stay up there. The attack cannot wait in a place with no water for that long and will have to move on. I can hold up in a tree at least for two days with my small amount of food and water.

I stayed up in a tree with no water for over a day last year.

It was **July(?)**and it was a day of work for most of us as it was the day before the end of harvest. We had been working with little sleep for a month so many of us were tired and over worked. I had spent most of the time in the trees to begin with but then the tree people had to work on the floor. I was set the job of rolling bags of food to the loaders. After 5 bags my back was aching so much I couldn't stand up straight for more then 1 minute. Lots of the children had to become rollers as so many had the flu. Some of them died and the other were far to sick to work. Myself, Tecitus and Cassia were helping each other with our bags, working together to take the weight.

We were working hard when one of our bags caught a rock and tore, spilling grain onto the floor. Each one of us tried to hide it, in the bushes, among the dirt as if anyone saw what had happened, we were to be whipped. Cassia was crying as I fixed the little hole, stopping the grain from coming out. When we got the loader, they said the bag felt lighter then usual.

I remember Thresh was there, I'd forgotten all about it. He said that the man was getting stronger and it was still the same weight as always. Before now, I had always thought he just got it wrong, but now I know he was trying to protecting me even then.

Even with Thresh's comment, the loader still called the Peacekeeper who declared that we had been careless and dropped some grain. Cassia burst into tears.

"It was me." I said strongly to him. "I dropped the grain and they didn't know." Pointing a finger at Tecitus and Cassia, the Peacekeeper knew who I was and took me to the mayor who said that as the bag was small, and I was a minor, I was only to be whipped once.

_Whipped. _

They didn't whip me in public, like they usually do or tie my hands up. But I had taken one look at the whip and almost fainted with shock. It was huge. I shut my eyes tightly and then I felt a slapping pain on the right hand that felt as though it was on fire. I scream, turned and ran as fast as I could away from the Peacekeeper, unto the forest and climbed a tree, my face wet from tears and sweat.

I shock with fear as I had done wrong, they had another reason to hit me. The whipping was over, but I had run away.

The pain was unbearable, I wanted to tear off my flesh but I clench my jaw tightly and cried and cried. I was too scared to move, I don't like the sight of my blood and as I looked at the ugly huge gash I felt dizzy and sick.

For the whole day and night, I drifted in and out of concisions, waking only to find there was no less pain in my arm, I could go down but I didn't want them to whip me again. Eventually, when my mouth was completely dry and my eyes could hardly stay open, I tried to climb down the tree. I fell out about 5 or so meters landing on my hand which gave a crack and then started to hurt too.

I stood up, shaking all over and walked until I reached the edge of the trees, seeing in my blurred eyes there were people nearby. My foot felt out of place, my arm was hurting so much I couldn't even move it and my hand felt like somebody was pulling it.

The last thing before I blacked out I could heard was someone calling my name in my ear and the sound of birds chirping nearby.

I woke up a few hours later in my own bed, my mother sat by my side. I was still in a lot of pain but she sang to me while I sipped on water. After I was finished, she gave me a few spoonfuls of something really sweet and I fell to sleep again.

As I walk under the trees, I can't help but wish my Mother was here to sing to me now, I hear the birds above me calling to one another and I recognise the song of a Mockingjay. It copies a humans voice almost perfectly, we have them in 11.

I whistle a small quiet tune, and one of the black and white birds sings in back to me, so I carry on. Several more birds start to sing and I start to laugh, seeing if the little once can pick up on the harder sounds. I spot a really tiny one, with a lot of white on it's front, it's the tiniest Mockingjay I've even seen. I laugh more when it tries to sing, chocking on a few of the notes.

"It's alright little one, you'll get it soon!" I say, then clamp my hands over my mouth. I was being so loud, I wait to see if anyone heard me but there is silence, even the birds have flown away from me.

I feel more alone then ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Song Bird

As night falls, I know I must make a camp. I find a tall tree with lots of pine leaves on it to cover me where I curl up tightly, regretting saying I hope it was cooler tonight as the temperature has dropped significantly and I can feel nothing but chills.

I pull up my hood and put on my extra socks as gloves, I want to sleep but I can't bring myself to close my eyes, knowing that someone might me able to see me. It's not too late and I hear the anthem beginning to play across the whole arena. It startles me wide awake now, knowing that I will see who has dies during the bloodbath.

The girl from 3.

The boy from 4.

I feel tears forming in my eyes.

The boy from 5.

Both from 6.

Both from 7.

The boy from 8.

Both from 9.

My tears spill as I think of Catullus. His brother was so brave and now he's already going home.

The girl from 10.

All dead. All gone.

So all the Careers but one survived, that's no surprise. One boy from 3 left, the orange haired girl must have gotten away in time, Anna made it! The cripple boy from 10 who I stood next to in the beginning must have fled strait away, he will be struggling as he took no supplies with him. Thresh and me. Katniss is alive! I'm so glad for her and her sister but in a way, unhappy that I'm happy. I should be only wanted Thresh to win. And Peeta Mellark.

13 left. 12 to die. One to survive.

I pull off my socks/gloves and carry on walking on the ground, keeping track of my path encase I leave a trail. I think about what happens if I run into the other person. There's a tiny part of me, that wants it to be near somebody else, so I know this is not just my nightmare. It could be Katniss or Anna and I secretly hope that they will not try to kill me. I don't think either of them would, but the arena an make people go mad like that.

I doubt that either of them will form an alliance with me, I wouldn't want to be a burden and be the reason somebody dies. Although if Katniss...

She wouldn't want me. When Peeta pointed out that I was watching them, I heard her ask what she should do about it. If she wanted to talk to me, she could of. I have to face that just because I feel like we are alike, it doesn't mean she likes me. To her, I am nothing more then a tribute even if she remembers me.

I see some more twigs have been snapped by somebodies foot and I am more worried that I am in danger, for I am only walking and if the Careers have been running for the last few hours, they will be close right now. I fine a good tree, climb it and carry on jumping from tree to tree. Moving as quietly as possible. I rest several times in the next few hours, taking sips from my precious water supply and I chew some pine to keep my mouth busy. It's getting harder to see so I slow down. I decide that now must be a good time to rest, when the Careers and everyone are tired or sleepy. I sit down on a think branch and even in the darkness spot a bush. I drop myself down to the floor, to see if there are any edible berries on it, remembering I should have been checking along the way. Inside however, I only find leaves. Disappointed, I decide that I should get some sleep.

I re-climb the tree, and settle down in the branch, belting myself in tightly so I won't fall. I am well covered and should be able to sleep. Katniss finding can wait until morning. It feels like I've just shut my eyes when I awake. I've not been sleeping long, it's still night time. I stare at the sky for a few moment and spot black smoke coming from not too far away.

Most people would have run for it but I wait, none of the Careers would give their position away that easily, no one that bright would either. It could be Katniss or one of the others who are too cold. I know it's a stupid thing to do but I must be closer then the Careers, I'll be able to get there first and warn them away.

I stand up in the tree, silently pulling in my pack and then climb up a more branches, then along more trees to get closer, carefully not making a sound. After a few From here I can see the person, who has lit a fire.

_Anna. _

No Anna! They will see, they will be able to find you! The smoke will give you away. I feel dread burning my insides as I move along a few more trees. I step forward slightly and hear my branch under my foot snap loudly as I see who else is here.

_Katniss._

Almost missing her, I watch as she sits up slightly in her black sleeping bag, looking angry and annoyed. Of course she is angry at her position being given away. She is a few hundred meters from Anna and not that well disguised, she is a hanging target.

Realising Anna has minutes to get away before either Katniss or someone else kills her, I move to tell her to run, but I hear the sounds of running feet first. It must be the pack of Careers. They got here so quickly! I'm too late to help.

_Please wake up Anna. _

_Please run away. _

_Please don't die._

Her fire skills, the ones she taught me are going to be what kill her! No no no no no no! A pack of five careers and a very battered Peeta Mellark are here. They are heading for her and I only have enough bravery to whisper her name.

"Anna!"

Either I, or the sounds of the Careers wake her up as she opens her eyes wide in shock at the sight of the Careers around her. Cato draws her sword and I step back slightly, snapping a twig. Only Anna hears in and looks right at me, with nothing but a terrified expression.

"Please!" she sobs, not to the Careers but to me.

Then Cato's sword strikes her stomach, Anna's screams pierce my ears and she flops to the ground. Tears are running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Anna." I whisper, my voice catching on each word.

_I didn't save her. _

They search through Anna things, finding nothing of use to them but this is a little annoyance, they have killed another person and are one step closer to home.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." says Cato, then they all head towards Katniss.

When they are further away, I sneak out, keeping low.

_I want to say goodbye. _

None of the Careers spot me as I creep out. Her stomach is still lifting up and down slightly.

_She's alive. _

But not for long, there's too blood coming out of the wound on her front. I stroke her hair back out her oval, pale face, making her look neater. It's all I can think of doing.

"I'm sorry Anna." I whisper in her ear, though I don't think she can hear me. I hope she can, I can't tell her how sorry I am for not saving her. Though, if I had helped her, I would properly be dead too.

I lift my head up to hear Peeta saying angrily, "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

He sees me before I even have a chance to think about running. At first, he looks surprised, then he looks more sad as he wonders over to us, starting at Anna's blood. She lets out one last breath and dies. Peeta sighs sadly. "Goodbye..."

"Anna." I finish, wanting him to know her name, wanting everyone to know her name.

"Katniss is in that tree." I say quietly, "the one you're under."

He looks at me, tilting his head to one side.

"You want me to kill her?" he asks, even in whisper I can hear the anger in his voice.

I shake my head. "Of course not! You need to get them to move before they see her."

Peeta nods his head looking back, I can see one tiny bit of black but only because I know what I'm looking for. Peeta sees.

"Keep her safe Peeta Mellark."

He nods at me, and stands to leave. When he's out of sight, I say one last goodbye to Anna. I spot a Mockingjay on a nearby branch and softly whistle a tune. I head for the trees as the Mockingjay sings in back.

I know the Mockingjay will watch over her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Song Bird

When the next day starts, I think about following Katniss but know that that's not going to help me or her. After Anna death, I doubt that I can help anyone. All I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry.

My stomach feels so empty, I know I must find some food soon. I think of setting up a snare but I know that the few I made at training would little to help catch any animals, especially as the rabbit and squirrels are quick. I have to keep moving and look for some edible food or fruits.

Knowing I have very little water left I head in the same direction of some squirrels I have spotted. It is tedious, waiting for them to move more then a few metres at a time, but instead, I find a patch of berries that are red and have a sweet smell. Couching in a bush, I hear the unmistakable sound of someone approaching. I scramble up a tree and watch as the boy from 10 appears from no where.

I leaver myself down and he goes to scream out. I quickly say, "Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you!"

I pull my hands up to show him I am unarmed. He surveys the area, trying to see a trap anywhere.

"No traps, I promise."

He look at me, still looking scared.

"Are you hungry? I have some food."

He nods uncertainly so I sit on the floor and find him some crackers with meat. As I pass them too him, the boy takes it, still not eating it or looking at me.

"Look." I say, pulling off a piece of his meat and eating it. Hunger gets the sense in him working as he take a huge bite of the cracker, finally speaking. "Thank you."

"I'm Rue."

"Edward." he mumbles through his food. He looks a few years older then me, maybe about 14 or 15.

"Are you thirsty?"

He shakes him head, gaining some confidence."I found some water."

"Where?"

"About a ten minute walk from here there's a pond." He tilts his head.

"Why did you leave there?" I ask, wondering why he is heading away from a source of water.

"Looking for food."

"If I give you some more food, will you take me there please?"

"Yeah...what else have you got?"

I reach into my pack again and Edward steps back away from me. When I pull out some bread, more cracker and the rest of the meat, he realises that I wasn't going for a weapon but for food, he turns slightly red with shame. I smile and start to divide up the rest of my food.

Edward takes me to a small pond. I take one look at it and realise that I can't drink from it. He must have seen me look doubtful as he pulls out some power like stuff.

"It's water purifier."

I smile at the thought of a drink. I've given him half of my food, he showed he that the berries I saw are perfectly edible as he has been eating them. I tell him all I know about the Careers and Peeta Mellark, and their weapons. He walks slowly because of his leg and once trips over. I catch him before he falls, realising too late that I can't hold him up. We both fall flat on out faces into some dirt.

"Sorry." he moans as he clenches his arm.

"Are all right?" I ask, brushing the leaves from my clothes.

"I think so. Are you?"

I nod, and pick a twig from my hair. I pull Edward up carefully, his hands are very cold against my own so I pull into my pack one more time. This time Edward doesn't step back.

I pull out a pair of socks, the earmuffs and after some thought the sheet of plastic. He looks shocked.

"I can't take those!"he argues.

"Yes you can. I have another pair and a hood too. I can always get another."

"Why?"

I wan to explain that I've seen enough people die, that I want to help, that I don't want them if I know there is someone else who is dying of the cold while I am warm. Edward might understand but the cameras won't. I have a feeling they are watching us. So I just shrug my shoulders.

"I don't need them."

"Thank you."

Sharing more information, we both sit by the pond, waiting for the water to be clean enough to drink. It passes quickly. He has no brother and sister for his parents can no longer have kids for some reason.

He says how he misses them lots but hopes they will be happy enough to see him go this far.

We divide the water up, he lets me fill my water skin up, and gives me half the purifier, the only thing he got from the Cornucopia. I thank him.

He sighs, "How do you stay safe?"

I answer truthfully, "I climb up in the trees."

"Of course, agriculture from 11 right?"

I nod, drinking more water.

"Is it nice in 11?"

"I like the trees." is the most I can say. Edward doesn't press any further. "What about 10?"

"It's the only place I've seen apart from the Capitol so if I compare the two, I'd rather live there."

"Oh!" I yelp, hiding it in a cough. He shouldn't of said that, no doubt they didn't show it but the games makers will have heard.

After we talk for a few more hours, I find out that he likes to draw, and make things. He shows me by making a grass person. He hands it too me, and stands up.

"You can have that. I should go."

I feel saddened by his leaving, but don't suggest we stick together in an alliance. As he turns to leave, I give him a quick hug and he doesn't hesitate to hug me back.

"Be safe Edward. Good luck."

"Bye Rue, you too."

Then we go our separate ways, and I can't help but think that Edward is yet another person I want to get to go home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Song Bird

After talking with Edward for so long, the forest appear silent. I now have a good source of water but less food and equipment. This isn't so bad as I feel that somehow, helping Edward could have been what I could have done for Anna.

The look in her eyes when she saw me, haunts me if I shut my eyes, I think of it as I walk, unable to shake the horrible feeling in my stomach.

That isn't helped by the worry that the berries I am eating are going to kill me, now they taste fine but they could kill me slowly. Edward persuaded me that these are exactly like the ones he eats in 10 but the whole thing screams TRAP TRAP TRAP TRAP!

The forest that surrounds me seems much more familiar now, it has recognisable berries, birds that I know and trees at home. It smells like home too, a mixture of a pollen fragrance and mud. Not many people think mud can smell like anything but I know that sent anywhere.

The rest of the day is spent by walking five minutes away from pool, climbing a nice, tall tree to drink and look out for signs of any people, then walking to the pond again, and walking five minutes in the other direction. It's mostly to confuse any hunters that are lucking nearby.

To waste time, I use my sharp rock as a knife and start to crave a nifty slingshot. The wood, which is soft enough for it to be easy, carves so nicely that I don't have to worry about getting splinters when I hold it. After a few hours in a tree, I have a pretty great weapon. I try it out, over and over hitting much smaller targets each time.

I use rocks to hit trees, other rocks and drawn patches on the ground. Each time I collect the rocks, I scan the area for any one nearby, hoping that Edward might hear me and come to talk to me again, or any other nice person. I think about tracking Katniss but I'm guessing the Careers will be tracking the girl with the 11 in training so I could run into them.

Just as I'm thinking this, I hear a crack in the close wilderness. I scramble up a tree, hiding about 6 meters from the bottom so I can listen and hear whoever it may be. I hear mumbled talking as it gets closer, the sound of a girl shatters through the air.

"Why can't we find her?" she wines, causing me to climb 2 meters higher. It's Glimmer from 1 so the rest of the Careers must be nearby. For a moment, who ever she is with is silent, then I hear a much quieter voice of a boy.

"Look, I see a footprint!" I see the side of very blonde hair from her district partner Marvel.

"It's not her, it's too small!"

My mind freezes over, my feet are tiny just like the rest of me, surely smaller then anyone else's.

"It's that little girls!" exclaims the boy unhappily, stomping more towards me in a huff.

"Oh yeah, the one with the seven. Wonder how she got it?"

"Doesn't matter, she'll be easy enough to finish off."

As they leave on one of my earlier trails, unaware that the girl with the seven just outsmarted them and was listening in on them, I jump to another tree for the cameras, who are undoubtedly watching this, to show I am not scared of them. Then another idea comes to find, I follow in their path high in the trees, listening to them more.

"Why don't we set some traps?" asks Glimmer, kicking at the pine leaves that I put on the floor, causing them to scatter.

"Fine." he sighs tiredly and pulls out some netting type mesh that he hangs with perfect care, not talking as he works. I admire how how he smiles at the end product, seemingly proud him handy work. The trap is wonderful, anyone could fall into it if they were not looking out for it.

As they leave, I change this. I set of the trap, pulling apart with the knife what remains of the trap, then messily leaving it on the floor, where if the Careers are too return, they will see someone has beaten their trap. But then, I wan them to know t was the tribute who will be 'easy to finish off' so I press my foot into the dirt, making a obvious footprint.

Turning around, I let myself smile at the cameras, knowing that they will still be on me and I want to let everyone know just how well I am doing. Let my parents and sibling know how well I am doing, because of course they will be glued to the screen, properly crying.

Except Lillian, who will be sitting with the doll I made her, brushing it's stringy hair that she chewed when she was a baby when she was teething, straightening the dress that is made from my own old best dress that she was sick on after trying trout for the first time. She will properly be humming.

It can be surprising, how you know thing about someone they don't even know. Like I know that my Mum always strokes my left arm when she's about to tell me something bad, how Fluer talks about her friends in her sleep, how Lillian hums when she is nervous. This week, I even noticed that Thresh runs his hands through his hair before we went on stage, messing up the style of it all that took his stylist properly hours to make perfect.

I know that my teeth chatter when I am really hungry, that I say 'it's alright' every time my brothers or sisters are scared and that I sing when I am happy.

Or content.

Because there are only certain moments that I am truthfully happy.

That sound very sad, considering I have an okay life but there is always something clinging at the back of my mind that whispers that something is wrong, I shouldn't be happy.

That voice is the Capitols.

I used to look forward to my birthdays when I was younger, as I got some extra food or a small gift from my friends and family. Usually something home-made that I loved to pieces like a pair of new shoes or a new blanket. On my 12th birthday, my family were sad. Whenever they thought I wasn't looking, there were tears in my parent's eyes or a distant look on their face. That was because it meant I was old enough to be reaped.

So called happy days off are paired with aching muscles from working too much or the fear of the Games. The Capitol makes any good thing seem good, so they appear nice and lovely for all their own citizens but in the districts we know it is an act.

We get these special days to say that the Capitol rewards good work, but we are never grateful enough for their generosity. That is why there was an uprising before.

The districts see these days as a taunt too, to show the Capitol make good things happen to good people and bad things happen to bad people. The districts are bad, the Capitol, is good.

_And we all hate them for it. _

I don't want another uprising, for so many would perish but i'd like someone to take down the Capitol. These are thoughts I could never say out loud. In a million years I would not dare too, for traitor have their tongues cut out or are killed.

_So, as tributes, are we traitors to the Capitol?_

I must be getting some talk for helping Edward by now, it will be seen as a threat to the Games. An innocent young children, about to die but helping her murders?

That is why, when I strap myself into a tree for the night, watching Anna's face light up in the sky I sleep, dreaming of the the punishments the Capitol are planning to give me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Song Bird

The next day is the hottest day so far, they may be increasing it ever day, waiting to see who fries to death. But then, the tree would burn first and everyone would be forced to a source of water.

Thinking of my new source of water, I unstrap the belt that keeps me in and stand up in the tree I have been sleeping in. It's still early enough that the sky is a little dim and I plan out my day. I narrow my choices down to a few options.

I stay by the water in safety which sounds the best but I have little food

Take the days journey to the Cornucopia to steal some supplies where I could just as easily run into an angry pack of Careers.

Find and help somebody else, preferable Katniss.

I choose the latter, though I follow the trail of the Careers yesterday. They split up but must join up again, choosing stay together until the end where they fight it out between them all for a brutally gory finish to the Games.

_They don't want to be alone in the Games either. _

I watch out for traps, finding 2 nicely hidden hidden traps that were easily spotted from the trees, leaving the exactly same footprint as the first. Doubtingly, they will come here again if they think they are being followed and will find me here.

After an hour or two of swinging through the trees, I hear the sound of rustling and talking. It must be the Careers!

I climb up a few more branches, then across to a tree that has a great view of their camp. From here, I see a much less bloody Peeta who appears to be sleeping under the tree I am in and a well looking Cato, sharpening his huge sword with the other boy Marvel.

From behind me, I hear foot steps and turn just in time to see that the three girls returning from the path I had just come from. Had they seen or heard me? Do they here?

"Three of the traps have been ripped apart!" cries the girl from 2, who I can't remember the name of.

"Is the one by the pool still there?" asks Marvel angrily, standing up and stomping his foot like a children throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yeah and the one by it." she replies, taking his food from his hand and taking a bite. He looks at her angrily but says nothing.

Looks like I know where I am heading to next.

"It was the girl." says the girl from 4, who's name I think is Sepal.

"Katniss?" says Cato, demanding an answer.

"No. The little one!" snaps his district partner.

"Rue." says the sleeping Peeta, who isn't sleeping after all.

"What?"

"The girl, Clove," says Peeta calmly, keeping his eyes shut, "Her name is Rue."

The girl, Clove shots him a filthy look her can't see, then takes out a knife from inside her jacket, flinging it at the tree I am in. It dents in right above Peeta's head. He sits up more and looks right up, I jump back although he won't be able to see me and seen if he did he wouldn't give me up.

"Gosh Clove, you have quite a nasty temper." he says sleepily, running his fingers through his ashy blonde hair.

"Shut it lover-boy, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll kill me if I keep annoying me, I get it okay, but right now, I'm the best shot you have at finding the girl who out scored all of you in training so keep those knifes tight, okay sweetheart? I'm going to look for food, anyone coming?"

Everyone shakes their head, I see a hint of a smile on Cato's lips, he must like Peeta's attitude towards Clove.

Peeta stands up, wiping the dry leaves from his legs. He turns and heads the way that the girls just came, without any weapons. I admire his attitude too and climb the trees to follow him.

"Peeta!" I whisper when he has walked for at least 15 minutes.

He stops immediately, looking up into the trees hopefully.

_He thinks I am Katniss._

I poke my head out and I see the disappointment on his face,

"Oh." he say downheartedly, then much happier, "How are you keeping Rue?"

"Okay I guess, how are you?"

He looks in the direction of the camp, "Badly, have you seen Katniss anywhere? Do you know if she's okay or not?"

There is was. The certainly that he wants to know Katniss is safe, thinking only of her safety.

"I'm sorry Peeta, not since Anna. She looked fine then though."

He nods thoughtfully. "Do you think she's okay?"

"She will be fine Peeta. I'm sure she will be."

"But she doesn't have a bow and arrow..." he trails off, properly doubting if it was a good idea to tell me that.

A bow and arrow?

That's her weapon!

"She'll be fine." I say firmly. Another thought pops into my head. "Peeta...can you try to keep away from the pool please? The boy from 10, Edward, is near there and he's got no chance if they find him!"

"The one with the bad leg?"

I nod, wondering if I should have told Peeta this. Yes, he wants to keep Katniss alive but will he kill Edward so she might go home? Instinct tells me no as I can't help trusting Peeta, the boy who is risking his own life for someone who doesn't even realise it.

"Of course. We are going to stay here one more night I think, try to find Katniss, then head back to the base at the Cornucopia."

"She keeps to the trees Peeta so look up." I add, "Do you want some help collecting food?"

"Sure."

I show him the berries I have been eating, as well as giving him a cracker too. He tries to refuse, saying the Careers have enough food.

"But you're not a Career." I point out, so he take one and munches on it, asking for any information about Katniss. I inform him that she has a sleeping bag, an orange pack and looked like she was alright. He thanks me and I remind him that she will be around water. I thank him for saving me, not telling the Careers about me.

"No matter what you think of Katniss, you would never kill her. In fact, you will properly help her more then I can so I'd like you to be alive."

"I think a lot of Katniss, she is brave and loves her sister the same way I love mine."

"She is brave. She has so much spirit, and kindness too." he says softly.

"Is that why you love her?"

"Yes." he whispers gently.

He doesn't mention that for Katniss to win, I'll have to die first.

He collects some pine to eat and some berries. I think he just went out to see if he could find Katniss, he asks me to climb a tree to see if I could see her but with no luck.

I wonder if I'm as disappointed as him, but judging by his face that's a no.

"I just want her to be safe." the tears in his eyes are real.

"She will be Peeta, you mustn't give up."

The Careers must be idiots to recruit Peeta to track down Katniss. I remind myself I already knew that as they enjoy the Games and killing people.

"I've got to go back Rue. Please keep safe and if you find her...please help her."

"I'll tell her what you are doing and that she should come and find you." I reply, rolling berries around my hand.

"Don't." he replies, "I want her to trust me enough, that she'll realise it."

He doesn't mean that he isn't really working for the Careers, it's that he loves her for real.

How can she not see this?

This kind, caring, loving boy couldn't hurt her.

Even in the arena.

Even in the place filled with so much hate.

Even in the middle of death.

There is nothing that could stop him loving her.

Nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Song Bird

No one dies today.

At first, I think this is good- the Careers must be failing with Peeta with them.

Then, I think of all the thing this could mean.

They could kill Peeta, become even more blood thirsty, get better weapons from sponsors and the Gamesmakers must be getting restless, thinking of brand new ways to kill the tributes and get the Games to be more eventful.

I will be a big target, everyone must know that I will not provide any big, interesting fight with the other tributes. My death is inevitable and will liven things up.

So of course, when I wake up after dozing up to a great, blazing fire surrounding me, all I can think is:

_I'm going to die._

There was fire everywhere, circling me. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to filter the poisonous air that is making my lungs burn, as if they are on fire.

The whole area is filled with thick smoke that makes me think has been worsened on purpose, so I am blinded. It stinks my eyes but to keep them shut would be suicide.

Ignoring my eyes and chest, I grasp my bag and head down the tree, stumbling ungracefully and unlike me. Nevertheless, I sprint in the direction away from the worst fire and am surprised I can get out quickly.

I leap over smaller fires that linger on the ground and leap at my shoes. I've never been so grateful that the shoes I wear fit as with no shoes, my feet would be burnt so badly they would be black. I hop over piles of leaves, running towards the spring. As fast as I can run, waiting for them to finish me off.

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry. _

My mind is nub and I can't think of who I have to apologise too. My family? They come into my head, they must be watching this right now, it could be any time in 11.

My feet stumble as I gasp for air, nine times out of ten in a fire it's the smoke that kills. It must be more deadly then natural fire, so I try not to brush it in, my hands alternating between, holding them out in case I fall or covering my gasping mouth. My nostrils are already too filled with the stuff to breath any more, if I try to use them, I can fill the thick stuff in my head.

I feel myself falling to the floor. I squeeze my stinging eyes shut for a moment, only to find when I open them, all the trees are upside down. Oh wait, I'm the one upside down. My hair trails on the fall as I am suspended about an inch from the floor, hung up painfully by the leg.

I groan, I am trapped by the Careers trap. Picking at the sturdy rope that digs into my leg, the blood rushes to my head making me woozy and disorientated. Eventually, the fire reaches the rope, with my legs as well but the relief of being free numbs the pain for long enough to stand up and run away.

With a second to spare, I flee the fire as it spreads to the edge of the spring and then just...stops as if some imaginary or invisible barriers stops in from journeying forward.

The fire stops about 10 minutes away from where I was. It doesn't seem to spread any further then the pool and I realise that it is to draw the tributes together.

I dip in my hands, feeling the water smooth out my small burns. I can't see how red they are on my arms until I wash away the ash that has formed a layer on my skin.

Now I am out, I climb a close tree, with the knowledge that someone else will have been in the forest, properly all the Careers.

I think of Edward, wondering if he escaped in time or was in the fire at all.

If it was meant to kill him, they will have succeeded, his half walk, half hobble could never out run the blaze.

I watch the fire, then I see a fire bold hit a tree nearby where I was but in the opposite direction to where Edward said he was camping.

I suck in a rugged breath.

_Katniss! _

_The girl on fire! _

She must be the one it was targeting, so far she has been very quiet it would seem.

Not running into the Careers or Peeta. Keeping out of the blood-bath, staying away from fighting- not what the audience was expecting from the girl with the 11 in training.

Huge balls of fire erupt in the distance, making me jump again and again. Will it have killed her?

Above the birds, who are being very loud with their warning calls, I listen for the canon. Katniss' canon but it never comes.

After a wait that seems forever but properly is no more then 10 minutes. With every second, I feel more anxious that Katniss is is a ditch, taking her last breath and that she will appear in the sky tomorrow.

_If this is what it is like for me, what must Peeta be thinking?_

There are plenty of reasons why Katniss has not appear by now, she could have come out another direction or before me and already have fled. She could not be in the fire at all but somewhere else, watching.

Then a dark figure comes stumbling out the trees, limping badly. It is clearly Katniss.

She practically falls into the spring, I can hear a sigh of relief.

_I should go help her. _

_Why am I hesitating? _

_Do I think she will kill me? _

_No, I'm just too afraid._

So far in my time at the Capitol, I feel like I know Katniss, that she is like me but if I go and talk to her then I may see differently. I do not want to find out that the person I want to help the most, doesn't want my help or doesn't deserve it at all.

She sorts through her pack and I silently beg her to move away, the trap is clearly been sent for her as the smoke is clearing slightly already.

An hour goes by.

She starts to drink from a bottle.

Three hours.

She drifts off to sleep, and although I try so hard to keep awake so do I.

When I wake up, evening is beginning to draw in.

Katniss is still asleep.

Just as I am about to wonder out and show her I am here, I hear the sound of people coming.

_The Careers. _

"Katniss!" I hiss loudly, this is the same thing that happened with Anna. That mustn't happen again. The again louder, "Katniss!"

A cough comes from my mouth. But I can't give up. "Katniss!" More cough force their way up my throat, I have a fit that I can't quiet down.

Luckily, she wake up, and straight away is up and running.

Five ashy Careers and an astonished, clearing worried Peeta appear, the Careers are yelling.

"Who's there?" and "You're dead!"

The moment they realise it is Katniss, five faces light up nastily and the other drops considerably, staring at the other people, properly wondering how many he can kill to save Katniss.

He doesn't attack any of them all but grips his weapon tighter to threaten them. Katniss climbs up the tree, a little lower then me and about 5 meters away. If she was to turn around, she would see me. I don't hide away.

The careers realise their problem, they are all twice the weight of Katniss and would snap any branch they dared to climb.

Katniss must realise this too because she yells down, "How's everything with you?" with far too much happiness for someone who thinks they are going to die.

I'm glad nobody notices the little girl in the trees above laughing at their failure.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Song Bird

Thanks to all the people who have read/ reviewed my story! I really love getting feed-back! :)

I can see why Peeta admires Katniss' spirit. Here she is, sat 6 meters above 5 people who want her dead and another who wants her alive and she is having a perfectly pleasant conversation with them all.

"Well enough." snarls Cato through gritted teeth. "Yourself?"

"It's been a little warm for my taste. The air's better up hear. Why don't you come on up?"

I can hear the laughing from the Capitol's audience at Cato's pure annoyance. He mutters furiously and starts to climb up, jumping up with elegance only a skilled climber can have when at such a tricky tree. Although I see a few better and easier branches she could climb, she manages a good

high before the boy falls down to on his back.

I've never heard such language..ever! And that includes from a Peacekeeper who's every other word is profanity. He likes to swear in songs or just at us all together, we really hate him but no one has ever spoken directly at him. At least 6 foot 6, he towers over us all with strong broad shoulders. The type of Peacekeeper who never fails to punish anyone. He has been known to kill people because they asked for more water in the sweltering heat.

Glimmer tries to climb too, but sees more sense when Katniss climbs higher. She will never reach Katniss and most likely die trying or break a few bones for her efforts.

They try shooting her with an arrow but the girl misses badly. Katniss waves it around, mocking her and turning her face a bright red.

I spot Peeta looking towards my tree but am unsure whether or not he can see me.

"Oh let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

It comes out bitter and nastily, he curls up his fists into little balls, making them go white before dropping them too keep from lashing out. He feels trapped, that is clear. At this point, he is far more trapped then Katniss, try to save her and risk dying at her or the Career's hands or leave her up there and hope that she saves herself.

They set up a tiny camp, much smaller then the one that I saw they had before, they must have had to ditch most of their equipment to escape the holds of the fire and only grab what they had packed and weapons.

Peeta sits on the floor, opposite the tree that Katniss is under, making sure he can see her from his position. He opens some grim looking food, the worst of everyone's and starts to munch, not bothered by the filthy stares he is receiving. One by one, they all sit on the ground, Sepal builds a good fire that sends warmth through my fingers from my tree.

In hushed tones, I creep forward to hear their conversations, keeping only 3 meters from the ground but still covered by pine leaves. I cannot risk being found.

"I say we burn down the tree!" suggests Clove angrily, prodding at the spitting fire with a stick.

"No!" argues Glimmer, "Then it could spread and kill us. I already ran from one fire, not again!"

They argue it out until it is decided that it is too risky. Clove sulks dramatically but stays quiet.

"Anyone that good with a spear?"

Glimmer and Sepal both turn to look at Marvel, who sadly shakes his head.

"Not a shot that could be made. She could move round the tree too easily. We could try, but I'd mostly just lose my spears."

The end of the discussion is reached when Peeta says angrily, "She'll have to come down soon anyway or she'll die so lets just get some sleep!"

"Fine lover-boy. Glimmer will take watch."

Glimmer whines at having the first sleep but they all agree she will do best.

"I'm too tired!" she whines noisily.

"Get over it already, we're all tired!" says Peeta, he is hoping she will fall asleep, just as I am. Now I think Katniss is safer, I have began to see that I am quite trapped too, in my tree with little food. At least they do not know I am here.

As the Careers drop off, first Marvel, next Sepal, then Clove. Cato and Peeta struggle to stay awake, eyeing each other with evil eyes until Peeta shuts his eyes and starts to breath heavier. Cato finally drifts off and after an hour of opening her eyes so wide they could pop out but then even she goes to sleep.

Every so often, Peeta's eyes open slightly, scanning the scene and then the tree for Katniss. After he see she is still there, he closes them, only to check a few minutes later.

It's so dark that only the occasionally flicking light of the fire lights up Katniss or the camp and I watch her tree, trying to see how I can help her. I keep as still as possible, not alerting her or Peeta of my presence.

Then I see the round thing dangling a few meters from her head, with little dots circling it slowly. These are unmistakably wasps or tracker-jackers. Dropped on someone, the results would be catastrophic! If Katniss is too remove it, she could simply drop it on the sleeping carers, leaving Peeta enough time to run away.

I move out from my tree, waiting for Katniss to see me. Within a few minutes,I clearly see her looking straight at me with confusion. Carefully and slowly so not to alarm her, I reach up my hand and point to the nest of beasts above her head.

That is it, I have helped Katniss Everdeen.

But I'm not done yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Song Bird

Almost immediately, I turn round and hide amongst the tree, watching a squirrel wonder out for food. It hops from one tree to another, like me, I think of it's existence. Has it ever been on the outside or has it been kept here for it's entire life?

Suddenly a thought pops into my head.

_I don't want to die here._

I've been so busy thinking of my death in the Games but I'd never thought I'd have to die so far away from home, I want to die in 11, at home in my house. With more then one hour to say goodbye and with so less left of my life.

I want to grow up,fall in love, get married and maybe even have kids. I want to watch my brothers and sister grow up and enjoy life too, teach them all to climb trees like I did. I want to see my own children grow up, teach them how to climb too. I want a life. I want _my_ life.

Every child who goes to the Games, all but one don't have this. Never will have this.

_And it's not fair._

_It would be kinder to just kill us all._

I shut my eyes and watch all the colour beneath my eye lids, hoping they will send me to sleep but with no luck. I keep listening for the Careers or Katniss to talk but neither do. I feel like I'm the only person in the world.

Instead of sleeping, I imagine what my life would have been like.

I'd finish school first, I've always liked school even if we have to learn about the Capitol. I know my sums and the alphabet, I know a little about each district, now more then ever. Cassia and Tacitus would finish with me. At the end of the year, we have a tiny celebration at our houses with our friends. Ours would be at Tacitus' house, as his is the biggest and his Mum is richer. I'd make something to eat, properly rose treats, which to me are so sweet and lovely and Cassia's favourite too. We'd sing and dance with each other, my family would be there with Thresh and Cassia's and Tacitus' too. All of my non blood family, but who I still love.

I'm not entirely sure what job I'd like too do, planning my future seemed like tempting fate before but now I know it doesn't matter, I can never have it. I like the idea of working in a shop, the local food store is nice as well as the fabric store. Maybe I could do something with clothes, I used to make all of Fleur's and my own. Fluer is almost as big as me, so she couldn't have hand me downs like the rest of us.

If I worked with clothes, I could sell them and make lots of money. Then there are so lovely houses, with hay roofs and at least 3 bedrooms in the nicer side of town with little fences around them and pretty flowers planted everywhere, I would have wanted one of those homes and a pet like a cat who could curl up on my lap while the fire toasted my feet. My family would all live here too, close to me and I could buy Lillian that gorgeous, expensive doll from the shop that the Mayor shops at.

If I fall in love, I fall in love but if I don't, that's fine too. I have enough love already. In my house, I could have children with my husband, if I want, and they can help plant flowers. On the day I was born, my Mother planted a tree that I can now climb, I would love to do the same to my children.

If I couldn't have all this, then I would just like to stay in 11, live to a good age and be happy. I don't need money or a fancy house or a cat to make me happy, I was already happy before.

Before. That seems like a thousand life times ago.

"Rue!" I hear someone whisper. Straight away, my eyes open. I look around the tree at Katniss, wide awake thought with no sleep. It's almost morning, I have no idea how long I was imagining for.

I point up to the tracker jackers nest again and she makes sawing motions with her hands, so I nod, holding back the smile that is forcing it's way on my lips. Katniss knows how to escape now!

Quickly, I glance at the Careers who are all still sleeping and make my way through the trees, heading as far away as possible from the tracker jackers.

I travel for a few minutes, listening for a canon but nothing sounds.

Then, I hear screaming.

It's the sound of many people, but defiantly a girl's is loudest. Without any thought, I start to make my way back to the site, keeping to the trees, cringing as the screams get more pained and weaker. Someone must be dying...

I reach a huge tree and stare at the site of Katniss on her knees on the floor, next to Glimmer who is nothing like she used to be. Her body is covered in huge, red lumps and her clothes are lumpy where the stings are under her clothes. I can see no eyes, nose, mouth or any other small body feature, her hair is falling out in places or in clumps around her blotchy face. It makes me feel sick in my stomach.

Katniss is in a much better state but still looking bad. She's sickly white, with short frantic breathing that lets me know she's scared, tearing the bow out of Glimmer's body, one side of her face is swollen badly, her neck the same red colour.

She has finally freed it when Peeta comes through the trees, holding a spear ready to fight. It drops when he sees the sight of Katniss, his shocked face saddening more when she cowers at the sight of him, thought at this point, I'm not even sure she's sane enough to know who he is, let alone decide if he's good or not.

"What are you still doing here?" he says confused.

Dripping wet, he runs at her. "Are you mad?" he says, sounding very frightened. "Get up!" he pleads but Katniss show no response. I see her eyes, dilated to nothing but black, shaking so hard all over.

"Get up!" he says, trying to pull her up. She rises, wobbling so badly she has hardly any balance left. Peeta tries to half carry, half pull her along but Katniss is so shocked she stands still, either unwilling or unable to move her legs. Cato strides angrily out of the trees, soaked through with a few nasty stings. "Run!" Peeta screams, "Run!"

Katniss finally moves, in a slow run, stumbling and clenching onto trees for support, Cato yells, "You're dead lover-boy!" Then runs at him, Peeta holds up his spear but his eyes are wide. Cato isn't as fast or sturdy as usually, I expect the venom is taking hold because he misses Peeta completely, slashing into a tree.

Peeta laughs mockingly but too quietly for nastiness. "She's going to win Cato! And you're going to die!"

Cato grins, finding that funny too. "Then so are you!"

"I don't care! I'll die for her!" Peeta yells back, his body swaying.

Cato lifts his sword again, this time catching Peeta's leg. Immediately, blood comes pouring out and Peeta screams in agony, his hands hovering around the leg, unsure of what to do.

Cato raises his sword again, almost falling at the weight of it but keeping his eyes on Peeta. Suddenly, I drop from the tree, gripping a huge, heavy branch that I struggle to hold, I swing in round towards Cato.

He doesn't even have enough time to stop laughing, before he falls to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Song Bird

No, Cato wasn't dead. I couldn't even lift the branch high enough to hit him on the head, it just whacked him on the back to knock him over. Mixed with the poison, I guess he just passed out. Peeta stands breathing heavily, leaning against a tree. He's too pale.

_No Peeta, you cannot die, you can't leave Katniss. _

Peeta looks up at me, opening his mouth in shock.

"You...saved...me." he stammers quietly, blinking consistently, perhaps trying to keep away the scary hallucination that are trying to push their way up his head. Unsure of what to do, I take a small, slow step slightly towards him.

And that's when he breaks.

First, I see his eyes dilate, just like Katniss', so there is no more blue to be seen. Peeta opens his mouth and lets out a groan, followed by a long and painful scream that echoes across the arena. He charges at me, shoving me harshly, I trip over Cato's unconscious body, landing awkwardly on my hands. As I land I let out a whimper, Peeta stands over me, jaw clenched, shaking like a leaf, tears running down his cheeks. He grabs my wrist that's holding me up and lie on the ground, all the air sucked from my lungs. Something about my cry of pain stops Peeta, he lets go of my wrist and takes a few steps back, shaking his head.

Blood still pours out of his wound, still a bright red, unstopping and too scary. Lying on the floor, I ask, "Peeta? Peeta?"

He doesn't respond to his name, Peeta sits on the floor, crying in pain and fear. I don't know what I look like too him, a monster ready to kill him, a mutt? I must be terrifying because he flinches as I stand up, trying to drag himself away.

Desperately, I roll over Cato's body, thankfully he is I such a heavy slumber and unzip his jacket. Quietly I say, "Peeta, can I help you please?"

No response.

I move to him any way, carefully lying him down on the floor. I'm not sure if he can tell I am here, he seems to be humming a song while groaning occasionally.

"Don't fall asleep Peeta!" I say urgently, and he opens his eyes wide again, lifting his head up slightly. "Katniss?" he asks, with the sound of a small child, pleading for there Mother.

"No, Peeta." I reply sadly, using the same tone I use with Lily when she is sick, "You told her to run so she would be safe."

His head drops back down like rock. "Oh." he mutters confused.

Still, he lets me roll up the rest of his trouser leg, almost screaming at the sight of his gap in his leg, filled with flowing blood. I slowly lift it up, elevating it on my lap.

Then I gently wrap around the jacket, trying to stop some of the blood. He works but the jacket is still dyed red almost immediately. A huge patch spreading out.

Peeta is so zoned out he doesn't even notice anything. I tighten the rubbish bandage, angry at myself for not being able to do anything else for his.

Now all I can do is help him move. Not knowing where to go with him, I just decide that I should head in the other direction to the Careers and the lake.

"Peeta!" I say loudly, shaking his shoulder. "We have to move!"

He just groans and tries to pat me away. So, I yank his up heavily, almost collapsing at the weight of him. Properly noticing that he is upright, Peeta hold himself up, wobbling around. I pull him where he needs to go, keeping my feet firmly in the ground, ignoring the pains in my back and shoulders where he is leaning on. Every so often, he tries to push me away but I wrap my arms firmly around his body, he will fall over if I let him go.

I don't talk to him, I grit my teeth so I don't call out in pain, He's very not very heavy, but I'm not very strong. I can pull my own weight up in trees but I weight so little. I am not an built loader, like Thresh.

_Thresh. _

The person who I've tried to sleep from my mind, appears randomly. Is he alright? I haven't seen his face in the sky, a moment I hope I never have to see, so I assume he is okay. But is he getting enough food? The Careers have been to occupied trying to kill Katniss that they have not tracked him down.

I mustn't worry, he is fine. He is in that field with lots of food, he has lots of good sponsors too so will not starve. I'm hoping the reason I have not reseived anything in a silver parasute is because Thresh is getting lots of good stuff that will help him in the Games. He may not want to win but he doesn't have to die a horrible, painful death. He will be alone though...

Peeta is sort of dragging, and sort of hopping his way. We travel for at least an hour, not stopping as Peeta may not be able to get back up. He keeps screaming at strange time, muttering weird thing, calling out for Katniss.

If Melly and Charles are watching this, if we are on screen which I think we might be, they will be so angry I am helping someone who is almost already dead.

If I leave Peeta here to die, I will break every human part of me that I have, any human nature to help. I cannot leave him, what would I do if I did? Sit around waiting for the Careers to find and kill me? Die afraid?

No. I cannot. I do not want to die a hero's death or anything but I am not going to die, knowing that I killed someone.

I could be killing Peeta now. My instinct tells me that this is better for him, too be as far away as possible from the Careers but every times he stumbles or groans or begs me to let his sit, I feel like the most evil person in the World. I may be being selfish, I could get my knife and end the pain for him now but...I can't. I physically can't bring myself to sit him down, tell him to go to sleep so it will all be over. I can't.

Another hour goes past, Peeta is more sleepwalking then anything, mumbling away to himself, my legs are so painful that I whimper at every step, unable not to whine. I must look very weak to the Capitol, not killing Peeta and not helping him either. I find a heavily shielded area from the sun because it's so hot it's like fire on my skin. Resting Peeta down, I get out water and make Peeta sip at it. I take a few sips myself, exhausted.

"Thank you Rue." whispers Peeta, the same soft, caring voice as always, even if it's weak, then he shut his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

His thank you, makes me know I've done the right thing, it's enough to make me sure Peeta has a slight chance of survival.

So, I curl up next to him, every muscle screaming at me, and drift off to sleep.

"_**Rue..." I hear someone whisper in my ear, their voice heavenly and loud.**_

_**I look up, not seeing anyone but darkness. Everything is soaking, I must be dead, it's too dark to be life. **_

"_**Rue..." says the voice again, a laugh erupting from the emptiness. Harsh and cold.**_

_**Images come from no where, Katniss with a dagger over me, digs it into me, I scream only for her and the dagger burst into flames and smoke. Thresh pinning me down to the floor, screaming that I've killed him. Capitol citizens are surrounding me, cackling in their squeaky accents, among them is Melly, crying because she can't leave.**_

"_**It's your fault!" she moans, pointing a finger at me.**_

"_**No! NO! I haven't done anything! I'm trying to help!" I beg as they all say I've murdered them. I can't breath or talk any more so I watch as they take my family, beating them while they call for my help. Mum tells me that they were better off without me while they run a knife across her stomach, sending dancing blood out of her body.**_

"_**Help Rue! Help!" screams my family, again and again and I struggle but can't get free.**_

"_**Try harder!" screams Dad so I do, I bit at Thresh's hand but it's transparent and my teeth just knock against each other.**_

"_**You tried to hurt me!" says Thresh nastily, grabbing me tighter, "You killed my sister!" **_

"_**No! No!" I yell as they take Lillian and choke her until she goes bright red, going floppy.**_

"_**Lily! Lily! Please! Please stop. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't help, I'm sorry!" **_

_**I watch Cassia get beaten by her father, as I know she does all the time. Tacitus and I could hear her screams from down the street, every time we did we would go to her house and take her away but she would always have to go back. She is turned red and black by her Father, screaming for Tacitus and myself. Tacitus is tying to get up but Capitol people hold him down. He's mouth open in a deafening scream I can't hear.**_

_**Finally, Thresh hold my throat and I can't get any air. Everything goes black and cold. **_

When I wake up, Peeta is gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Song Bird

Hey, everyone who is reading this!

One question, do you think I should keep this in only Rue's point of view?

(I was thinking of doing Thresh's POV a bit later)

Thanks to all for reading my story, please review! :D

"Peeta!" I call as loudly as I dare, where could he have gone? I've only been asleep a few hours at most and he was asleep and in no state to travel. Why would he leave?

Oh. Right, of course, why would Peeta want to leave.

He is protecting me. If he had stayed, I would have looked after him, he knows that. He must have woken up and left before I could get him to stay.

He was being noble, trying to save me.

Why does that make me so mad?

Tonight I will see who made it through the tracker-jacker attack, I could have missed another canon shot. A shiver runs down me, Katniss could already be dead.

No, she only got stung about 3 times and she's strong. A fighter like her would not have gone mad, she is properly sleeping off the venom. Hopefully, the tracker-jackers killed all the Careers, thought that seems very unlikely. Cato must still be alive, unless someone killed him while he is unconscious.

Let see, there was 11 killed at the Cornucopia, then Anna was killed on day one. Glimmer and Sepal were killed by the tracker-jackers. That's 14 dead. 10 left to play.

That leaves Marvel, Cato and Clove, the boy from 3, the girl from 5, Edward, Thresh and myself, Peeta and Katniss.

Unless anyone died in the time I was sleeping.

Having been to occupied to really think about where I am taking Peeta, I am now hopelessly lost and it desperate need of some extra food and water. I have 2 crackers left, a quarter of a skin of water left, a strip of chicken, some berries, socks and my slingshot. Not that that is going to last me very long, especially as people seem to be lasing much longer then usual.

I try to see that as a good thing.

Right, plan of action. All I need to do is find water, food, somewhere relatively safe to stay and more information.

Easy?

No, I didn't think it would be either.

Great I'm even going mad now and talking to myself. Okay, listen up me, we are in trouble, unless you have any great ideas, I suggest you get ready to die,.

Thanks, me, that is a brilliant idea.

Where in this area is there food, water, lots of good equipment and the very people who are in charge? The Careers came. That is where I must go.

I make my way back where Peeta and I came, following the obvious path that we made. I keep to the trees this time, knowing that the Careers are going to be majorly annoyed, thought all of them were stung pretty badly so they might be sleeping.

Again, that seems far too easy.

In less then an hour I reach the tracker-jacker spot, Peeta and I must have been incredibly slow. Cato is gone, but I highly doubt he died. That monster looks like nothing can kill him. Especially not a twelve year old girl who he could snap in half with his little finger.

And a branch.

There's no blood on the floor too, which is strange. I can't even try to imagine what ate that up but I hope it wasn't a human.

Luckily, Cato wasn't very discreet about where he was heading, properly too full of himself to think anyone would try to follow, Katniss' path is much more covered thought I can make out a few snapped branches and footprints, only following her trail for a few seconds.

I'll come back later, I'm not ready to stop helping Katniss, if Peeta is...gone then he'll want her to win. Thresh won't want to win if I die either, he told me that so Katniss has to win. Peeta loves her for a reason, she is not a monster and if Cato wins, we will just have another monster victor.

On the floor, I am lucky enough to find some leaves that I know help heal skin, I chew some up and place them on my burns that are still hot, red and hurting. It helps slightly but some better mediation might be good.

No chance of getting any from the sponsors though, so I'm not going to ask. Now, in the Games, I'm beginning to think that those evil, rich Capitol citizens aren't so bad. Yes, they are betting on who will die next but they also give a helping hand, a feeling of comfort knowing that someone up there wants to help you. None of them would be foolish enough to help me but lots must be trying to help someone. One of them could have sent Peeta something to fix his leg with.

The idea of that cheers me right up, even thought at the back of my mind, I know it can't be. Everyone knows Peeta does not want to win, might be better to kill him now then leave him and Katniss to fight at the end.

He wouldn't kill her.

After stopping to drink the last of my water, I find the lake in little time, I move quickly in the trees. I find a brilliant copse that is at the edge of the wood, it is covered and I can easily watch the camp.

I gasp as I see that Cato has only just returned, he would have been a few meters ahead of me the hole time and I didn't see him. I was so lucky he didn't see me!

"Cato!" Clove yells, sounding neither happy or angry.

"Where were you?" Marvel says, grabbing a small shiny object i can't make out.

"Who was it?" he roars, throwing his hands up in the air. Not getting an answer, he yells again. "Who?"

"Who did what Cato?" says Clove calmly to him, sounding un-bothered by his anger.

"Someone bloody knocked me out!"

"It wasn't any of us, we all went to the lake! Where's lover-boy?" says Clove, pulling out a knife to sharpen something.

Cato yells even louder, "He's a traitor! Helped the girl run off! But I got him, is he not dead yet?"

There's no sound so I pressure one of them must shake their heads.

"So who the hell was it then?" says a very confused Cato.

Me, I think, it was me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24- Song Bird

Sneaking forward, I find a tree nearby to listen in, the Careers have intentions to hunt down Katniss and any other tributes.

"Who do we want to find first?" Clove says, fishing out yet another knife from her jacket to play with.

"Katniss." replies Cato.

"But who else?" she says, using a tone to make him seem stupid, he turns a little red in the face and clenches his jaw tightly.

"Who's even left?"

"Us, then the girl from five, boy from 10, Thresh," (he says Thresh's name in disgust) "The little girl and the lovers. Lover-boy won't last long." I suck in a breath of happiness that Peeta is still alive.

"So lets focus on finding all the threats, lover-girl and Thresh." says Marvel.

"No..." starts Clove, then waits so everyone faces her, "Everyone's a threat. The rest of them must have something to help them survive this long."

Dam, she's smart. I was hoping they would all be too stupid to think that.

She continues, "Anyone know how the other survived?"

The boy from 3 who's called Flavius, finally speaks up, why would they let him be in the Career pack? He scored a 4 in training, and burst into tears at the reaping. Why recruit such a bad weakling?

"She's smart. I saw her in training. She could do things, like remember everything. She's really quiet too, snuck up on lots of people. I saw her stealing food from the instructors."

Ignoring the look of bafflement he is receiving, he carries on. "The boy from 10 was great with traps, he made loads of them, that were really good."

"So?" points out Cato, "Those won't keep them alive."

"Shut up Cato! Carry on." snaps Clove.

"Peeta was good at lifting, really strong, I saw him lift up a heavy bolder to give to Katniss with ease but he didn't throw them. Properly keeping it a secret. Katniss has a great aim, is smart and good with plants. She can throw knives, she was resourceful too, I saw her making a trap out of some thinned wood."

"How do you know all that?" asks Marvel.

"Instead of learning new things at training, I watched others. Noticed the competition like the rest of you should have too." he says, with a little pleasure in his voice at outsmarting the Careers.

"You missed out the girl." says Clove, frowning at him in wonder.

"Well...she's good with a slingshot and did well with plants." he says with uncertainly. Why does he know so little about me? Why am I the one he didn't take in? Am I not competition?

"What else?" encourages Marvel.

"I...I...don't know." he stammers, losing his cool a the sight of 3 annoyed Careers. "She was so tiny, only noticed her at a few stations. It was like she wasn't there."

He couldn't see me? I guess my keeping quiet to follow Katniss helped me more then I thought.

"So she's sneaky?" pushes Clove again.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replies firmly.

"So it was her who ruined our traps, it must have been!" snaps Clove, working it out. Again, I am annoyed she is so smart but pleased they worked it out too. I want them to know that they shouldn't underestimate me.

"We already knew that!" snaps Clove, "We saw her footprints!"

"What about 5?" asks Cato.

"Couldn't have been her." corrects Flavius, "I saw her here when you were up there, about the same time. She never could have got there to break them."

"Or Katniss or the boy?"

They're trying to find a way out a twelve year old getting the better of them

"The boy never could of done it, I saw him at the knot station. He sucked." says Flavius.

"Katniss then?"

"No." yells Clove much louder, "We already knew it was Rue remember? We told you, we found her footprints! We told you that we did!"

Cato shrugs like he doesn't remember. "I thought they might be your own footprints." he says moodily to Clove.

"I. Do. Not . Have. Tiny. Feet. " she snarls.

"Yeah you do." he says with a annoying smile and a wink.

"Take that back Spinald." she says, pulling out a knife.

"You don't scare me Tiliss." pulling out a sword.

He smiles.

She smiles.

They both drop their weapons.

Marvel sits uncomfortably on a stone, twiddling with his fingers and not looking. He was a volunteer, so there must be some aspect of the Games that he is best at, his traps are good but not enough to win. He must be here for a reason.

_Either that, or he has nothing worth living for. _

But I do, i remind myself, you have so much to live for. On that thought, I find the closest tree to Marvel and wait until everyone is looking the wrong way before sneak out about 5 meters, they all are watching Clove and Cato sparring with each other, not hitting but tapping to show a hit. It's so fast I can't see who's getting any hits.

I grab Marvel's back-bag and rush up the nearest tree without a sound, breath inside so insanely I want to burst. Then I hop through a few more trees, keeping quiet. Ever Tacitus would be impressed with how quiet I am being.

"Oi! My back-pack is gone!" yells Marvel loudly to the sparring. They both come and investigate.

"You lost it." says Cato.

"No man, it was right here!" he defends himself.

"It was her." Clove says with a spooky hint to her voice.

"Who?" asks Flavius.

"Her." says Clove and she lifts her hand up to point right at me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Song Bird

They're running at me before I can even think, weapons held high ready to strike. The reach the foot of the tree and remember their problem with Katniss. They try to get the boy from 3 to climb up but he is clumsy and falls after a few meters. He is hurt, hitting his head on the floor, but all they do is shove him out the way, staring up at me.

Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.

I starts to talk to myself again.

Okay Rue, we're in a pickle right now.

What do you suggest?

I don't know! What would Melly do?

_Melly, my mentor who wished she had died in the arena. _

Maybe we could just die...save everyone the bother of trying to keep me alive, no one really wants me to stay alive in the arena.

That's not true!

I shut my eyes and imagine Thresh's face when he sees me in the sky tonight, hearing my canon go off, it would be like watching his sister die all over again.

But it not you he wants to be alive is it?

_It's Bell. _

Mum would want me alive.

_Another mouth to feed?_

If I win, I could feed us all!

_But you can't win!_

It's like fighting a losing battle with my realistic side, the arena has erased all hope I ever had of winning, it's Katniss', Cato's, Clove's or Thresh's game to win.

Then I see a peaky face poking out of a bush, with light brown hair that sticks up in every direction and a glint of two green eyes.

Edward!

Crouching down yet again, I can see the bones in his cheeks that poke out, ready to burst thought the flesh, the slightly open mouth that I think must be panting for water, he must have been desperate to come all this way, on his way to the lake.

Pick out my sharp rock from my back-pack, I stand on the other side of the tree, out of view from the Careers, still in sight of Edward. I signal at him to stay down and quiet, before turning back and climbing higher. I pull out my slingshot and look at the giant pile of food that is there, all stacked up high.

I pull the shot back as far as it will stretch and release the stone, I clear all the trees, hitting a box at the middle of the pile, making a loud BANG noise. The rock then falls to the ground, exploding on impact in a huge glowing mess.

I shut my eyes, guarding it from the smoke that filled the air, not breathing. The Careers all yell loudly, both from joy and anger at an exploding rock.

The rock, was a bomb! A bomb!

I just threw a bomb!

The Careers momentarily forget about me, so I leap onto another tree, towards Edward without too much noise. The Careers seem unaffected by the bomb, unsurprised too. They may have found another one before.

They all come flooding back to the tree, remembering me but by that time, I'm above Edward, they have no idea where I have gone, only that I will have moved through the trees!

"She's so dead!" yells Cato angrily.

I am, I think, but I can live for a little while longer.

I ended up giving my extra bag to Edward, after splitting the content. It has a bottle of water, a large amount of food and a small knife. He took the knife, while I found another sharp rock. I chucked a few rocks in another direction that looked like my other one, hoping to find a lot of bombs but had no luck.

Mine must have been a one of a kind rock-bomb.

"Hi Rue," he said when we ran far enough to talk properly (well, we tried to run, but Edward hopped and I walked and supported him).

"Hi Edward!" I beam, happy to see him alive and well. A little pale, a little skinny but with no signs of anything badly wrong with him.

"How are you?"

Confused.

Scared.

Lonely.

Home-sick.

In pain.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I reply finally, losing some of my smile.

"Okay."

"I'm so glad to-" I stop as he starts to cough, a chesty cough that makes him wince in pain and bend over. I pat him on the back, unsure of what to do.

"Edward, are you okay? Why are you coughing?" I say, horrified when he tries to stand up straight and lets out a cry of pain.

"It's nothing. Not that bad really. I just don't like the cold." he wheezes.

"But..." I protest, "I gave you some things to keep you warm, did they not help? Did you lose them? Why aren't you wearing the socks, you could have used them for gloves? Have you had the cough long?" I babble on, getting more worried. Had I not done anything? Is Edward going to die because of something I could have helped?

"No! They helped a lot! The place I was in, there was no shelter and everything was wet at night."

He explains that he has found a shady dip in the land, well hidden and protected with a good look out, he had stayed in there, only straying out for more berries and water but it was damp and he thought it was better to be cold and be safe, when he got a cough and felt sick, he knew he had to move so he had tried to come after me. When he gets to this part, I stop in my tracks, mouth hanging open, trying to think of something to say.

"You did?" I ask hopelessly, he left to find me? There wasn't a lot I could do to help him!

"Yeah." he says and my eyes start to water.

"But Edward! I'm not a healer, there's not a lot I can do to help you!"

"Relax Rue," he says gently, laughing slightly, "I didn't come for your help, I came because I thought that...it would be better this way."

"What way?"

He shrugs and pretends like I hadn't said anything, hobbling a few steps. I watch and then follow.

After a few minutes silence, he says, "I don't want to die you know, but I know I have to so for now, I don't want to think about it. The nearest I came to forgetting I was in the Games and happy was when I was with you, nothing as beautiful as you could ever be in something so horrid."

I drop my eyes, blushing.

We pretend all day, I tell him more about my home, more about Lillian, he asks the right questions about my family and my house. I do the same for him, laughing at the right moments, adding to his comment. In a while, I stop even thinking about it.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asks after I say about my job. Talking about a future in the Games is like a fish talking about being a human. For us, it just won't happen. Then I look up into the trees, where camera are watching us, even if we are not on screen.

"I'd like to make things, like dresses. I made Fluer's and some of Lily's. I'd have my own shop or something and everyone could come and buy my clothes. I could live above it and I could make wedding dresses. There are no shops like that in 11 that I've seen. All my family could help." I picture Mum and I sewing together a beautiful while silk grown with lace at the bottom for a wedding, Mum always said she wanted a white wedding dress that she had seen from the Capitol. The Capitol had huge weddings, with parties and cake and a expensive, white dresses, Mum and Dad just had to sign My eyes come back to the present day. "What about you?"

"A doctor."

"Why?"

"Because I could save lives, but there are no doctors in 10, only a few healers from the Capitol that are very expensive to go to. My parent paid to see them when they couldn't have a baby any more. My Mother wanted another child so badly and we had enough money to be able to afford another. I would always loved a brother or sister."

"What happened?" I wobble, knowing that this cannot end happily. He carries on.

"My mother was so sure they would be able to help, 'there's nothing those Capitol people can't do' she said. I went with her to the office, this was last year and she explained what was happening to her. How she kept losing her babies and they said that it was a good thing, a message to say that she shouldn't have children like the rest of the districts."

I stare. The Capitol people said...that to his Mother? Who clearly already raised a son?

"Yeah, so she wrote a letter to the Mayor, telling him that the healers were not doing their job. We never got one back. But Peacekeeper came and told her that she had lost her job, gave no reason and then told her she, and her family were no longer allowed to go to the healers."

He voice drops so low that I can barley hear the sorry tale, they took her job just for a letter. If that happens, what are the punishments for other things?

He coughs again, deep and horrible for a long time, then we hear the sounds of the Careers, far before we see them. I turn to him in shock and he says errantly, "Rue, climb a tree! Go!"

I stay rooted to the ground. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Don't be so stupid! Run! Quick! Get up a tree and don't come out until you know it's safe!" he is walking away as he speaks, as quickly as he can go.

I look at him, trying desperately to think of another way to get us both to safety but find no answers. I find the nearest tree and put my hands on the branches, testing it for stability. I turn once more to see Edward, who is facing me and then he opens his mouth into a wide grin.

"See you on the other side!" he calls out. Then I climb the tree, begging that I will see him again.

Hi! So how is everyone liking it so far? Please leave a review to let me know if you like it! A special thanks to my 13th reviewers as 13 is my favourite number! Thanks to everyone else who has been reading my story, I hope to add in lots more twists soon! :) 3


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Song Bird

Another night with little sleep. I rub my eyes from the tree I took shelter under, waking up to the new day. How many days have I been away from home? It must be over a week now, maybe even two. Days seem so odd and misshapen now,.

I looked for Edward when the Careers left yesterday but I couldn't find him anywhere. No canon was fired, no face in the sky so he is still alive. At least he is still alive.

He fills my thoughts as I have some water and some bread I found in Marvel's pack, it's from the Capitol and doesn't taste like home at all. I pick at it, eating crumb after crumb until I know I have to move on from the baking sun.

Everywhere looks the same, I have no idea if I have been here or not as I wonder in no direction. If a Careers was to find me now, I would die as I have no weapons to protect myself, even my rock knife is rolling around my bag, unused.

I walk on the floor to give my arms a break from climbing, feeling that they are sore and my palms are a baby pink where the skin has been peeled off by the branches. The pain seem worse today.

It's getting to afternoon when I find any sign that Edward has been here. On the floors in a hand print, with a healing leaf of mine on the floor and a tiny piles of berries that are left there. Edward must have wasted precious seconds to show me that he was here and I feel tears starting to form.

_What if he appears in the sky tonight? _

The Careers, having been outsmarted a number of times by both me, Katniss, Peeta and Edward they will be blood-thirsty and will not give up hunting so easily.

This adds to my guilt that by annoying the Careers, I have made it harder for Edward to live along with a lot of other people. Those Careers, who died from tracker-jackers, Sepal and Glimmer, may not be dead if I hadn't pointed out the nest to Katniss.

Edward would not have come back so near the Career's base, if I had not tried to help him in the first place, he would have stayed it his dip or found another safe place to stay.

_And die. _

He would have died if he stayed in that dip, there was no doubt that cough would turn into something fatal before too long, catching the flu in the Games would kill you in days, without any treatment. He would have dehydrated or starved to death had he not been able to move from his 'safe' place.

Those facts still can't make me shake the feeling I'm a killer who has made everything worse. I bury my face in my hands before I let out a loud sob. Bad idea in a forest, I trip over something immediately, landing awkwardly on my elbow and hurting my hands, making a loud noise as well.

"Ouch!" I cry out, clamping my hands over my mouth to stop any more sound coming out. I lie on the floor, watching in front of me to listen if anyone is nearby and heard me. No noise.

I get myself up, rubbing the dirt from my knees and legs and turn to see what I tripped on.

There, in a small ditch, was Katniss.

Asleep but having a nightmare. She is squirming and mumbling with the occasional groan, I watch her twitch and whimper for a while, debating with my head whether or not to wake her up. I reach down and shake her shoulders gently, "Katniss." I whisper softly.

She doesn't stir, I can see huge lumps of tracker-jacker stings on her body, red and shiny and I know that she will be in a lot of pain, both mentally and physically. Tracker-jackers are designed to hurt a person's mind, driving a lot of people to madness.

Katniss' blood will not have gotten ridden of all the poison yet so I decide it's better to let her sleep it off. While she is squirming, I can do to help her stings, although I know the leaves that will help them to heal, she was stung by one as a child and never fails to keep the leaves in the house, just in case. We all have to carry them around in our pockets in the orchards.

I hunt for the leaves, hoping to find them in the Games nearby, they are a round leaf. Slightly darker in colour at the tip usually, no bigger then a finger in length. After straying a few minutes from Katniss, I find a whole bush of them.

I check them as I walk back, matching them exactly to the ones my mother has and find no differences so I put them in my bag.

"Prim!" I hear Katniss moan through her sleep, tightening her muscles but relaxing them soon after. Prim, her sister, must fill her thoughts and dreams, just as my family does mine. By the middle of the afternoon, I see her eyes opening, showing the grey colour they are, no longer black and crazed.

Hiding behind a tree, I watch her sit up and gaze around, waiting before deciding it's safe. She stretches out, and I wait for at least an hour, watching her drink and make a plan. The way she runs her fingers down the silver bow and arrow, with a hint of a smile and then positions them on the bow, with ease and joy,, making me sure she's a skilled archer.

That, makes me even more nervous.

Here I am stood, a arrow shot away from a very scared Katniss who has showed no likeness towards me, and I'm not trying to run away like I should be and I am just watching her?

I should get out my knife and kill her, to get home but even the thought of that makes me want to kill myself. I am not a killer.

The rest of the day, I watch the Girl On Fire. Watch as she walks through the forest with little sound like I do, how she senses things and keeps listening, her concentration never fading. But she is slow. Her muscles must be sore or she has very little energy because I have no difficulty keeping up with her at all, even with my little legs.

Then she shots a rabbit.

I stay a little further behind after watching her shot so quickly at something so innocent. I don't want an arrow through my stomach.

When she gets to the river and pulls off her clothes, leaving nothing but under wear, I look away, giving her some privacy. With tiny amount I saw of her I can see she is skinny, with sticking out bones and very prominent ribs.

I wait until I hear her putting on her clothes, only turning to look after plenty of time. She is dresses and looks much cleaner and better, I look at the own dirt under my finger nails, thinking of when I got so dirty. I feel like I've never had a bath in my life.

Katniss makes a fire, ready to cook her food. It's too late to realise that I have eaten next to nothing today, I haven't noticed I was hungry at all until now. I've barley thought of anything else but the best point to go up to Katniss.

Not that I'm any closer to finding a good time to go and say, 'Hi Katniss!'

That's also am far as I've got on what I'm planning to say to her too.

If I live to say that.

No, I refuse that Katniss Everdeen would kill me.

She moves around the fire to put on her first kill and I move a little round the tree to see her.

**Snap!**

Her head turns and I panic, pulling back behind the tree, breathing in the smoky air deeply, making my not yet recovered lungs burn and make me want to cough.

I hear Katniss speak, nicely and gently, "You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances ."

What? Katniss what's me as an ally?

I peer around the tear, almost to shocked to move.

"You want me for an ally?" I squeak out.

"Why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway."

A thousand thoughts rush through my head. With Katniss, I am safer but I can't go and find Edward. I can help her but not fully trust her. But at the back of my head, I do trust her already, enough not to run at the first sight of her. If I want to help her, being her ally is a good thing. But then I think of Edward, who has no one and I feel like it would be wrong.

I try to see what she would get out of an alliance. Nothing properly, a few scraps, a rock and nothing else useful. She wouldn't want me.

"You hungry?" she says, nodding her head at her food.

She has quite a lot of food. My mouth water but I sallow hard, I have no return for her. I look at the meat, that I haven't had for over a week.

"Come on, I've had two kills today."

I know, I think.

I step out cautiously and remember my leaves.

"I can fix your stings." I say hesitatingly, not wanting her to see I am a rubbish ally.

"Can you? How?" she says with a little enthusiasm. She must not want me or the audience to see they are hurting her and she wants them to be better.

I look around my pack, finding a whole handful of leaves before pulling them out and revealing them to Katniss.

She opens her eyes wider at the leaves, probably recognising them at ones. Katniss was the best at the plants test.

"Where'd you find those?" she asks in awe.

"Just around. We all carry them when we work in the orchards. They left a lot of nests there. There are a lot here too."

The tracker jackers, to show that the Capitol, is always around us and present.

"That's right. You're district 11. Agriculture." I feel a pang of delight that she knows where I am from, she must have noticed me before the Games!

She continues, "Orchards, huh? That must be how you fly around the tree like you've got wings."

I openly smile, she noticed me even more. I am not as invisible to her as I am to everyone else.

"Well come on, then. Fix me up." she says good-heartedly and politely.

Remembering the best way to get the juices flowing, I start to chew the leaves, ignoring the weird look that I got from Katniss. She down sits by the fire and I join her to get a good look at her stings. She took out the stinger, which is good for it as pulling them out might really hurt her.

When I press the sticky mess on her knee.

She lets out a sound of relief and I'm even more happy about the alliance. I giggle.

"Do my neck, do my cheek!" she pleads.

After I have healed her stings, she pulls out a pot. It smell sticky and rich and she rubs some on my burns. The pain instantly leaks from the burns. She has brilliant sponsors.

"You're weren't joking, about wanting me for an ally?" I ask, desperately hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"No, I meant it." she says, looking down at the fire then back to me again, witht an invisable smile that only shows in her eyes.

"Okay, it's a deal."

Then I hold out my hand to shake hers, Katniss' hand is rough and though still bigger then mine, looks small and delicate. It seals our deal.

So I sit there, warmed my the fire, next to Katniss Everdeen and I feel like I'm closer to home.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Song Bird

Her grey eyes meet mine over the dimming light but I glance down quickly. I keep noticing her looking at what I am doing and looking confused. Part of me thinks that she is wondering how to kill me but most of me just knows that she is checking to make sure I am here.

Really, I can't believe Katniss Everdeen is sitting here by me and we are talking to each other, like normal people, in a normal place doing normal things.

Normal: that's a word I can't describe anything as any more. Ever things I used to do everyday, like being with my family seem like someone was doing them. Like I never had that life.

The Hunger Games is my new life. And a very scary one too.

I actually feel relieved that it can't last forever, that it will be all over soon. Very soon.

For now, I don't want it too be too long at all. I feel guilty, like I'm wishing all the other people would die quickly. I don't want Thresh to die or Edward.

Edward. Just thinking about his makes me feel queasy, he could be anywhere, lost or hurt. A image of him lying in some dirty ditch somewhere flashes through my eyes, pale limp body, blood leaking out, green eyes fading...then the sound of a canon is heard, his canon. I blink a few times, coming back to here.

"I wonder what it is..." mutters Katniss, prodding the chicken like dead bird in front of her. "Any ideas?"

"It's a groosling!" I blurt out excitingly, a happy child to have got a question right, then adding much more timidly, "we have them in 11."

"Are they edible?" she asks, uncertainly, finding a fatty bit and pulling on it.

"Sure. They're delicious!"

They are, sometimes we have groosling but we always have to share one between the whole of my family. I've never really thought about how unfair that was but now anger bubbles inside of me. Katniss gives me the whole leg and then the other.

I stuff myself, and although the Capitol can properly produce 24 birds all stuffed into each other with about 100 herbs and seasoning with sauces, I don't think I've ever tasted such good food. It taste warm and like home.

It's interesting finding out all about 12 from Katniss, like how they don't get free coal or it at all really. She thinks a lot between questions like she can't make up her mind.

"Can you pass me my bag please?" says Katniss, prodding down the fire.

I grab the bright orange bag and hand it over.

"Thanks Prim." she says.

_Prim. Her little sister. _

I brush her comment off, not correcting her. I see how we could be alike, the same size and weight about, the same age. From the little I know about her, we are similar.

I can't help thinking what it would be like to live in 12. I could be friends with Prim, in the same classes. We could eat together and play together. I could know Katniss and I wouldn't have to work in the mines until I'm 18.

Katniss says there are no whipping in 12, or rarely anyway and that suits me as I hate watching people get whipped, ever more so after last year when I was whipped. I could be friends with Peeta, get bread from his bakery even, if we had enough money. I get the feeling that Peeta and I would be friends as well. He could teach me how to bake and I could help out in his shop, since I've always wanting to work at a shop!

I love the smell of baking bread.

I sigh, I can't even have my old life back, let alone another fantasy one.

Katniss gives me matches though I doubt I will make a fire, it gives away your position to easily and I give her lots of my leaves for her stings. Walking upstream, I try to get her to tell me all about 12. Katniss doesn't open up very easily or skips over details like she thinks I know them already.

"Where do you live in 12?" I ask politely.

She laughs slightly, "In the seam."

"Is it nice?"

Another smile, "Yeah, it's still dusty but I like being near the meadow. We can go out and sit in the meadow."

When she says we, it's like she means me and her.

"The meadow?"

She looks at me for a second, the smile on her face slightly faded.

"It's by my house." she says quietly.

At nightfall, we think about a place to sleep.

"Where do you sleep? In the trees?" I nod. "In just your jacket?"

I find my socks and pull them out. "I have these for my hands."

I hate nights, but I don't tell her I haven't been sleeping too much at night, it's too cold and I like to keep moving.

"You can share my sleeping bag if you want. We'll both easily fit."

I almost hug her! She will share her sleeping bag with me!

The anthem starts to play later, with no deaths at all today. Edward is still alive!

I'm so happy he's still out there! He must have escaped the Careers!

_'I'll see you on the other side.' _he said. The other side of the arena? Does he want me to go and meet him?

I think about asking Katniss to help me but decide against it. I will help Katniss and then go find Edward. If...if he makes it that long.

Just thinking about it bring tears to my eyes. I wish I could go and find him now.

"Rue, I only woke up today. How many nights did I miss?" Katniss' question brings my thoughts back to now, she's covering her mouth to stop the Capitol hearing or seeing us talking.

"Two. The girls from districts one and four are dead. There's ten of us left."

"Something strange happened. At least, I think it did. It might have been the tracker-jacker venom making me imagine things. You know the boy from my district? Peeta? I think he saved my life. But he was with the Careers."

I silently beg Peeta too have said I could tell him why he was doing it all, how he saved her life many times and my own. How he really does love her but I said I wouldn't so I choose my words carefully.

"He's not with them now. I've spied on their base camp by the lake. They made it back before they collapsed from the stingers," well...most of them. But I leave out that I knocked out Cato. "But he's not there...maybe he did save you and had to run."

"If he did, it was properly just part of his act. You know to make people think he's in love with me."she says thoughtfully, thinking deeply.

"Oh. I didn't think that was an act." I say, if Peeta is injured then I should just tell her. She could go find him, go help him!

"Course it is."she says with more confidence, "He worked it out with our mentor."

Now, I think, tell her he does love her!

I open my mouth, ready to tell her just what she can't see when the anthem stops. I will have to wait till tomorrow.

Katniss tries on the glasses, making sure not to seem to impressed by what she sees but I can see, like with Peeta, I'm good at reading people.

She says about the Careers not being hungry and that we should fix that but I'm too tired to think of anything other then sleep.

So she gets out her sleeping bag and pulls it over the both of us. With very little thought, I curl up next to her, feeling her heat next to me.

I trust her, thought I don't think I ever haven't. Katniss, to me, seems like a good person. Now I have spoken to her, I have no doubts about her wanting to kill me, today she has called me Prim a few more times. I can see she would never hurt her sister and if I remind her of Prim, she won't hurt me either. She doesn't pull away from me and rests the top of her chin on my head. I snuggle up to her and drift off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-Song Bird

I wake up in the late hours of the night. It's dark but I just find Katniss' glasses that she left beside her. They help me to see.

There are plenty of animals around, I spot a squirrel close by, a few groosling here and there. I shuffle out of Katniss' arms and my shoulders feel colder. Outside the sleeping bag, it is freezing but I grit my teeth, wanting to be braver. I climb up a few branches, to see if there is anyone else around.

I'll admit I wasn't looking for any Careers but for Edward. I'm hoping he would be able to find me again but with no such luck. I can't even see the squirrel any more. If Edward is near by, I should be able to find him. With one last check on Katniss, who is sleeping silently, I scurry down the tree and walk a few meters the way we came. We made a very little pathway, making sure to keep our tracks covered.

With the glasses, I find another tree with my healing leaves on them and pick a few. Katniss and I have plenty so I just sprinkle a few around, leaving a trail.

I try to look a little further but hear or see nothing interesting, and then I find a bird's nest with some eggs in, in the marshy area and their big enough to make a good meal from. There are 4 eggs in the nest but I only take two, leaving them for someone else or another breakfast.

Wondering back to our spot, I pull off the glasses as it is getting light enough to see my way now. I climb the tree, keeping my eggs in my pockets and perch on a nearby tree. Katniss is still sleeping and since she looks peaceful and not haunted by nightmares I let her sleep.

I think about a plan of what I need to die. Like a before I die list.

Except that I will die. Fully, no more hoping this is a horrible dream that I'll wake up from and find I'm at home and there are no such thing as the Hunger Games.

Be happy, one last time. I'm hoping that with Katniss it shouldn't be too difficult as she can make me forget where I am.

Make sure that Katniss knows I want her to win. Thresh won't want too and I don't want the Careers to win. Peeta is on his...way out,as is Edward.

Watch the sun come up, that's the one I'm doing right now. I used to do it almost every morning in 11 with Lily mostly and Mum would come out too.

That's about it for now. If I can say goodbye to Peeta, Edward, Thresh and Katniss I'd like too but right now that seems impossible.

So I just watch the sun coming up, lighting up the arena, peaceful until I hear the canon fire.

No, I say, whipping around to see if Katniss is awake. She is listening intently, waiting for more but none come.

No, no, no, no!

Please don't let it be Edward!

Please!

Or Thresh.

Or Peeta

I can't stand this, I don't want to be here to hear their canons, watch them all leave the arena. I want to be next. I don't want to be one of the last to die.

"Who do you think it is?" asks Katniss, sounding worried. I wonder if she's thinking about Peeta.

"I don't know. It could be any of the others." I say, pushing down the lump in my throat, "It could be any of the others."

It could be the Careers, it's always possible. One could have turned on the other.

"Who's left anyway?"

"The boy from District One. Both tributes from Two. The boy from Three. Thresh and me. And you and Peeta. That's eight. Wait, and the boy from Ten, the one with the bad leg." I add, I mustn't think Edward is dead already. It could have been anyone! "He makes nine."

We can't remember the tenth person.

We sit in silence and I hope Katniss doesn't see me wiping a tear from my cheek or any of the Capitol. They won't understand.

"I wonder how the last one died." I think out loud, not listening to her say it's good for us. It's not good for me! I don't want anyone else to die! It's only good for her.

"What's in your hands?" she asks distracting me.

"Breakfast." I say, showing her the eggs.

We don't risk a fire, we suck out the insides raw with some meat and berries. It's my best breakfast yet but my stomach still feels horribly empty and tight.

Next, we go hunting, while I tell her all about the Careers base. She also finds it surprising that they let Flavius guard. I choose not to tell Katniss all their names, not that she asks. Naming them makes them seem too real for me, since we are planning on helping them die.

I see big flaws in our not-so-well-though-out-plan.

"Katniss, even if you get to the food, how would you get rid of it?"

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel. Eat it!" she pokes me in the stomach so I laugh. It's just like my Mum used to do with me when I was a child and wouldn't eat my food.

As we gather roots we devise a plan to get rid of the food. Then we just talk about home. It's painful but I want Katniss to know about me.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asks, pulling on a tough root.

"Five." I reply. "I'm the eldest of them, three sisters and two brothers. They all mean the world to me."

"I have a sister." she says.

"Primrose, the one you volunteered for. She seems nice, you're going to win for her right?"

"Katniss tenses up. "I want to."

"That's good. I hope you see her again." I say with a happy voice. I'm doing number 3 on my list, letting her know I want her to win.

"I love her more then anything." she sighs sadly, just running her fingers through the grass like she's stroking it."What do you love?"

"Music." I say wishfully, wanting to hear some of my Mum's song now, the ones that tell me everything is okay and will get better soon. There are lots of songs like that in the Districts, promising a better life that we know we could have. They were mostly written during the rebellion.

"Music?" she repeats. "You have a lot of time for that?"

"We sing at home. At work, too. That's why I love your pin."

I point to the mockingjay gold one that catches the light.

"You have mockingjays?"

"Oh yes. I have a few that are my special friends. We sing back and forth for hours. They carry messages for me."

I have a group of mockingjays that follow me around the tree tops, I give them food and we sing. I could sing with them for days.

I sing my end of work song to her, just 4 simple notes. Everyone at the orchard knows it, and me too. I have lots of friends at work, humans and birds. I wonder if they taught the new person my tune, whether or not they still remember it. My boss, an older man called Ari, teaches all the new people my song. I love hearing people sing it.

She tries to give me her badge but I can't except it, it's one of the reasons that I knew I could trust her, I always trust mockingjays.

We make camp fires that I will have to set off, finishing by early afternoon. I will light them and then run to the next one, to move the Careers away. I will have to make the last one but I have matches so it shouldn't be too difficult. I teach her my song to sing to the mockingjays, in case we are separated for good.

That thought hurts me, that I won't see Katniss again. I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. When she is about to leave, I throw my arms around her to give her a hug. She hesitates but hugs me back.

"You be careful." I say, ordering her not to die. She can't die.

"You too." she says and I could be imagining it but I think she is sad and worried too.

I make my way to the first fire, then perch in a tree. I'm thinking of eating something just for something to do but I'm not that hungry. So I just sit on look out, waiting for the time to pass by.

I wonder around, hoping for a sign that Edward will be around but with no luck. I didn't think I would find anything. I have a horrible feeling it was him who's canon was fired this morning.

After waiting the time we agreed on, firing my slingshot to distract myself, just waiting for that canon to fire, I set alight the first camp fire. I takes a few minutes to really get going but when I am happy that the smoke will be noticeable, I make my way to the next camp fire. I listen all the time for Careers, hoping that we didn't misjudge their position and that they were close by but no one comes. The smoke is heavy and very noticeable from where I am. I fills the sky of the arena.

They must be on their way by now. I reach the second camp fire, piling on a few more pieces of green wood, then waiting a little while to set it off. The Careers must be thinking this is some kind of trap so I set off must faster this time. I walk on the floor, running when I think I hear something. It's exciting but far too scary to like it.

Katniss could be in danger right now, she might have destroyed the supplies. There must have been some kind of trap set for the food, I told Katniss about the strange set up and about Flavius too. Flavius was clever but no fighter. Not strong or beastly. Not quick and cunning. Just good at observing, Luckily, he noticed next to nothing about me.

I turn on my toes, hearing a huge noise that rattles thought my ears. Just at the tip of the woods, I see it.

The explosion.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Song Bird

Pieces of unrecognisable bits fly up into the sky, as smoke and ash fly up with it. The ground moves with the explosion as I gasp.

Surely no one could have survived that? It must have been Katniss!

Before I know it, I'm heading it the direction of the Careers camp, running as fast as I can with tears slipping from my eyes. Katniss must be dead. As I run out of breath, I have to stop, gasping for air. I calm down as much as I can. I can't go and find her, not without bumping into an angry pack of Careers!

There is no canon fire! No canon. She can't be dead! She's not dead!

She could be hurt but not dead!

No, Katniss is smart, she would have figured it out.

The camp must have been booby trapped with bombs! I feel very stupid for thinking I had an exploding rock! It must have hit a bomb!

I want to hit myself!How could I not have realised that!

She might be dead because of me or dying! It's all my fault! I sit on a hard rock and sob until no more tears will come. I've killed everyone! It's all my fault! Edward, Thresh and Katniss! They must all hate me! Thresh would win this game if he didn't think I was like his sister. He could be the winner but he won't even try! Katniss wouldn't have had to help me, I should have figured it out about the bombs, I should have warned her at least! Edward would still be okay and fine, even if his is alive now, he still thinks I can meet him!

On the other side? Other side of what? I need help Edward! I can't figure it out on my own! I can't do it any more!

I stare at the arena. The green. The brown. The leaves and sound of the singing trees and birds. With watery eyes in looks like home, it smells like home but it's not! It's not where I am suppose to be! I should still be in 11 with some life left to live.

I rush over to a bush, tearing off the leaves and throwing them away furiously. It's not my home! It shouldn't even be here. I pick up a stone and throw it as far as I can.

It was created by the Capitol, all these trees and plants. Everything. Just another distraction and problem to face before we reach the end. 23 of us make our goal, only one has to carry on.

I hate these Games! I hate them! I hate them!

Why, why do the Capitol find watching us suffer entertaining? Why do they do this to us? We're just children! Just innocent children until they get through with us. They turn us into what the Capitol see that Districts as. Weak. Dirty. Pathetic. Useless. Frightened. And disposable.

"It's your fault!" I yell to them. "You killed them all! You murderers!"

Anger boils inside of me, I can't take this.

"I hate you! I don't want to be here!" I run back to where Katniss and I were this morning. I see her footprints still there and call out again.

"It's not fair! I wasn't a killer!" I scream, kicked away at the dirt.

"Come on!" I taunt, my voice breaking as I cry, "I want to go home!"

The audience can't hear me but they can, the people who make the Games. The ones who keep killing us all.

I want to finish this. I don't want it to be any longer.

All the breath leaves my body as I curl up on the floor. I don't want to hurt any more. Just stop it. Leave me alone! I want to go home. I silently beg. Please just let me go home!

"Help me." I whisper. I sit up and look around. There's no one left to hear me.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I felt that Rue's anger at the Capitol deserved it's own chapter! What do you think? Feel free to leave a review to let me know! Thanks for reading! . **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Song Bird

I don't feel any better after my crying. If anything, I feel much worse now my eyes are sore and I feel shaky with a headache.

Katniss isn't dead, no canon fire.

The Careers must be back now and if they found her, she would be dead by now. She must be on her way back or trapped. Both of those are better then dead.

I'm worried about my out burst. I should never have taunted or yelled at the Capitol, it gives hem a reason to kill me. I climb up a nearby tree, promising myself that I will go back to Katniss and i's hide out soon but right now,I'm too exhausted to move very far. I sip my water and dap water on my swollen eyes.

The last thing I remember thinking is how I didn't set off the third fire.

I open my eyes to the sound of a canon fire.

_No. It can't be Katniss._

_It can't._

_Don't take her from me._

_Don't make me do this alone._

"Katniss!" I scream again, my voice sore still. "Katniss!" I sob to the floor.

She doesn't answer me. Why isn't she answering me back?

"Katniss!"

"Katniss!"

It isn't any use, she has left me in the arena. Alone.

"Please." I whisper, not to her but to the Capitol.

Please kill me.

Don't let me suffer any more.

It's still light when I wake up again. No one even came to kill me, though I'm out in the open. My eyes feel better but I want Katniss more then ever. She must be on her way back by now! If everything when to plan. I hate not knowing, if I knew what she was doing, if she wasn't coming back, I would go and see about finding Edward or Peeta, if I knew she was hurt, I would go and find her to bring her back, but I don't know so now I am trapped and waiting.

_She wouldn't just leave me. _

I want her back!

It's even getting colder, inside and out. Someone could have heard me yelling so I pick up my bags and head for the place Katniss and I said we would meet. It doesn't take very long, with each step I think that Katniss could be there, waiting for me.

Of course, I break down into tears when all I find is an undisturbed waiting spot. I can't wait there, so I find a tree a few meters away. I pull out her sleeping bag, feeling guilty that she gave it to me. Now she will be freezing!

Might be freezing. If she alive.

On the top of a branch sits a tiny mockingjay, with black and white feathers. It looks at me, tilting his head from side to side, trying to tell if I'm a threat or not.

Quietly, I whistle the end of the day tune to it, the one that means Katniss is safe. After a pause, it sings it back to me. We keep singing for a while, back and forth, before a few other mockingjays fly in and start to sing with me. The sound fills my ears as they all tell me Katniss is okay.

I feel like a song bird.

We sing until it is night and then the anthem starts to play. I hold my breath, fearing I will see Katniss up there.

Don't let it be her.

Flavius, the boy from 3 is dead.

In the sky shows two green eyes, light brown hair, no smile on the face. A ten below him.

The sky shows Edward is dead.

The anthem ends, the birds stop singing. Edward is gone.

He's dead.

Dead.

Silent tears fall down my cheeks as I think of how he must have died knowing it. Without me.

Morning bring me no comfort, it's just another day in this hell. It's just the same as on my first day. I know that this day bring new horrors and properly more deaths. Except today, there's only eight of us left.

Eight.

Only seven left to go.

Marvel, Clove, Cato, the girl from five! She was the one we couldn't remember! Thresh and me, Peeta and Katniss.

Katniss, the sky shows that she is alive! That thought makes me get up, drink some water, eat a bit of food and pack my bag. Today, I'm going to find her.

I set off through the trees, keeping quiet. I must have made so much noise yesterday that someone must know I am around here. It won't be long until someone shows up. I hope it's Katniss.

Lots of things could have happened to her. She could be lost or looking for me. She could have stayed the night in a tree as she was too tired. She could have found a good source of food or is hunting. She could have found Peeta.

Peeta! He is still alive then, I am very glad that he holding on. He can't die without her knowing. When I find Katniss, I'm going to tell her everything. All about Peeta, all about how he saved her, all about Edward too. Everything.

I'd like her to know.

Peeta didn't understand when he told me to keep it quiet, he must have thought that she would realise it on her own but she's just to confused. If I explain, Katniss is sure to go and get him and then well...then he can...

He can't live, not if she does. Peeta doesn't even want too.

The arena is strange, the Capitol thinks that everyone is out for themselves but they're not. Peeta wants Katniss to win, I want Katniss to win and Thresh wants me to win. But, it doesn't work like that because I don't want to win. I'd like to, for Thresh but he would have to die so what's the point? I would just have to live knowing that 23 other people died so I could win.

All victors must think that, even the Careers.

Katniss should be on her way back by now, if she hasn't already been back. The meeting sire is undisturbed so she might be looking for me somewhere else, like the fire places. Does she think I slept there? Or that as i didn't set off the third fire something stopped me?

I'll find out. I make my way to the first fire, it's burnt out and the Careers have been here. There are footprints showing someone was here. Too big to be Katniss' and too heavy. She would know better then to leave footprints in such an obvious place. On my way to the second, I find more prints that have been made by people running. They stop about half way there. That must have been where they got to before the bombs went off.

The second fire has no signs of Katniss either, and I'm starting to give up until I find some more footprints. It's just one set this time, not too big and they look much lighter then the others. I follow them from the trees.

Even travelling by the trees give me an uneasy feeling. Something feels wrong.

I make my way onto a small tree, to get a better look at the ground to look for more prints when I hear snapping. The whole tree gives way and topples to the floor, throwing me off of it. I hit the ground hard, groaning loudly at contact. I get up, checking for broken bones but find that my bag cushioned my fall.

I inspect the tree. It's neatly fallen at the bottom, no sign of any marks that show someone cut it down. It must have been the Capitol.

_The Capitol is trying to kill me! _

I glance up at the higher trees, if I was in any of them at my usual height it was be sure to kill me. But if I stay on ground, someone could find me. I decide to stick to the ground and climb a tree if I hear or see someone. I move much faster, keeping light and running along, desperate to find Katniss and stay with her.

If the Capitol want me dead, then they will kill me. I think of Edward and remember how he said he didn't want to just wait for death. Me neither, I want to die with someone. Not alone.

I find another mockingjay in the trees, and sing to it gently. It sings back and others join in again. They might recognise the song already from yesterday. They sing it over and over. If Katniss is near, she should sing back. I wait for an answer.

_Silence._

I hold back the tears that threaten to fall. It's okay, I tell myself, she's just stuck somewhere.

**Snap. **

I hear a branch snap and start into a sprint.

Faster and faster.

Trees blur around me.

I hear a mockingjay sing my tune.

I can't breath.

But I can't stop either.

It's only when the net falls on me, that I fall heavily to the floor.

I scream.

A high pitch scream that hurts my throat.

Everything slows down.

I hear more snapping.

"Katniss!" I scream.

More sounds.

"Katniss!"

I hear her call to me.

"Rue!"

She screams out.

"Rue! I'm coming!"

I catch a glimpse of blonde hair, a pale face through the trees.

I turn my head.

Katniss is running at me.

"Katniss!"

I reach my hand out to her.

I feel a pain through my stomach.

My hands reach down, coming back covered in blood around the spear that lies there.

Katniss runs up to me.

"Are there more? Are there more?"

No. No. "No."

"No."

"Katniss..." I whisper.

She cries next to me.

She knows.

She knows I'm dying.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Song Bird

Katniss looks at the blood, then back at me. There are no words that she can say, nothing she can do. I'm going to die.

_I can't even feel the pain any more. _

Katniss holds onto my hand tightly, like she's forcing me not to go.

_I don't feel alone any more._

She cuts me free from Marvel's net. He is dead too. Lying near me on the floor. With an arrow through his neck.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, it's so good to see her.

"Every last bit." she cries, smiling sadly at me with such pity. I'm not sad, I was never going to win anyway. This is better.

She has to know, I have to tell her.

"You have to win."

"I'm going too. Going to win for both of us." she promises me, though I'll never be able to find out.

She will win, I can see her wearing that crown, going back to Prim, living to be old.

A canon fires and I wonder if it's mine. No, it's Marvel's. Mine will be next. And I won't ever get to hear it.

Katniss moves.

"Don't go." I grip her hand with all my strength. I don't want to be alone, not any more.

"Course not. Staying right here." she tells me, moving closer. She rest my head on her knees, push back my hair like my Mother use to do.

My family, they must be watching this. I'll never see them again.

Mum. I wish I could see you.

"Sing." I whisper.

Katniss looks at me, tears falling onto me.

Please sing Mum, sing me to sleep.

Katniss tightens on my hand, then opens her mouth to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the meadow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_and when again they open, the sun will rise."_

A thousand thoughts rush through my mind. Playing in my house while it rains. Meeting Cassia and Tacitus, my first day of work in the trees, the first time Fluer spoke my name, Lily's first steps to me. Hundreds of happy moments of just boring days that I wanted to go faster but now I wish they could have frozen. My last night with Thresh. Edward and I by the pond. Dad bringing me a pile of daisies when I was sick. Mum singing me to sleep when I have nightmares, until I fall to sleep. Only this time, I won't wake up. I say goodbye to everyone.

"_Here it is safe, here it is warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow bring them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Please Mum, please know I don't want to leave you. I wouldn't ever want too.

I shut my eyes. I want to be in 11.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam bay_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_A when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

I can hardly hear Katniss, there is so much I want to tell her. That she'll never know.

"_Here it is safe, here it is warm. _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

I feel so light, so empty. I try to say goodbye to Katniss but I can't speak. Bye Katniss, I think, please get home.

_Here your dreams are safe and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

My family. Daisies. Mockingjays. Stella. Trees. Mum. Thresh. Sugar. Stars. School. Lily. The field. Blood. Fluer. Cassia. Tacitus. Anna. Fields. Jude. Daisies. Edward. The Capitol. Dad. Katniss. Felix. Eleven.

Then finally, black.

**Okay, that was Rue's last part in the real books! But, there is another few chapters! :) I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! 3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! This is an extra chapter that shows a little more into Thresh's story and his sister's story. I hope you like it! :)**

Thresh's POV

I shouldn't be here.

Because this isn't how the Games works.

There is never this good a hiding spot.

It is cold, colder then last night, and the night before and the night before that. The longer the Games goes on the colder they are making it.

I hate them.

The whole lot.

It isn't the other kids I want to kill, none of them deserve to die.

But they do.

The people who killed my sister.

My adoring, good-hearted sister who obeyed all their stupid rules, worked extra hours with no extra pay and always wore a kind smile. She would stop to care for a crying child, rescue cats from trees, always give her jumper to someone else if they were cold, even if she was too.

My lovely sister Bell.

The Careers killed her, she couldn't have won though. She was scared out of her mind when she was chosen. She didn't cry when she was reaped.. She was bigger than the Capitol, she knew what they wanted and she made sure she wouldn't give it too them.

I tried to volunteer for the boy, I was already 13 and he was too. In my class as well. Kip. Kip Piper. I forced my way up to the front of the stage and begged for them to let me volunteer, I pleaded they let me take his place. I could have helped her win, I would have tried so hard and if I died with her I wouldn't have cared. I didn't want to live in a world without her.

But the Mayor said no, I was too late. Peacekeeper dragged me from the stage, I'm proud to say it took more than ten of them to pull me away from Bell (even at the age of thirteen I was strong) who was screaming at them for hurting me.

I had to say goodbye. We knew it would be.

Bell, the girl who couldn't kill an insect, was being forced to kill people. She wore an amazing outfit on the first night, and her smile though it lacked in kindness. It was full of hatred and despair. I longed to tell her she looked perfect and beautiful but I couldn't, I could only watch as she went through her interview with Caesar, announcing that she was going to try to win for me. Her brother.

Then the Games began. In a beautiful place full of colour and flowers. And she stayed until the last five. In was her and three Careers. All her allies were dead except one, a thirteen year old girl from eight who was good with a knife. One Careers, a huge girl, lunged at the other girl, Melissa. Melissa screamed out and Bell jumped in front of her. The knife went through her chest and she died quickly, in gave Melissa enough time to escape, crying out.

The next day, Melissa was announced the Victor.

Bell had died for her.

I mourned Bell's death, staying on my own until my mother got sick and I had to look after her. I realised that Bell wouldn't want me to leave my Mother, I was now all she had.

One day, my Mother friend's family came over like they usually do. I care little for the boys who were hyper and boisterous and loud but I loved little Lily. She was born the day Bell died. She was so tiny, so sweet and I knew that Bell would have loved her dearly. She always wanted a little sister.

When Lily came round, it was like Bell was there with me, watching me hold her in my harms. I was so big to her, her hands weren't even as big as my finger. That's when I started to notice Rue.

Rue was quiet. I didn't notice her. She was an annoying child as far as I was concerned. Younger then Bell and in a world of her own. She moved like a shadow, even less noticed than a shadow actually. I never saw her.

She was only eight at the time. With curly dark hair and a sweet face with big brown eyes. She came round to my Mothers house very rarely and even then she would leave quickly. When Lily was born, I saw more of her. She was like Lily's Mother. And when she smiled at Lily, I saw Bell's smile. The one before the Capitol, the one full of kindness. At the time, I was baffled, no one ever showed that amount of caring towards others, Bell was special.

Then, I saw Rue more often. It wasn't like she was around much more, it's just I saw her properly. Watched her work hard in the trees, I watched her care for her brothers and sister and going into town too. She always smiled, had plenty of friends and was nice.

I couldn't speak to her.

I just couldn't.

At all.

It was like she was my sister and I'd already said goodbye to her. That was that.

One freezing cold day, I watched her give her jacket to a stranger. An orphan boy who had ran away in the snow. She just gave to him and some food too. When he fell asleep, she pulled him into her arms, almost toppling over and carried him back to him orphanage. He didn't like it there, but it was warm.

The orphanage is right outside my house, across the road. She came every few days for the next year. Carrying food or a home-made toy for the boy. I heard she read him stories and played with him. The boy died that year from the flu.

That whole year I didn't speak with her. I never offered to help her carry the boy back, I never spoke to her if she came round. I couldn't face it. She was just like Bell.

The more I tried not to see her, the less invisible she became.

Last year, Lily got the flu and I knew it was killing Rue. At school, she was distant and she never left the house any more. I was so scared that Lily was going to die that I went to see her.

She looked bad but when I asked if she was alright, Rue had firmly informed me she was going to be fine. It didn't matter, not her words, all I could see was how hard she was holding onto Lily's hand, like she couldn't bare to let go. Like she was too scared that she was the only one still holding on. I knew that feeling.

Despite what I though Rue though of me, which was properly bad as I wasn't nice to her, I got angry when she did nice things, I wouldn't let her be nice to me, but even still she let me sit with Lily and tell her stories. Stories of Bell's arena. I didn't tell them that it was Bell's arena or any kind of arena. Rue hadn't watched that years games, I knew she hadn't. She hadn't known Bell at all. I wish she had.

Because I ignored Rue and was never that nice to her, I always though she didn't like me. She still smiled at me if I saw her but mostly she just watched me play with Lily. I thought Rue didn't think I could be trusted with Lily. I did look tough and scary but that's just because I'm well built. Children tent to stay clear of me. Not Lily though. She played with me.

After Lily got better, Rue and I started to talk more. She was nice. Rue was more forward and like to play with Lily and me.

One day, I watched Rue's friend Cassia, spill over a lot of food from a bag of grain. Cassia panicked and Rue calmed her down. I tried to cover for Rue and her friends but the mayor still found out and I saw Rue take the blame for Cassia. She was whipped and than ran away. No one knew where she went but I spent the whole night looking for her.

Rue was my friend and I wanted to help her, just like I would help Bell. I searched all night, Cassia and her other friend Tacitus helped but their parents made them go inside. Not mine, I stayed but didn't find her.

The next day I had work and I saw someone coming out of the trees. They were small and slow with dark hair. I knew immediately it was Rue. Running to her, I called her name but she didn't move. As I came closer I notice how bad she looked, pale, wobbling and shaking with blood on her clothes.

I caught her before she fell to the floor.

I now realise I should have told her it was me before the Games, I'm not sure she even knew it was me.

Then she turned 12 and it was Rue's first reaping. I wasn't too worried, she didn't have that many, if a few more then others but there was thousands of slips. Some of us were called back for the broadcast reaping and I was one of them, So was Rue but I told myself that they needed twelve year old people to stand there too. Nothing was going to happen to her.

I was chosen.

My name was called out.

And all I could think was, why could I have been picked out 4 years ago. Why now? Why now when she's already dead?

I was so mad, I didn't even have enough time to wish Rue would be safe. I only remembered when I heard someone call out her name. Loud and clear, there it was. Rue was chosen.

My mind kept flashing back.

Rue wasn't crying.

Bell hadn't cried.

No volunteers for Bell.

No volunteers for Rue.

I watched Rue walk up to the stage, I heard her families cries to her. Only it wasn't me this time, it was Lily and all her other bothers and sisters.

There wasn't anything I could do this time either. But I was already picked, I was already going with her.

This time, my Mother and I were alone in the blank room. The same one.

Rue wore a similar outfit to Bell, the same designer.

Rue was asked some of the same questions as Bell.

This time I could help her.

But here I am, holding away in a field with no idea where either of them are. There's nothing I can do now, and nothing I could do then. The Games doesn't work that way. There are more trees and Rue is safer in them then with me. I can't stay with her.

So now, all I have to do is die. But first, I'm going to kick some serious Careers butt. Give Rue a better chance at winning. If the Careers are dead, Rue has a much better chance.

But I couldn't attack to begin with. There was six of them and only one of me. I could take, one, maybe two out before one took me out. Then two of them died and the boy from 12 took off. That made three but they got another one, a boy from 3. I wanted to find a better way of attack, I don't have any weapons.

I can't make any weapon out of corn so for now, I'm stuck here. Just waiting for my time to get them. It won't be long now.

I know I'm a coward, I should just run out now and die already but I don't want to do that to my Mum, or Rue. I don't want either of them to see me in the sky. Mum would see me purposely die and never know why.

Two people died today. There are only six of us left now. I hope one of them wasn't Rue. I hate watching the sky now, I'm waiting for her face to show up. It hasn't.

The anthem plays tonight.

The boy from one appears.

Blonde hair, he was a spear thrower and even gave me a tip about how to throw with better accuracy before the boy from 2 gave him a walloping over the head.

Then Rue.

Rue is dead.

Rue is dead.

Her face disappear but stays in my head.

I didn't change anything.

She still died.

_I'm so sorry Rue. _

This can't be right, it has to be a dream, a horrible horrible nightmare. Rue can't be dead. This can't be real.

Please don't let her be dead.

_Rue, please don't. _

The sky lied, she can't have died, I haven't had a chance to say goodbye, not yet.

_Not yet. _

Don't be real.

_Rue, I'm so sorry. _

I fall to my knees, begging for someone to come and kill me now.

No one does.

Because this isn't how the Games work.


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34- _

**_Hey! Thanks for reading my story! Only a few more chapters left! Special thanks to the amazing Tessa. Love is dangerous for reading and reviewing so much! _**

White light.

Burning.

It's too hot.

I can't see. More white light.

Pain.

Swirls.

Then darkness.

* * *

Rue's dead.

I grab a rock and hurl it at a tree. It dents it, falling to the ground with a thick thud. Tears roll down my cheeks but I don't wipe them away, I want the Capitol to see I can feel, to see that she was more to me then my tribute.

"You killed her." I whisper to nothing but emptiness.

I'm so sorry Sugar. I should be the one who's dead, it should be me, not you.

Rue. Murdered.

Which tribute did it?

Suddenly, I want very much to kill them. Only a monster could look at that little girl and think the world would be better without her. Rue never could hurt anyone. She wasn't like that.

I know that she didn't kill any of the other tributes, she told her mentors. She didn't think she could win at all, she told me to say goodbye to Lily for her. I can't do that, I can't look after Lily.

Everyone I care about dies, she would be better off not knowing me.

Rue would never have died if she didn't know me.

I killed my sister too. In a way.

They wanted to hurt me. I don't care if they torture me or hurt me in any possible way, but they knew I loved Bell more then I loved myself so they made her get placed in that arena.

All the reapings are tampered with at some point or another.

Our mayor, pays for his son and daughter not to get chosen, pays for their life with his dirty, stolen money that we make him. I heard him talking about it and I got caught, punishment was more work, whipping and then my sister killed for my silence.

The cold wind whips at my face now. I don't want to look weak, not if they know what I'm going to do. Suicide in the arena is punished by family deaths and I want Mum and Rue's family to be safe. As safe as possible in this world.

* * *

People stammering in the white light, sounding rough and torn.

"Hello?" I croak out.

"Shhh." She tells me.

So I do.

* * *

Both tributes from 2, one from 5, both from 12 and me. There are 6 of us left.

I could easily take the girl from 5, but she's smart, I know that. Cato would be harder but not impossible as would the girl from 2. 12's boy, the couple wouldn't be that difficult, but there's something off about the girl. Katniss.

I hate Katniss.

She got to volunteer for her sister, I didn't. That was as simple as it was. Katniss got to save her family and that wasn't fair. Katniss showed good aim, intelligence and must have good sponsors and an ally in the boy Peeta. An 11 in training. Yet she ran from the Cornucopia. I watched her run, and Rue. I saw Rue run into the forest.

That was the last time I saw her.

The last time I will ever see her.

I want someone to kill me, and I know Katniss is my best bet, an eleven in training and alive in the final 6 must mean she has something up her sleeve. The thought of leaving my Mother alone hurts but I can't live looking at her, knowing that I killed people, changing everyday to suit the Capitol. I'm glad Bell didn't win the Games.

Mother will have to understand for me and there is nothing she can do, she can't protect or stop me here, I'll make my death look like an accident, so they won't hurt her and the everything will be oner; no more pain, no more guilt or torture. Another tribute death.

Just another number.

To me, Rue wasn't a tribute, she was a girl who was lost in something far more horrific than anything possible, a life of cruelty and suffering.

Not any more, now she isn't lost but I can't find her any more.

I sit on the ground, watching the sky where Rue appeared, seeing the glittering stars that shine so brightly like Rue and wonder if she can find me.

* * *

"You're safe." whisper someone to me.

I nod, disbelieving him.

White light.

"You're back." he says softly.

"Where did I go?" I ask but in return, I receive silence.

* * *

A Mockingjay sings in the distance, not a song in recognise but it makes me think of Rue's days at work. She could climb higher then anyone else, and she loved her job with all her heart, it was her little heaven, she smiles and sang and called down to everyone. We all looked up at her and laughed at the wide grinning face of the girl who was surrounded in light from the sun like an angel.

Her Mockingjays would sing with her for hours, I made sure to work at the nearest station to Rue so I could hear her voice with the birds, she always sang, happy or not. It didn't matter to her as long as there wasn't any silence in the air.

The Mockingjays fly away and I miss their soothing sounds, like Rue was talking to me. Her special Mockingjays will pick up another song soon enough, if not already, Rue's voice to them will be erased like she never even existed.

That can't happen, hell, I've even sing them her songs if I have too! I wait for another tiny Mockingjay to fly past and whistle a tune to it. It waits before calling it back to me. It's a part of Rue that will stay with me.

Don't leave me to die alone Rue. Please.


	35. Chapter 35

Alternative Part- 35

Sleeping that night is rough. I find my special sleeping place- a bush with a hole dug under it for coverage. It's not brilliant, but I didn't want to be in the woods. Rue would see me and try to help me, I could do that, I couldn't take from her even if she wanted to help me, I couldn't ever take what I though she needed.

There are no trees around, so Rue wouldn't have been able to find me, it's a huge field with lots of different, strange foods that look like corn and grain. I only eat what I recognise, like grain and there are plenty of wild animals. I got ill from eating raw meat on my 3rd day but my pack has a first aid kit in it, containing pills that made me feel better.

I've been eating plenty, I can't help but think that each meal will be my last and that makes me eat more, encase I get into trouble and have to leave my hide out some time soon. For now, I don't have a plan. I need to figure out where Katniss might be from all I know about her.

I saw Rue by her several time during training but she never spoke to her directly I don't think. I kept an eye on Rue, she was great with a sling shot. It hurts to think that a week ago I was with her, promising to protect her in the arena. I didn't. I lied.

Katniss ignored her most of the time, I'm positive she wouldn't have even notice Rue if Peeta hadn't pointed her out, she was rude and asked what they could do about her. Nastily. It was me who used to think like that, me who ignored the tiny girl. Now she means everything to me, if she isn't here, I have nothing.

Now, I don't care who wins. Me, a Career, Lia, the red-haired girl from five who I didn't like. Far too bossy and smart for my liking. She beat me at the plants test and teased me that I was from agriculture and should know them. So I rudely informed her that I only got passed a bag and loaded it, I didn't care what it contained.

She can win. I'm sure she could, intelligent, very un-noticable compared to everyone else. I think she even got a seven in training but no one really noticed. She wasn't loud or quiet so nobody though there was something more to her.

Rue likes Peeta. Liked Peeta, so I want him to win the most. She smiled at him occasionally and judging by something she said, Rue knew more about Peeta and Katniss then she was letting on.

He wasn't lying though, that man was seriously in love with Katniss. Any idiot could see it which is why the careers couldn't and recruited him, they are idiots.

I try to navigate my way out of the corn fields, ending up in my grain field. I haven't got any idea where I am so I sit and drink some water. I've found very little water recently, the Capitol are trying to force me out to do some fighting. I'm thirsty but can't waste precious water.

It's hot in the day, I haven't got sunburn though, which is a good thing. The Capitol must have covered me in something to protect me from the sun, wouldn't look all that great if a tribute was bright run and hurting just to move.

To make sure I have some idea where I am, I find a decent stick and draw lines in the dirt with it, making a path to find my way.

* * *

I can't think about what they're telling me, it's too much. My family...gone? They can't be gone, I miss them so much. I know no body here, in my strange white room. I haven't been here for long, a week? A few days? It's hard to count days when you are passed out. I have tubes stuck into my arms and body that hurt.

I don't like them all, they don't let me feel. That's why I can't cry for my family, tears involve feeling pain. I want them back. Where are they? No one will tell me. They say they're in a better place but where exactly?

I pull out a tube from my wrist and watch the red liquid run down my arm, warm blood. I take my finger and cover it in blood, before turning and writing on the wall above my bed.

HELP

I hope someone sees it, I really need some help.

* * *

More grass and food that I have no clue about, it's getting dark now. I've never liked the dark like Bell did. She craved the dark, she said it stopped her seeing the bad things. To me that sounding ridiculous, if you know they are there why bother trying to cover it up?

Bell just laughed to me. Like always.

By dark, I am still lost but feel nearer to my destination.

The sky shows no deaths. No more deaths at all, I was rather hoping that I would be up there.

Soon, soon I will be.

Then trumpets starts to blow. This is new, trumpets show a announcement to the tributes that is usually a feast. That would be brilliant, I think brightly. A feast, what better place to die?

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the arena, giving us congratulations of making to the final six and then...then he says that two people from the same districts can win. My mind won't leave Rue, if she had lasted just one more day, we could have been together and gone home as one. We could have both survived.

It's too late now, for both of us.

This is good news for Clove and Cato, bad for Lia, I actually feel happy that there's a chance Peeta and Katniss can go home together. I may dislike Katniss but Rue was so sure that Peeta loves Katniss, so desperate to prove that he did that I want Rue to be right. She would have liked that.

Surely the districts will be celebrating in 2 and 12, for both children can come home to them. It's lonely in the arena, they now have a trusting ally and a partner to work with too, I wish I could have spoken to Rue one last time.

Bell had Melissa in the arena, Bell even died for her. That part of Bell didn't surprise me, she always would give anything to others no matter what the cost was to herself. I haven't seen Melissa since her Victory Tour.

_It was really cold, snow fell to the ground and so many people had trampled on it that it had turned into slippery ice. She had a fluffy, fur coat on, the colour of the sky. I couldn't help look at it and think that it should be Bell's dress, Bell's spot to stand on the stage, her words that were stolen from her. _

_Not stolen, I remind myself, given. Bell gave her the win, the chance to escape. _

_Melissa stood proudly at the front of the stage and started her speak,_

"_I can't tell you how happy I am to be here, in 11. It is so wonderfully beautiful here, but cold! Well, I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for my ally and friend, Bell. I know she was many of your friends too, you must have known her far better than I did, especially her family." _

_She gives me a soft look with her cool blue eyes. _

"_One of the things I know about Bell was that she was kind, caring and so lovely. She clean up my tears in the arena and always gave me the last of the food and I took them.. But I never should have let her take my knife, the one that should have killed me. For that, I can never forgive myself. I'm very sorry for all of your losses. I trusted her and I couldn't have asked for a better friend in the arena, I wish I had been a better friend to her and died in my own place. I wish I hadn't ran away and left her on her own or I wish I had stayed and died with her. Thank you Bell." _

_She looks up at the sky._

"_You were far to perfect for this evil world." _

_A Peacekeeper forces it's way to the stage, and I watch him pull Melissa away. She gives me one last look, her eyes never leaving mine, as a knife slices through her throat. _

_That look of fear I had seen in her in the arena was gone, Melissa was no longer scared to die, she excepted it as she feel to knees, her hands pulled together. Then she falls to the stage's floor, and there is nothing behind her blue eyes._

_As I stare at the Peacekeepers and the pool of blood surrounding her, all I can think is, that should have been Bell. _

_Later, it was broadcast that recently Melissa's family, her parents and two sisters had all perished in a tragic fire and had gone mad with grief that she had taken her life. Melissa had nothing. But she still choose to came and say thank you to Bell's family and friends, she must have wanted us to see how much she regrets living while Bell died. No one in 11 was allowed to speak of it, or dared to with panic of being overheard. _

_So no one ever spoke about the Victor again. _


	36. Chapter 36

Alternative Part- 36

More stranger came to talk to me again today, less then last time but all different. They asked me lots of questions like 'how long do you think you have been here?' and 'how do you feel?'. I told them I didn't have any idea and was confused.

They explain that I was on serious medication to help my mind recover.

"Am I mad?" I asked, wondering why I had to take pills if I wasn't mad. No answer came.

One then told me I wasn't mad any more and I couldn't stop the world spinning.

"Is that why I'm confused?"

"In a way, you watched your people die, people you cared about, and now you aren't quite you." said a woman with wispy blonde hair.

"I don't remember my family dying."

No answer.

"Fine." I sigh quietly to myself. Most of the tube from my body were gone, except one in my wrist that gave me mediation. My crazy mediation I guess.

Finally, someone asks me a surprising question. What was even more surprising was I didn't know the answer.

"I...I...I don't know my name. What is it?"

"Seven-eight-three."

"Seven-eight-three?"

"Yes."

I look at the wrist band, and the numbers are written on there, a tag. It makes me feel safer, and easier in the mind.

Most of the doctors walk out, leaving a tiny looking person, just bigger than me, most of his face is covered in a mast and hooded white coat but I can make out two sparkly eyes behind them. He come right up close, behind my ear and whispers, "I'm going to help you. I promise."

When he turns and walks out the door, I can still feel his breath on my ear.

* * *

Another quiet night for killings, obviously things are going slowly but with the new rule, there will be plenty of time to place new bets. Lia and I will be falling behind with sponsors, they will be far more willing to bet on two people than just one. That doesn't matter to me but I feel sorry for Lia, despite not liking her, she is the only one who will suffer with this new rule. Cato and Clove will be hunting by now, finding a little team better than being the only Victor.

Peeta must be thrilled, this must be why the new rule was put in place, for Peeta and Katniss. They mustn't want to spilt up two people who care for each other, if only I had though to say how much I cared for Rue, then maybe they would have rearranged the ruling earlier and we could have won together.

I'm not going to win for Rue, I'm not dying for her either though. She wouldn't want that for me, it very selfish of me but I don't care. Screw them. Screw the Capitol. They can't turn me into a public figure, to turn me against my home and force me into things I don't want to do. It isn't fair.

Melissa hated it and killed herself. She was smart, she knew what they were going to do to her, murder her for repelling against them like that. But Melissa didn't care, I wish I had helped her, stopped them, told her I didn't blame her. That would be a lie. I did blame her. And Bell. If Bell hadn't of cared so much about Melissa, as she did everyone else, then she would be here with me. Or not now, but at home with my Mother.

Or dead like Melissa.

Melissa could tell I hated her, I'm not great at hiding my anger like my other emotions, I sat cold-faced at her, refused her apologise at that stand, so she faced me when she died, to tell me she was sorry. Bell must have hated me for that.

Well Bell, you left me for her.

That isn't true either, Bell wouldn't have wanted to leave me. She was twelve and didn't like to leave the house more then necessary, friends were invited to our house, she liked it better there.

Spending most of my night sleeping or thinking about Bell and Rue makes me feel no better or less confused. Everyone leaves in the end. My Mother almost left after Bell died, she had a bag packed under her bed for months, spent hours just watching the door. Since she never mentioned it to me and I pretended not to notice, she wasn't planning on taking me with her.

My Mother, who I looked up to, wasn't in her right mind, she'd yell at me to go away, she stopped eating and started cutting herself. She didn't want to kill herself, she just wanted attention.

That was another reason I liked Rue's family, her Mother stuck by mine, helped her out of the hole she had dug around herself, wiggled her way in the walls she had built to keep people out. I was very grateful, and I know I owe her family a lot more than I can ever give.

My father left when I was a child, I can't remember much about him. He hit me a lot, I was only two and my Mother. He walked out one day and never came back. I'm glad he left. It was before Bell was born. We told her our Father was dead. That was something I'll never regret, better to have a dead Father then one who didn't want you.

The nearest thing to a Father figure I ever had was my leader at work, my boss. He gave me tips on how to work with as little effort as possible so I didn't strain my back. Mr Sparrow was smart and nice, they whipped him to death in front of me and the rest of our crew. For no reason.

Again, it's better to have a dead Dad, then one who didn't want you.

* * *

I looked down at my sheet of paper.

**Housing**

**Do you have any pets? No**

**How many people in the room? One**

**Special requirements? None**

After however long in the hospital, I was going to be moved into my own room, near the hospital as they needed the beds. I had had a check over and was given the all clear, or properly the sane thumbs up. Not that I felt sane or well. I'm sick and dizzy all the time, my head hurts from all the white in my room. It might be nice to have my own room in the hospital.

I'd be living on my own, with nurses and healer coming to check on me, I am old enough. I handed my form in to the doctor in the room, who told me to get changed. I started at him blankly.

"Clothes." he said in a bored voice. "Take off your hospital gown."

"I don't have any clothes." I pointed out. My voice sounds different, but I can't get it to go back to normal, not light and healthy sounded. It sound weak all the time, like I'm tired.

"Three-three, go get her some clothes."

The small doctor from earlier, left the room and game back with these weird white clothes that looked far too big for me.

I looked at both the doctors in the room, the woman walked out swiftly but the one who got me my clothes stayed.

"Umm...aren't you going to leave so I can get changed?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Orders, not allowed to leave you on your own."

Even his voice sound young and childish.

"Fine." I sigh and turn around to get changed, feeling uncomfortable with a boy in the room. He'd properly seen plenty of naked bodies being a doctor but I wasn't going to let him see mine voluntarily I had bandages around me, even one on my arm. They had taken down my morphing so I could feel it was a bit painful. I wondered how it had happened.

"How did I hurt my arm Three-three?" I ask him.

"We had to open it up slightly, it will get better soon. I promise."

"Why did you promise me that yesterday, I mean why..."

He cuts me off, "Not here. Later."

I pull on the white top, it's far too big on me as I expected.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know your size. You look so small but I wasn't sure if that was just..." Three-three trails off, searching through a draw.

"Here." he finishes, handing me a hairbrush.

I pull it through my tangled, limp hair quickly, hoping my room has a decent shower.

Three-three leads me from the room, and I stare at the corridor, it's white but seems airier and lighter, with wooden chair down it too, still no windows. Three-three takes me down lots of corridors, all white and looking the same for about 5 minutes.

"You know, there are lots of colours apart from white to use."

He laughs gently under him breath.

"What?" I demand, "What's so funny?"

"Not funny, just nice. Like you use.."

"What? I used to be? You used to know me?" I ask shocked.

"No, not really. It's complicated."

"Why?"

He stops to face me, I can again only see the shining eyes with long lashes and pale skin from under his clothes. He's a child!

"We met yes but I'm not sure if I knew you. I hope I did." he takes a deep breath. "I know all of this must be really hard for you, I didn't know that...I'm sorry okay?"

"For what? Am I mad at you?"

"Not yet." he sighs, "In a way, I'd rather you were mad at me."

Then he walks a few feet to open a big wide door at the end of the corridor.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod, ready for what?

The door opens.


	37. Chapter 37

Alternative Part- 36

"Each of you need something desperately." booms Claudius Templesmith.

I did, I needed a weapon at the very least, or some water. Over the last two days, I've finish the last of my water, I've had plenty of food to eat but being so thirsty made me not want to eat. It took to look to force food down my parched throat. I've finally made it to the edge of the fields, staring out at the Cornucopia at the two Careers and Lia who keeps sneaking out and stealing food.

I would have tried that too but I'm well over six foot and stand out like a fish in the desert. I can't even make it to the lake because one of them is always standing guard.

I'm not quite ready yet, I want to go down with a fight but just lose.

So I'm going to go to the feast tomorrow and get what I want, or die trying.

What does everyone else need?

* * *

On the other side of the door are...people. Lots and lots of people, dressed the same as me, with slightly different hair colours, my hair is the only hair worn down and I immediately wish for a hair grip to not look so out of place. Everyone was looking at me with shock.

"Umm...I like my new room."

I get another chuckle, "It's not your room." he corrects.

I hear lots of chatting, lots of it is light and happy like the atmosphere.

One small girl points at me. "I know you." she smiles sweetly.

I nod but keep quiet, it seems like most people know me but I don't know them. I've decided I don't want to know all these people, not yet anyway.

"I'm Sarah." says the girls Mother, "And this is Holly."

Holly has blonde hair and bright green eyes. "We're from 10." she adds. The other looks similar but with slightly darker hair, she mustn't know me.

"Nice to meet you," I reply calmly, holding out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Seven-eight-three."

I smile at Holly who gazes at me with wonder. My name is wrong compared to hers but she doesn't say anything. Number names mustn't be too strange here, especially as three-three has the same kind of name. It could be something to do with the hospital.

Three-three takes my arm and guides me round the groups of people, moving them out the way. He doesn't let go until we reach the door.

"How come some people knew me? Should I know them?"

"No. Don't worry about it, it's properly your drugs that make you forget."

"Properly? You're a doctor! You should know these things!"

"I'm not actually a doctor, I'm disguising as one."

"What? Is that why you're so young?"

"Yes, I'm just here to help you."

"Why do I need help? Because I'm crazy?"

"You're not crazy!" he yells angrily. "Sorry." he mumbles.

We reach a small door next to lots of other ones. It has seven-eight-three engraved on the door, in black. I open the door and find a relatively small space, with three door on each wall.

"That's the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom." three-three explains, pointing at each of the doors. My room is not white, it's a pale, faded blue colour with a dim light and pale furniture that looks used and worn. The room smells old and musky, but it has a window, which I really hope opens.

"If you need me, just call okay?" he looks reluctant to leave, eyeing the door with worry. It's strange only being able to see his eyes.

"Where will you be?" I ask worriedly, realising that I don't want him to go either. Three-three is the closest thing to a friend I have here, I'm tired of being alone.

"Just go into the main room we were just in, someone will help you find me."

His eyes soften and I can see he is smiling under his mask.

"Can you help me find things please? Like clothes and sheets and stuff. I don't know where it all is."

He nods, "Of course."

We spend the next few hours changing my sheets, cleaning up and three-three even manages to find me some clothes that fit. They are all the same as the ones I am wearing only clean. Mostly we work in silence.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"In a nicer place." he says and I frown. "Sorry, I'm not suppose to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Oh." is all I can think of saying. "Am I really not crazy?"

Three-three shakes him head slowly, "No, you're just on strong medications and confused. You got hurt too."

"By the people who killed my family?"

"In a way, yes."

"So how did I get better? Why did I get away when they didn't?"

"We couldn't save them, we were too late. It was incredibly difficult to get you out alive, you did die actually."

"I died?"

"For a minute or so. It was so scary, I though I'd lost you."

I'd died? How come I can't remember dying? My family died. Why can I not remember them dying?

"I can't remember." I whisper, hugging my baggy top closer to my skin, wanting to crawl away and hide. I feel exposed now.

"You will, really soon. I'm not saying you'll feel any better, it's bad what you're going to remember but you'll get through it."

"How soon?" Not caring if it's bad, I just have to know.

"Later today, early tomorrow. We gave you your last dosage of meds today and they'll wear off soon." he says sadly. "Remember, I really am sorry seven-eight-three, for everything that's happened to you. I didn't mean to...I didn't know."

"That bad?"

"Worse." he sighs.

We continue to clean the kitchen, which is covered in mould and dust. I wash the pans while three-three scrubs at the oven.

"We don't use kitchens here but you're not suppose to leave the hospital unit so you have one for now. As soon as you move out, you're be expected to eat in the diner with everyone else."

I nod, taking in the information. I take two glasses and fill them with water, passing one to three-three before taking a sip. He has to remove his mouth mask to take a sip. He has a lovely, cheeky smile.

"Why do you wear the mask? So you don't catch the crazy?" I smile slightly at my own joke. He grins.

"So you wouldn't freak out if you recognised me. But you don't." he looks sad, his grin fading.

"I do...I recognise you more than anyone else but I can't place you. I will later thought right?" He doesn't smile at all.

"What's wrong? It really can't be that bad?" I wince.

"You might hate me."

"I could never hate you." I say firmly. Three-three is nice, he couldn't possible have done anything that bad that I would hate him.

"I'll never hate you." I repeat, "I'm done, can we take a look around please? I'd like to see more!"

Three-three shifts, "For a little while will be fine but we can't be too long."

We walk out of my new house, into the new, bizarre place.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**In case anyone forgot- Lia is the name I gave Foxface!**

I stay up all night, fighting the urge to shut my eyes and catch some sleep, but I mustn't miss dawn and my bag of what I need. Charles and Melly will be disappointed in me, no kills or fighting so they must find it harder to be getting sponsors, even more so now the Careers and twelve have teamed up.

Hopefully, since I have received nothing from sponsors, Rue was receiving it all.

I'd had a fight with Charles about sponsors, I knew I would get lots so I told him to focus on Rue, get her what she needed. He disagreed, arguing that only one of us could get out.

"_You would stand a much better chance of winning!" he yelled at me._

"_Exactly, Rue needs more help than I do, so help her!" I yell back angrily. _

_He sighs, "Thresh, we can only get one of you out as a Victor, Rue can't win!" _

"_Yes she can, she just needs help, with her score in training and her climbing skills, she has a good chance!" I gabble, desperate for him to see she can win. _

"_No Thresh, you need to get it into your thick head that she can't! Rue can't win!" _

"_You don't know that!" I scream. _

"_Yes I do! You can't protect her forever, you need to except that. I'm sending you the parachutes whether you like it or not!" _

"_I won't use them!" _

"_Then neither or you will get anything!" Charles shots me a disguised look before storming from the room. _

I hope he changed his mind. I stay at the edge of the field, watching for the sun to come up, it rises slowly, lighting the arena up. I stop Lia running around the edge of the forest, red hair fluttering behind her like fire. I won't chase her, not while my pack is left in the open for anyone to steal.

My pack is quite big, it looks lumpy. Two's is bigger than mine and more bulky, Lia's is smaller but I can't make out any shape or anything and Twelve's is tiny, it could fit in my hand easily. What must they all need so badly?

I watch Lia start to sprint at full speed to the table, she takes only her own and runs back, no one can chase her with our packs still there. As she disappears, another person starts to run to the table, it's too small to be Clove or Cato, so it must be Katniss or Peeta. The person turns their head and I see Katniss looks around. She's fast.

But Clove is just as fast. She spring from a nearby place and runs quickly, not at her pack but at Katniss. Katniss doesn't notice until Clove shoves her over. Quickly, I watch for Cato but I feel he must be looking for me elsewhere. So I run towards the table, avoiding the two girls who are on the floor.

"Where's your boyfriend District Twelve? Still hanging on?" sneers Clove, pinning a struggling Katniss down to the floor.

I draw closer to them, thinking about helping Katniss, she looks so defenceless, so small compared to Clove.

_One of them could have killed Rue. _

"Peeta!" screams Katniss, pushing back her head to yell. Peeta doesn't appear so I pressure she is bluffing.

_She's all alone. _

"Liar. He's nearly dead..." I zone out completely, watching a nearby bird flutter on top of the Cornucopia. It's black and white and I can see it's a Mockingjay. It's like Rue is watching me, begging me to do what I know is right. She wouldn't want Katniss to die.

_I know that, but what if she killed you Rue?_

Clove pulls out a impressive knife, and I watch as she runs her finger down the blade. Katniss is struggling, desperately trying to get up. With a little run and a shove, I could save her like Rue would have wanted.

_Do it! Do it!_

My feet stay rooted to the ground, unable to move an inch. Katniss continues to struggle.

"Forget it District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one who hopped around the trees? Rue?"

Rue. Little Rue. My Rue.

She killed her! How could she? How dare she say she was pathetic! She was brave and kind and better than anyone! She killed her! A heartless Career looked into her innocent eyes and sliced her up! How could she? How could she take Rue from me, the only person I care about since my sister died?

"Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of lover-boy. How does that sound? Now where to start?"

_I imagine how she must have killed her. Her eyes filling with tears, held to the floor knowing how she was going to die, alone, without me. They might have made it slow, cutting her innocent face, blood dripping into her loving eyes, her screaming out for someone to help her while they laughed at her face. _

_I see her, covered in mud, splattered in her own blood, wanting the pain to stop, knowing her family would be watching this. _

"_Thresh!" she screams at me. "Help me please!" _

_But I didn't. I leave her here and then watch as her ally is slaughtered before my eyes, too selfish to help her. _

_No, I can't do that to Rue. _

Just as Clove starts to cut at her lip, I charge at her, throwing her off Katniss with one blow. Both girls cry out in shock. I grasp her arms and hold her a foot and hold her above the ground, finding it easy with the rage inside of me. She's so weak, but strong enough to kill Rue. I want her to feel the pain I do without Rue, I want her to suffer.

I shake her and throw her at the ground. She yelps again, landing on her wrist.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I roar at all my might, my fist is clenched on rock I picked up.

She was just like the Careers who killed my sister, cocky, heart-less and evil. She cowards away from me. She scrambles backwards.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" she cries with fear. It doesn't soften me, Rue must have cried out and she still killed her, without a beat.

"You said her name! I heard you! You kill her?" I demand again, blinking away the specks in my eyes of fury. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

I flash a look at Katniss, too shocked to move.

"No! No, I-" that was enough, she screeches for Cato.

Rue could have called my name out, I wait until her answer.

"Clove!" she screams worriedly at her but he is still too far away to help.

I ram the rock into her skull hard, letting my anger out in one blow. She groans and lands to the floor. I think about doing it again to put her out of her misery but I want her to suffer more.

Shock keeps the rock raised as I turn to Katniss, standing by me looking terrified. She looks so small still, with red blood running from her cut.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" I sound mad. I am mad. Mad at Clove, mad at myself and mad at Katniss for being here.

"I-I- we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did, But he got there first, District One." I see tears in her eyes as she thinks of her but blinks them away.

"And you killed him?" I yell, I wanted to revenge her, I wanted to kill whoever hurt my Rue.

"Yes I killed him. And buried her in flowers."

Rue buried in flowers, coated in sweet, beautiful things. She did that for her?

"And I sang her to sleep."

She sang Rue to sleep? She's not lying, I'm so sure of it, Rue loved music so much.

Rue wasn't alone when she died, she wasn't with me but at least she had someone to be with her.

"To sleep?" I ask gruffly, chocked up inside. I feel a knot in my stomach. Rue may have died happily, music always made her smile.

"To death. I sang until she died. Your district, they sent me bread." I pause as she goes to draw a weapon. To my surprise, she just wipes the tears and blood from her face.

"Do it fast, ok, Thresh?" she says emptily.

I make up my mind. I can't kill her. I stare up at the Mockingjay, so perfect, so innocent and trapped just like Rue. Rue...she would want me to let her go.

"Just this time, I let you go. For that little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owned. You understand?" I say. I want to say more, say I'm sorry. To her and to Rue. She must know what it feels like, this horrible, guilty feeling for Rue but I hear Cato sounding much closer.

For that little girl, for both of them. For her little sister Primrose, because I know what it's like to be the one left behind, the one who can only watch as your loved one dies.

"Clove!" Cato yells, seeing her lying on the ground. I watch him run towards her, shaking his head. Not looking at me, thinking of ways to kill me, but trying desperately to reach his District partner. This is the only time I've seen him show any emotion and I feel a wave of pain for killing someone he cared about.

"You better run now, Fire Girl." I tell Katniss. She nods slightly and runs back towards she way she came. She can now save Peeta, it must be medicine for the dying boy in her pack. While Cato holds onto Clove's hand he talks to her.

"Stay with me Clove, please don't leave me." his voice cracks as he begs her to stay with him. Swiftly, I pick up my own and Cato's pack, as the canon fires, he finally lets go and turns to face me, spear rising in his hand. I turn and run in the other direction to Katniss, for her to escape.

I run as fast as I can, constantly changing my direction so Cato can't touch me with his spear. I won't go down without a fight. Inside the forests, I move among trees, hearing Cato scream at me.

"You're dead eleven!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" I tease back, running over branches and leaves. I can run faster then him, I slow slightly to let him catch up, then when he thinks I am close enough to get with a spear, I dart forwards, leaving his behind.

I'm exhausted and make sure I can't hear him coming before taking a moment to catch my breath. I take deep pants, clenching onto my stitch in my stomach.

After an hour of staying in my place, I hear the sound of running, heavy footprints, and the whole thing starts again.

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story! It's almost done- I promise! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Once we bring our way through the people, Three-three take me to some corridors, into more open and colourful places. He shows me some empty bedrooms, closet rooms and some other parts of the hospital. I especially like the part with an x-ray machine, that three-three tells me can see inside of me. He shows me what the inside of me looks like, pointing over my white top at where it all is.

My ribs are all okay from my accident, but I have a bandage around my chest and stomach were I bruised one. They're starting to hurt more now but I prefer the pain, I know that it will help me to remember.

Three-three looks more and more familiar, I can't stop looking at him. He can't be much older than me, with messy hair that sticks out at the back where the hood has been on it.

"You'd make a good doctor." I observe. He smiles at me in thanks.

Eventually, I get too tiered to keep walking, the pain in my arm and front is horrible and it's distracting.

"Are you hungry?" three-three asks and I nod, trying to think back to when I last ate. The more I see of this place, I realise this isn't my home. They're nothing I know here. It seems odd and unbelievable. We didn't have white walls at home, my bedroom walls are a muggy grey colour.

My room, I struggle to picture it. I had a bed, I'm sure I did with a nice blanket and pillow.

Three-three leads me down yet another corridor, into a huge hall, filled with lots of people. Those who are standing up look scary and powerful, with doctor's coats on. Other stand in groups and chat happily, a couple in the corner are embracing too. The woman is wearing white but the man is in a blue shirt that looks out of place. Some people are sat on the floor, some openly weeping. There's a long queue at the food corner that three-three leads me too.

We wait in silence and he recites a series of numbers to the man behind the counter. Then he nods at me and says, "She's new. No number."

The man piles a small amount of lumpy, mashed up food into a bowl and hands them too us on a tray with a tiny piece of bread and a small cup of water. It looks revolting.

We find an empty table to sit at and I move my food from one side of the place to another, breathing in the mild smell of vegetables. I take a spoonful of what I hope is carrot and chew on it. It's dry with little flavour and I politely only take tiny spoonfuls until three-three is finished.

"Don't like it?" he asks, looking uncertain.

"Not really. I can't eat, I'm not that hungry."

He nods as if understanding it and takes both out plates away. Three-three shows me back to my bedroom.

"Thanks a lot, for today. I really appreciate it." I say shyly, squirming as he looks at me closely. Then I reach up and hug him, resting my head on his shoulder. It's familar, da ja vu. The same feeling I keep feeling all day at certain moments.

"Please remember what I said earlier, I am really sorry." he whispers into my hair.

"I'll never hate you." I say, pulling away. I take another step back, turning cold and shocked as I look at him. His green eyes on mine. A thousand thought rush through my mind and I struggle to remain control and not scream out. He looks away before I can see the tears that have welled up in his eyes.

Then he turns around and walks from the door. I find my bed and curl up tightly, clenching at my knees, tears falling down my cheeks.

How could I forget?

"I remember." I whisper into my knees. "I remember."

And I close my eyes, begging my mind to forget.

I spend the next day in my room, recovering more memories. With each one I cry, my eyes burning and sore. I don't go out to eat or see him. He's not even real I tell myself. I'm dreaming. He can't have followed me back. I'm not here. I shouldn't be here either.

I've gone mad. I can feel it. I bite my hand to stop from screaming, making red teeth marks all up both arms, some bleeding, some not.

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

If it's not real, why does it hurt so much?

* * *

**Thresh's POV**

Heavy rain falls, drenching me through. I take big, heavy footprints, the water washing away my footsteps. I've out run Cato but he won't have given up. I can't be too un-alert. But I haven't slept in two days and the effects are starting to sink in.

I feel weak and cold. I'm confused about so many things. Katniss must have allied up with Rue, sounds like they did lots of good work too. Clove must have seen her in the trees to have known that was her speciality. So she must have escaped at least once. That doesn't make any sense as to why she died then. If she'd out run them before then why not again?

She was doing so well too, in the last eight or nine. I'm not sure who died first between District one and Rue. She didn't die alone, I focus on that happier though. She must have had a slow death but not that painful, or surely Katniss would have put her out of her agony.

Let Cato come, let him find and kill me.

I want Katniss to win now, for Rue and because she's not a heartless horrible Victor like the rest of them. Charles doesn't care about Rue, he cares about having a Victor. Not power hungry or vicious like the Careers. Her and Peeta can live and spend the rest of their lives together happily.

The only reason I hated Katniss was because she got the chance to save her sister and I didn't. That wasn't her fault, it was the Capitols. It's them I hate the most.

It feels good to have saved Katniss' life, like Rue would have wanted. Maybe Rue and Bell have been a good influence on me. Maybe I'm a better person then I expected. I don't need to die a hero but I hope my Mother will be proud of me for what I did.

I'm trying to forget what I did to Clove. I think of Rue and am able to calm down slightly. But somewhere, people are crying that I killed their daughter, friends hate me and will miss her. Her body might already have been taken back to Two. I don't even know if she had any brothers or sisters. What if she did? What if she had a little sister like I did, who just wanted her to come home more than anything? And I stopped her, she had every chance of winning.

She had been trying to kill Katniss, and she'd already killed others. She deserved it. Katniss' sister must be so happy, I saved her sister's life!

My District must like Katniss, to have sent her bread and not to me. They must hate me. I hope my revenge has helped her parents and family too.

Lily must know she's dead. Must be crying for her. They'll be planning a funeral no doubt, to say goodbye. A funeral I'll never get to be at.

The rain changes direction, coming right at my face and into my eyes. It doesn't matter, my face is already wet.

Cato comes flying round a corner, dripping wet and throws me to the ground before I realise he's even there. I push him away, toppling over and falling against a tree.

"Is that all you've got?" I sneer, holding out my hands to mock him. He goes to throw the spear in his hands but I duck and it flies into the tree behind me. I grab it out and snap it in two piece with one flick of my wrists. I feel powerful as I throw the pieces away.

"You're weak!" Cato laughs, wiping water from his eyes. He's shaking from the cold but so am I.

I raise my fist and take a swing, only catching the air with my fist.

He laughs some more. "You're get as weak as that little girl. She cried so much when we finally killed her. Screaming out to you to help her!

How dare he! I wanted to help her! I couldn't!

I take another swing, hitting him square in the stomach. He takes a step back and laughs even more.

"Thresh! Save me! Help me!" he says in a high pitch mocking voice.

"I tried to save her! I tried to help her!"

"No you didn't" he snarled, "You sat back and left her to die."

_No!_

I scream in fury and run at him, ready to kill.


	40. Chapter 40

Song Bird- Chapter 40

The next day I can't stay in that closed room, with no windows. Too trapped. I don't want to see anyone, I take a quick, cold shower, pull on my new, fitting white clothes and push my hair back into a ponytail. My dark eyes are still sore but look un-noticable from a distance.

Three-three's been knocking on my door for ages now but has gone away now I hope, I can't face him. Not yet. Neither can I continue to hide up in my new quarters. My stomach is empty and I have to find out what's going on, not knowing is killing me.

Thankfully, no one is around as I sneak out the door. I move quietly down the corridor, taking the wrong turnings and having to go back, I hide from everyone I see and remain invisible. Eventually, I find the huge room I was inside before, still filled with lots of people.

At the end of the room, I see him, muddy, wet and fighting. I shove people out the way, desperate to reach him. He's yelling loudly, and can't even see me.

I scream his name, waiting for him to turn. Through the groups of people, running through them. He's so close, I could reach out and touch him. I try but am pulled backwards, I kick and yell and try to bite at their hands, hitting at whoever's arms that trap me.

"No!" I scream, as I watch him get hit and dragged further away from me.

"You've got to help him!" I yell, pleading that they listen to me.

Someone pushes me through a door, into an empty room, filled with medical supplies. I am shoved away and left, crying into my hands.

A tap on my shoulder makes me look up, looking right into the pair of sparkling green eyes that match the blonde hair that sticks up on his head.

"Edward, please. Help him." I plead, whimpering like a baby, I wrap my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth slightly. It's comforting.

"Rue, I..." he starts, shaking his head in frustration.

"Please!" I bag louder, "Cato will murder him! Please!"

Not Thresh, don't make me lose Thresh as well. He's still in the Games, fighting for his life while I'm safe.

Or safer at least.

"What's happening? Why is he going after Cato?" I ask.

"He's angry. He saw you in the sky and went crazy, crying, storming, screaming. He found his way to a feast, where he killed Clove."

"Clove? Why?"

"She was about to kill Katniss, he stopped her after she spoke about you, called you pathetic and practically said she murdered you." he whisper, sitting next to me and wrapping on around around my shoulders, stopping me from rocking.

"So he hit her with a rock and let Katniss go. Then Cato came along and mocked him too, saying you begged for him to save you-" he thinks, "He said Thresh sat back and watched you die."

"No!" I cry sadly, "I'm his sister!"

"His sister?"

"Bell, his sister! She will killed in the 70th Hunger Games, Thresh loved her so much, I remind him of her! He tried to help her!" More tears fall from my eyes but Edward wipes them away with his sleeve.

"The interview." he mutters, more to himself than me.

"Thresh wanted me to win the Games, I wanted him to win."

"So now he wants revenge." he half asks the air. I nod heavily, shaking with fear. Thresh could die, he will die.

"Please! Save him! Can't they save him too? Like they saved us?"

"It's not like that Rue, it's much more complicated!"

"Try!" I say angrily! Why won't they help him, why must he die? "Try or I'll hate you forever!" I scream, standing up and walking into a corner.

Edward's eyes flash with pain and hurt. Unable to hurt him, I walk over and bury my head in his chest and pull my arms around him.

"I'm sorry," I sob, "I'm sorry, I can't watch him die. I can't watch him die."

His arms stay limp as I say this. After hesitating, he pulls me close.

"I'll try." Edward promises.

Then he kisses me softly on the forehead and leaves.

* * *

Cato charges at me but I block his punch messily. The rain is getting into my eyes, distorting my vision. This must be Capitol rain, made to make the fight much more exciting to watch. Colours fly from one side of my eyes to the other, getting worse when I try to blink them away.

Cato swears as he misses, we weave in and around trees.

"Pathetic little girl!" Cato mimics. "I can hop from a tree to another."

He spits at me and I snarl through my gritted teeth. Another flash of lighting distracts me, the thunder follows as Cato stops to catch his breath. I'm so exhausted, I could lie down and sleep here. The adrenaline and anger are all that's keeping me standing for now, but it gets less every second.. I keep watching Cato holding Clove's hand as she died, I think his anger is mostly based on revenge at me that I killed her.

I didn't want her to die, I just didn't want her to live.

That's a lie, I don't want her to have ever been in the Hunger Games, I wish she hadn't volunteered. She wanted to do this, she wanted to play and she lost. I don't feel like a winner. I didn't want her to live in a world where the Hunger Games take place and whips are used openly for others entertainment.

It's not fair and I hate it.

I hate them all.

I hate the Capitol.

I hate the Games.

I hate my ancestors who left us in this crap situation.

I hate everything.

Everything I love is gone or dead or too far away to reach.

I only have enough time to look up, before I see the fist coming out me that knocks me out.

* * *

"What's happening? Are you going to help Thresh?" I ask, the second Edward walks through the door again.

He runs his fingers through his already messed up hair and nods.

"Thank you-thank you-thank you!" I cry happily, jumping up. I stop when I see his grave look.

"What? What is it?" I say unhappily. He sighs.

"It's risky. People might die Rue."

"Are you asking me to make that choice?" I recoil back from him, frowning.

They want me to make that choice? Whether or not to risk people's life?

"I can't. You can't think I would-" I trail off as Edward shakes his head.

"We've already enabled the squad to go and get him, they've left. But you could always...change your mind."

Right. So if people die it's my fault.

"I'm already a killer." I reply emotionless.

"What? No, Rue, it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was. Glimmer and Sepal would still be alive if it wasn't for me, Thresh wouldn't be in danger. He could have won that thing if it wasn't the fact he thinks he owes it to his sister who I remind him of!"

"That's not what happened." he corrects sadly, walking over to me.

" It's exactly what happened! You wouldn't have come to find me either! You would have been better off!"

"I would have died anyway! I was never meant to win the Games!"

"How do you know? You could have got my backpack, lived and won! You could have been the Victor! Why am I even here? Why did you save me and not everyone else?"

"We couldn't! I wouldn't have lived Rue, I was suppose to die! Everyone else...they were too!"

"But why not me? Why are we _here _and not the others? My family is dead because of me! My Mum! My brothers and sisters! My little Lily! Why am I still alive and they aren't?"

Edwards looks defeated and hurt. "You weren't suppose to die!" he says weakly.

"I wish I had! You should have left me in the Games! I wish I was dead! Everyone would be better off without me!"

Edward looks like I've stabbed him, tears are almost falling from his green eyes. I turn away from him, I can't bare this. I feel arms come up around my back, holding me tightly.

"Do. Not. Say. That. Again." he breaths into my ear angrily. "Ever."

So I pull him closer to me and wipe his eyes. Not tears can come for me, I'm all cried out.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Minutes go past when we don't talk and then I ask.

"How long?" I ask hopelessly.

"Soon."

Soon Thresh could be back with me. Soon he could be dead.

Every second feels like a thousand punches in my chest, a pain growing worse and worse with no cure. Edward stays with me, trying to reassure me. I want to move away from him, at the same time as wanting to stay in his arms forever. I can't separate any feelings at the moment.

Remembering the Games me almost as confused as before. I still have no idea where I am, why I'm not dead, who I can trust. Everything is fuzzy in my head and I can't clear the fog.

I should be dead. I should have died. I did die. The spear, with Marvel. The grass, the net and Katniss who sang to me as I shut my eyes and died! I was dead! I wanted to die so Katniss could win! There was so much blood. My hands go up around my bandaged stomach that still hurts from the spear. It has to be real, all this. But it shouldn't be.

Edward died! I saw his face in the sky.

So why are we both here? Why can I still feel the warmth from his body and light behind his eyes? Why are we both here?

My family are dead. Felix, Jude, Stella, Fluer, little Lily, all gone. Because of me.

I should feel sad. I should feel...something. But I don't. All I am is scared.

Scared Thresh will die.

Scared I'm already dead.

Scared for everyone.

Scared of who I am and where I am.

I'm terrified.

Another minute turns into another hour. It's been an hour and a half, they should be back by now. Thresh should be safe. Edward starts to move away but I clutch onto his shirt.

"Where are you going?" I ask quickly, letting him go.

"To see if anyone knows anything. I'll be right back."

I don't reply or even acknowledge that he is going. I stare at the walls, unblinking just thinking. It's only when I see the door open that I tear my eyes away from the wall.

Edward grins at me. "They're back."

* * *

A man dressed all in white shines a bright light in my eyes.

"Get off!" I say, pushing him away and sitting up, making my head rush and pound.

"It's alright Thresh. I'm from a secret service. We are under orders to get you from the Games."

His accent is strange, not from the Capitol.

"What secret service?" I say suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. Inside, my heart is jumping. I'm alive? And out the Games?

"I'm not obliged to say sir. I'm just under orders from someone to bring you in. It was a request."

"A request? From who?" He's making no sense. Where the hell am I? Did I win the Games? No, Cato, Peeta, Katniss and Lia were still in when Cato and I fought.

"Difficult to say Sir, someone high up I guess. It wasn't in our briefing. It was a last minute thing Sir."

"Stop calling me Sir. My name is Thresh." I snap slightly but cover it up. He has light skin to match his hair with pale brown eyes. In his twenties maybe.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ollie." he holds out his hand and I shake it politely. He seems nice and friendly but I should know better. God, my head is spinning.

"Where am I?" I question, craning my head around to look at where I am. I'm in a hover-craft by the looks of it and we're in the air, it shakes and moves about.

"On our way back to base. We saved you from the Games."

"What? Why?" I didn't need saving from the Games, she's dead and I wanted to die.

"Part of a undercover group to defeat the Capitol, we interfere with some of the Games. We weren't expecting to get you out, not with the others."

"Others?" I say immediately. No, they can't have saved her? She could be alive! How long have they been saving people from the Games?

"Yeah, we brought in two others from your Games." he says, fiddling with some equipment.

"Who? Which two?" I reply, sullenly, because there's little chance now. Please say they rescued her! No one deserves to live more than her!

"I'm not sure Sir, I only brought in a boy. There was another boy I think too. I didn't catch the name."

My heart sinks deeper than the ocean. Of course, I shouldn't have even hoped at all. She's dead. I know that.

"Almost back Sir, won't be long."

Slowly, I sip water and eat a little while we soar through the sky. There are no windows, no way of telling where we are. As far away from that arena as possible I hope.

Why am I here? Where am I?

Another few seconds of silence.

"Are you alright Sir?" asks Ollie carefully, I look up at him in confusion. "You're shaking." he adds.

I am. I can't stop.

Another minute.

"Ready to land. Prepare to stop." Ollie speaks into a strange looking metal thing, I think it's a radio.

I don't feel anything until we hit the ground, at which point I fall forward, slamming onto the cold floor.

"Owch." I grumble under breath, rubbing my hands.

A huge door opens to the side, allowing light into the craft. I expect to see grass, some blue sky, trees, something similar to 11 but all I see is a gigantic room, with other identical hover-crafts. All look like they're from the Capitol.

"We're in the Capitol?" I say, backing far away from Ollie.

"No Sir, our hover-crafts have to look like the Capitol's to get you out." he explains calmly, typing in some numbers. I walk out, my legs feel very funny, into the slate smelling room. It's got no windows but lots of artificial light. Ollie leads me through several more corridor, speaking into a bracelet that talks back to him.

"I'm suppose to take you to the health unit, someone wants to see you first, before the president."

"The president?" I repeat.

"President Coin."

Coin? I've never heard of her, a new president?

We walk in silence, several people, who all look like they come from different districts, point at me and say hello. I end up having to stop to have a talk with some of them. It seems, even the Games are here too, because lots of them know me from there.

A woman with dark blonde hair with a little girl stops me. "Hello Thresh! Wow, we are lucky to have another tribute with us!" Then walks off.

So they have already met the other two tributes. Who are they? None of them stuck out for me as being traitors or even worth saving. That sound awful but it's true, why should they have lived and not her?

I take a turn, walking for ages behind Ollie and then into a white corridor and start to walk down it.

* * *

Edward hasn't even got a second to move away before I jump to him and give him a huge hug.

"Is he alright? Did everything go okay?" I ask happily, bouncing on the spot. He laughs at me nicely, hugging me back.

"Everything went perfectly, he is fine!"

I burst out of the room, into the white corridor outside.

* * *

A door opens at the end of the corridor, a tiny girl walks out and turns to face me. Her dark, big eyes meet mine, filled with tears. She looks much smaller than I remember, but right now, I don't care. She looks weak and strong at the same time, surprised to see me but happy enough. I spot another boy coming out of the same room but I don't bother to see who he is.

"Thresh?" she whispers as tears spill down her cheeks.

I nod and run towards her, my smile widening with every step. I reach her and scoop her into my arms, spinning her around as she laughs. I stop spinning and just hug her.

"Hey Sugar," I whisper, "I missed you."

**Hurray! That's the end of my first ever Fanfiction story Song Bird! In case it's still not clear, Rue and Thresh are safe in thirteen, after they were both rescued from the Games in a Capitol air ship! I didn't want Rue to die! Or Thresh, I liked Thresh! 40 chapters, wow! This is like the longest thing I've ever written, it's over 120 pages! Hope you liked it? **

** Look out for my sequel, 'Whistle', where I explain more and show about the Quarter Quell in Rue's POV/ a little of Thresh's POV/ a few bits in Edward's POV , I've already written 15 chapters of it so I'm going to post them very soon! **

**Also because I found this odd, I named District Ten boy Edward and recently discovered that Winnie The Pooh's real name is Edward Bear...to me that makes no sense! It also makes no sense why I'm telling you this but hey, it's some random fact! **

**I hope since you have taken the time to read this whole thing, you can take the time to review and read my next story? Or look at my other stories; Final Goodbye and A raven's eye (Haha- they rhyme!) Both Hunger Games. **

**Check out these other great stories; _My Mockingjay_ by MockingJay37 (she's my twin) It's Peeta POV of the whole Games, and is dangerous's stories;_ A new life, Serving you, Secrets, lies and love and Remember me_, also all Hunger Games and also all amazing! **

**One last time: I don't own the Hunger Games or any rights. :D**

**Thanks for reading again! Hope you all live a wonderful life! 3 **


	41. Author's end note

**Hey! I'd like to say thank you to all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed my story!**

**I thought I'd add a note to say thanks, and that the sequel to Song Bird is 'Whistle' and I've added it. I added it a while ago and I kept meaning to put in a quick note to tell you guys! :)**

**So again, thank you ever so much all you have have read my story! Special thumbs up to those who reviewed! You all deserve a medal, or some sugar cubes! **

**I love you all! xx**

**~Lottie**


End file.
